


The Piano Player

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind!hiroki, Drama, Friendship, Future sex scenes, Hickeys, Hot Springs, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, One Sided Love, Orphanage, Rejection, Romance, Scarred!nowaki, Secrets, Supporting Family, Teasing, death mention, mentions of a car accident, piano playing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blurry Visions

Hiroki pushed up his thick glasses as he tried focusing his attention to the book in his hands while his parents talked with Tachibana-sensei. Having long since tuned them out, he broke out of his focus from his book when he heard the conversation transforming into a serious one. Due to the tone his doctor used and his father asking her multiple questions as well as his mother, this got his attention.

He sat in the middle of his parents, noticing his mother's fingers interlacing and the constant pressure she placed on them. Whatever the doctor told them made his mother anxious on why he needed his glasses. Sure he couldn't see well at times but many children outgrew needing glasses when they grew older, he had nothing to get worked up about and thinking too much about it wouldn't help.

Closing his book, he laid it on his lap while he moved his legs back and forth. He picked up a few things Tachibana explained to his mother, though Hiroki obviously noticed her obscuring big details out of the conversation. As if the doctor was going to fully explain everything at a later date or when she got to her point.

His father let out a deep breath as he patted Hiroki's brown mane, a deep frown on his face while he contemplated the next step. No shame came to his mind when he thought about his son's oncoming blindness, he worried more about Hiroki's state of mind afterwards and his future endeavors. Not that he would've wished anything different in his son, he loved him just the same as before.

He could only imagine the reaction of his family when they found out. They were overly judgmental toward anything that wasn't approved in their eyes, even anything that was out of their power to stop from occurring He wasn't about to let them push his son around as if he couldn't defend himself but he taught his son how to not let their disapproving gazes affect him.

Hiroki really never thought of them as much as his mother's side of the family. They didn't tip their noses up at anyone in arrogance, they treated them with respect and kindness. One could only go so far in treating others with disrespect until it blew up in their faces.

Fuyumi nodded throughout everything Tachibana told her, determination brewed inside of her as she listed all the things she needed to do to make Hiroki comfortable. A vision of the manor entered her mind, Hiroki could memorize the layout and if they introduced new aspects of their home he wouldn't trip or slam into them. She separated her hands and reached out for Hiroki's hand which she held in a firm grip.

Tachibana took out a few pamphlets from her desk and handed them to Fuyumi. "I would advise you to take into consideration what his next few years will entail. I can't ensure his vision will last long until he's at least a teenager but the body is an unpredictable thing, he might last even then."

Hiroki asked Tachibana with a frown on his face. "What do you mean my vision won't last doctor? I thought I would get better."

She turned to him as she answered, surprised that her attentive patient lacked attention on this particular appointment. "Hiroki-kun you haven't listened to a thing I've said have you?"

"No I haven't honestly," Using the sleeve from his sweater, Hiroki wiped a slight smudge from his glasses. "Besides when am I going to stop using these glasses, they're so annoying and I think I might crash into something while pushing them up."

Soshi and Fuyumi exchanged a glance while Tachibana asked Hiroki. "Do you know what's wrong with your eyes Hiroki-kun?"

"All I know is that I get blurry eyes most of the time and I can't see too far away." Hiroki stared at her. "Sometimes I have little pains in my eyes but that's when I stare too much at the TV so I'm staying away so my eyes don't hurt anymore."

Tachibana nodded her head. "Staying a good distance away from the TV is good Hiroki-kun but that isn't what's causing your hurting and blurry eyes. You see Hiroki-kun you have a condition called a glaucoma, more specifically an open-angled glaucoma, you are slowly losing your sight at a gradual rate."

He remained silent throughout her explanation and kept his eyes on her. His parents didn't deny his doctor's explanation or confront her that she might have mistaken her diagnosis. He tried to find something misinterpreted in her words as he replayed it inside of his head, her solemn posture and facial expressions gave him his answer.

Hiroki's face broke of the neutral mask as tears gathered in his eyes. "You mean...I'm going to be blind?!"

Tachibana nodded her head as she answered him. "Yes."

Fuyumi bit her red lips and held his hand even tighter. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry..."

Soshi placed his hand on the small of his son's back in an attempt to calm him and he readied his arms as he saw Hiroki turn to his direction. He picked him up from the joining seat and placed him on his lap as Hiroki let go of his mother's hand. Hiroki clung to his torso and buried his face into his suit. His glasses lopsided on his nose while they dug into his skin as well. The child curled up into a ball in his arms.

Fuyumi rubbed his back with small circles and kissed the top of his head. She laid her cheek on his head while she held his hand again and interlaced their fingers. Her loose brown hair shielded Hiroki from the outside world. She whispered comforting words to him as the boy took refuge in his father's arms, transforming into a child who needed his parents to cure everything for him.

Hiroki felt so helpless and all of the information he read out of his books were useless. His doctor specialized in eyes and knew what she talked about which she did in great detail. He abandoned his pride and let his parents comfort him the best they managed in that moment.

Tachibana felt horrible seeing Hiroki cry, every single patient she told bad news made her heart ache for them. Most of her colleagues called her weak for having feelings in this profession. She hated the clinical matter some doctors treated their patients as if they didn't matter in the end but knowing her patients made her determined to help them.

"Hiroki-kun we will do everything we can to make sure you can adjust to this when the time comes. The hospital has many programs you can join that exposes you to other kids with your same situation and they can talk to you about it." Tachibana told him as Hiroki peeked over his father's arm to stare at her when she spoke to him.

Fuyumi asked as she held up the papers in her hands. "Those pamphlets you gave me talk about this program in detail correct?"

Soshi ran his fingers through Hiroki's hair and felt the dampness of his son's tears through his suit. The last time he remembered to have comforted Hiroki in this matter was when the boy barely turned five and bumped his head on a bench. Hiroki didn't scream out his pain as he hid himself in Soshi's arms so no one knew he cried. His son always tried to put out a strong face but his emotions broke when he was held or hid from everyone in the security of his arms.

Hiroki calmed down in Soshi's arms though he hiccuped every few minutes and rubbed his teary face into the fabric. He couldn't stop his tears from forming in his eyes and thought his behavior bothered his strict father but to his surprise he only held him tighter in his arms. Long ago he tossed away the cold image his father presented to the public, knowing the man loved him and his mother more than anything else.

The doctor nodded her head when she answered. "Yes I have recommended many children and they meet a few times a month in this same hospital in the pediatrics floor. Those kids can tell you everything much better than I can, you can come with me next week if you want."

"That sounds like a perfect idea for Hiro-chan!" Fuyumi smiled as she turned to Hiroki when she asked him. "What do you think?"

The child answered with apprehension in his voice. "Maybe..who else will be there?"

Tachibana smiled when she answered him, knowing he would like her answer. "My daughter will be there."

"Kana's going? Her surgery went well then? I have been meaning to ask you ever since Hiroki told me about it a few weeks back." Soshi inquired as Hiroki sat up straighter on his lap and kept a grip on his mother's hand.

"The surgery was a success. My colleague told me her recovery will be pretty easy if she follows his rules for the time being." Tachibana explained in relief. "Little bugger worried me for a bit but when she woke up she wrote about wanting to eat some chocolate ice cream."

Fuyumi nodded her head. "When they ask for their dessert, that's when you know they are okay."

"Exactly, she's running around as if nothing has changed so I know she's well."

"That's just wonderful, I'm glad she's running around without a care in the world." Fuyumi smiled and Tachibana chuckled.

Hiroki didn't need much convincing when he told his doctor. "I'd like to go to that place doctor." He kept silent that he felt nervous about meeting new people but he remembered they could give him first hand information on how they lived their lives.

"Alright then, I would suggest eating a good breakfast before going."

* * *

Hiroki walked into the room and saw countless kids with canes in their small hands playing like normal children. He was surprised that this program had such a huge turn out, Hiroki thought maybe five kids would appear not a whole group. A few teenagers walked in and played along with the rest of the children without thinking twice of their age differences. Hiroki noticed how a little girl fell down onto the ground and the older boy picked her up without question then made her laugh.

Tachibana talked to him about how these group sessions helped the children speak about their worries in an environment filled with other children dealing with the same issues. It helped their self esteem as well as gaining new friends through the program who they wouldn't have met otherwise.

He stayed near Tachibana and her daughter Kana, who tagged along after her follow up appointment with her throat doctor and surgeon. She had just recovered from throat surgery which removed all of the cancerous cells and a round of chemotherapy to kill the rest. All of her hair fell off as a result but she didn't mind at all, she just eagerly awaited to find out if her singing voice came back.

Kana didn't talk much since her doctor advised to let her throat heal before she attempted having long conversations. Hiroki got comfortable enough with Kana to answer her written questions and even hung out with her when he went to his appointments at the hospital.

He liked having someone other than Akihiko to talk to and she understood his feelings on his condition.

She wrote in her notepad and handed it to Hiroki. _'What do you think?'_

Hiroki answered her as he pushed up his glasses. "It seems nice..there's just so many people here though."

 _'Mama warned you didn't she?_ ' Kana wrote again, she smiled as Tachibana walked to the attendant in charge of the program.

"Yeah she did." Hiroki said as he handed her notebook back, he then fixed up Kana's bandanna which loosened at the end so he tightened it back up.

She smiled gratefully at him as she grabbed his hand and led him to the group. Hiroki felt weird when he heard many kids welcoming him inside of the group and got a hug from each one of them. He stopped himself from instinctively pushing these children away, he never liked physical contact from people other than his parents. These kids went out of their way to make him feel welcome, retracting from a simple hug was rude.

Hiroki followed the children to the circle of chairs which resided in the middle of the room. There were more than enough chairs for each person in that room, Hiroki counted off each one as he got closer. All of the people carefully navigated through the gaps in between the seats and placed their hands on the chairs before sitting down.

Kana sat right beside Hiroki and they all waited for the adults in charge to sit in their seats before talking. Tachibana sat on the seat to the unoccupied seat next to Hiroki as she patted his shoulder.

The attendant with a tightly pulled bun said in a cheery voice. "Welcome everyone."

Everyone exclaimed in unison. "Hello Makoto-san!"

"We have a new guest joining our group today, Kamijou-san is going through the same experience you are all having and I'm sure if he has questions you can all answer them." She said as she turned to Hiroki. "Now, Kamijou-san, do you have any questions or would you like the other children to talk first?"

Hiroki shook his head when he responded. "I'd prefer that they talked first if you don't mind."

"Of course," Makoto said as he called on another child, a young man with short black hair cleared his throat.

"For those that don't know me, I'm Misao Himura. I'm still adjusting to my loss of sight ever since I got into that accident a few months ago but I'm not as sad as I was before." He said as smiled lightly. "My adjustment is easier since my parents redecorated the house so anything I could possibly bump into are out of the way. But...my friends don't seem to be taking everything very well."

Makoto asked him. "They are not coping Himura-san? From your last session you spoke of how they spent time with you and they didn't treat you any different."

Hiroki noticed the teenager's posture stiffen as he rubbed his arms. "Well...any chance we are together they leave me at school or at home. My best friend doesn't confide in me like he used to he leaves out so many things and I can tell just by his voice..."

A child got out of his seat and walked to Misao's direction. His voice lead her to him and she smelled his scent as she got closer. She gave him a pat on the knee and then gave him a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay Misao-kun."

The teen smiled lightly as he told her. "I know it will be."

Hiroki hastily stood up and fast walked out of there leaving Makoto and Tachibana staring at each other in shock. Tachibana stood up from her seat and went after Hiroki, leaving Kana to stare at them from her seat.

The rest of the children talked to each other on the reason Hiroki left them so quickly. Makoto reassured them that Hiroki wasn't feeling too well and he needed to leave for a while, she didn't know if he would return. Everything went back to order throughout the group, some of the children whispered between themselves anyway.

Misao knew it was his words which drove Hiroki away and he felt horrible. He understood that finding out the news sucked but he realized Hiroki couldn't form an illusion of lies to make himself better. It was better to prevent it then to break this illusion later on in his life.

He sighed, he hoped Hiroki would come back to these meetings after this one. The boy could learn so much and these group meetings benefited him when he needed an outside voice to voice out his worries.

Misao heard Makoto saying goodbye to Kana and her fast footsteps as she left the room. She gave him a pat on the shoulder in assurance, he knew her surgery prevented her from speaking. Despite that he felt her high energy as she walked away and he turned his head around.

He asked Makoto, "Do you think Kamijou-san will come back?"

Makoto had seen this reaction countless times, the extreme denial which presented itself in some of the children disappeared and she knew he would return in no time. "Yes he will," She smiled at Misao. "Besides you had this same reaction when you first arrived here Misao."

Misao chuckled. "I sure did...so I know he'll come back."

* * *

Hiroki hurried to the entrance of the building as Tachibana told him. "Come back Hiroki-kun, you can't run away like this. You haven't even stayed long enough to get a feel as to what these meetings do to help you."

He snapped his head to her direction. "That guy must have lied in the last meeting he had here with you guys just to make you think he was coping. Now I can see what I knew all along, that being blind is the worst thing that can happen to me and nothing is going to be the way it was before."

Tachibana halted as she told him. "These meetings are help you on that issue Hiroki-kun, so many kids stick with these meetings and go through their initial beginning. There are children in there who have never seen images and they are just fine."

"That's because they don't miss what they haven't experienced doctor." Hiroki told her as he frowned.

"True..but Hiroki-kun." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Having an obstacle in your life will not ruin it. Think about it, you might find something you have never thought of that could become your strength. There are many blind people that have made successful lives out of themselves and they went through the first stages of coping."

Hiroki looked to his right. "But those are people who have actual talent...all I have are my love of books..and I can't even enjoy them the same way I used to when I don't have my sight anymore."

"Everyone has a talent Hiroki-kun, all it takes is the right moment and a good amount of determination to find it."

Kana saw them as she padded over to their direction in a fast pace, she thought that Hiroki had already left the hospital. She was glad he didn't actually make it too far. At least she could find out why Hiroki left the room so quickly.

Tachibana scolded Kana. "Kana you shouldn't be overexerting yourself, remember what your doctor told you?"

Kana nodded her head and wrote her answer, showing it to her mother. _'I know, but I was worried about Hiroki-kun.'_

"Walking here would've been sufficient enough, just be careful next time. You can't irritate your throat so harshly." Tachibana said in a soft tone. "You want to recover quickly don't you?"

Kana wrote in her notebook. _'I do mama, I'm sorry.'_

Tachibana sighed as she held her daughter in her arms. She wasn't that mad at her daughter she just got a little anxious for her at times. She reached out to Hiroki and patted him on the shoulder with a small smile on her face.

Hiroki saw Kana turn to him as she wrote in her notebook and handed it to him. _'Hiroki-kun are you mad?'_

He read the note and then told her with a dark expression on his face. "No.." She looked relieved that he wasn't mad at them for what happened in the room until he continued. "I'm sad."

* * *

Both Fuyumi and Soshi tried alleviating Hiroki's sadness in the following months after the group meeting which unnerved him. Hiroki didn't expect to have gotten affected from the teenager at the meeting who seemed miserable due to his ordeal. How different the young man's life turned out and how his friends simply abandoned him after they saw that he wasn't ever going to get better. Their friendship was abolished after the teen's accident which wasn't his fault and they didn't understand this aspect of the situation.

His parents took him out of the house on many family trips with his uncles and cousins who never let him have any alone time. Their intentions worked for the most part but Fuyumi knew Hiroki thoughts revolved around the news whenever he managed to stay in his room by himself. He dug himself into a deeper hole of emotional turmoil as a result.

Hiroki told Akihiko nothing about what happened at the doctor, despite having many chances to tell him. He felt so awkward most of the time they hung out with each other behind his house though Akihiko didn't seem to notice. Countless scenarios of Akihiko's reaction appeared in his head, each one worse than the last.

He didn't want to risk losing his best friend, he feared his reaction more than when he told Kana the day after his appointment. She simply patted his shoulder and wrote down in her notebook that he remained the same kid she met. Hiroki witnessed Akihiko's unsavory behavior over anyone that was different more than once which confirmed his own fears.

In his despair, Hiroki abandoned all of his activities and went straight home after school. He lacked the desire to associate with other children who constantly asked him questions he was unwilling to answer. Especially his teachers who thought their words helped their students when they knew nothing of the details.

His privacy mattered to him but it wouldn't take long until everyone found out. It was only a matter of time until it happened.

Though his doctor explained there were treatments he could go through to prevent the glaucoma from progressing but they had high risks involved. The research on how to cure glaucoma had not advanced well enough to truly help Hiroki's eyesight. His parents asked him if he needed those treatments and he adamantly denied them. He feared that the failure of those treatments would snub away the few years he had left to his sight. The eye drops she told him to apply on a daily basis were the best option for him at the moment, which he applied every single day without fail.

Ever since the appointment, Hiroki's parents had him walk around the manor completely blindfolded. They had done this a few days out of the week and didn't fail in making sure Hiroki did them. The first time they tried doing this, Hiroki thought that they were the most unnecessary exercises he had to do.

After his parents told him that in the end he'd be more comfortable wandering the house without needing his sight, Hiroki didn't complain as much as when he first started. In fact, he improved each time he did those exercises, which made him feel so relieved. Though he knew he had to eventually buy a white cane when he was older and practice with it.

Fuyumi placed a blindfold over Hiroki's eyes as Soshi stood a few feet away. "Now little butterfly you need to follow the sound of your father's voice all the way to the living room. Then we'll have you try to walk to your bedroom next."

Hiroki touched his blindfolded eyes with his fingertips, he stretched out his arms to feel the walls and the empty spaces in his way. "How long do I have to keep doing this? Isn't this a waste of time? I'm ten years old and my sight isn't completely gone yet like Doctor Tachibana told me."

Soshi walked backwards when he answered. "Until you can do this without relying on your sight. Remember we don't know when it will happen and you are going to adjust to this on your own terms." Hiroki began walking forward, Fuyumi followed right behind him as Soshi turned a corner. "It won't be a waste of time once you learn to use your other senses instead of your sight in the future."

"That makes sense..." He gulped when he asked. "I won't be able to read anymore...will I?" His shoulders slumped as the reality of not having his current pastime struck him hard.

Fuyumi assured him. "There are books written in braile so you'll still be able to read whatever you like. Though we have to special order them for you but you'll have to learn braille first."

Hiroki went upright when he said in excitement. "Really?!"

"Of course, it's fairly simple and you just need to tell us which books you want." Fuyumi chuckled as Soshi smiled, she felt successful in bringing up their son's spirit.

He stared at his son struggling as he walked to him, hesitating on each step with his hand touching the wall. Hiroki progressed from the first few times they attempted these exercises but Hiroki almost fell onto the yard at one point when he passed through one of the many doors leading outside. He landed on a bush which cushioned his fall but his ego bruised at the fall in general.

Hiroki successfully turned the corner as Fuyumi smiled. "There you go sweetheart!" The little boy grinned at not bumping into the wall again, though he focused on his father's footsteps in front of him and the song he hummed to help him along.

"Do I have to tell people I won't be able to see when I'm older?" Hiroki asked as he took more tentative steps in front of him and pushed the door to the bathroom to the side. "It will be obvious when I walk around with sunglasses and the cane all the time."

Fuyumi informed him as she followed right behind him. "It's up to you sweetheart, you know from your uncles' last visit they didn't treat you any different."

Hiroki shook his head as he waved his left hand around in a circle. "They don't count, they treat everyone the same."

"That's true." Fuyumi bemused as the image of her three older brothers appeared in her mind. "Your cousins only mean to tease as well."

"Mom...your whole family jokes around without a care in the world."

"Only because they love you so much sweetheart, everything they say is all in good fun and never to hurt anyone." Fuyumi told him as Hiroki glided his fingers on the wall as he walked forward. "It doesn't help that you fall into their traps hon."

Hiroki mumbled as he stepped on a ball and managed to kick it to his left so he didn't trip onto the floor. "It's not my fault... they spring them on me without giving me a chance to think. They are manipulative that way.."

Fuyumi pondered that as she sighed. "Yeah I have to agree with you on that."

Soshi shook his head. "Surely you never thought that Rikei, Nagare and Hajime were going to teach their children to  _not_ play jokes on people." Soshi halted at the entrance to the living room as he said. "Okay you made it safe and sound Hiroki."

He smiled along with his son who grinned at having made it, the young boy gripped his fists as he declared. "Now, toward my room! Let's go!" Hiroki walked past his father and didn't hear him walking. "Are you not going to walk before me father?"

"Of course I am, I'm just glad you are trying to do this on your own." Soshi walked before Hiroki and walked on forward. "Though you still have a long way to go."

Fuyumi reached forward and kissed Hiroki on the cheek, she encouraged him. "You can do it sweetheart!"

Hiroki nodded his head in excitement. "Thank you mama," He loved how his parents encouraged him so much, the horror stories he read of parents abandoning their children or ignoring them didn't apply to his parents.

He continued on forward and heard the squeaky floorboard which he prevented in the middle of the night to grab a snack. He was a couple of rooms away from his bedroom and in moments he was about to break his time record on walking through the house.

Soshi stopped walking and stood right beside Hiroki's room. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms, he saw Hiroki hesitating in which door was his room as he touched the door before the correct one.

"Keep on going son..."

"You're almost there Hiro-chan..."

Hiroki nodded his head as he walked on forward and touched his door. The wooden sign which had his name on it gave identified this door as his and he pushed it open. He took off his blindfold and his eyes adjusted to the light as well as waiting on the blurriness to dissipate.

A triumphant grin formed on his face as he turned to his equally smiling parents.

Soshi ruffled his hair and Hiroki's face warmed at the contact and the proud expression on his father's face made him happy. "This is better then last time right?"

"Way better."

Fuyumi checked the time on Hiroki's nightstand as she commented. "Isn't Akihiko coming here in a little bit?"

Hiroki looked at his alarm clock and said. "He's coming in a few minutes but he might be a little late, he did say he had to do something today."

Moments later, Akihiko exclaimed from the front door. "Hiroki are you home?!" His voice managed to reach them as Hiroki smiled in happiness that Akihiko made it on time.

He turned to his mother as he handed her his blindfold, he placed his finger in front of his lips, signaling her not to tell Akihiko anything. Fuyumi knew what he meant as she nodded her head and hid the piece of cloth inside of the sleeves of her kimono.

She stared at his retreating back as he ran to the front door in excitement to see Akihiko. His running footsteps echoed through the manor as he got closer and closer to the front door. Their chatter grew louder as they walked further into the house.

"Should we leave them alone for a while Fuyumi?"

"Yes, those boys always have more fun when we're not around." Fuyumi told him with a grin on her face. "Besides we have that mid-day stroll you promised we would take Soshi."

Soshi coughed into his hand as his face warmed up, Fuyumi placed her hands on his right arm as she smiled up at him. "Yes...of course."

They walked out of the room and made it half-way in the manor before they bumped into Akihiko and Hiroki. Both of them were looking inside of a book Akihiko brought from home and Akihiko noticed them coming from his peripheral vision as they walked on forward.

Akihiko looked up and told them with a small smile on his face. "Good afternoon."

"Hello Aki-chan." Fuyumi said with a smile as well, she loved how polite Akihiko was when he talked to them. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, I might stay for a while longer today if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Stay as long as you want." Fuyumi told him.

Soshi suggested out of the blue. "He might as well stay the night if he's staying longer than usual."

Akihiko and Hiroki had big smiles on their faces at the idea, Hiroki asked his father. "Really papa?"

"He lives right across from us, it's not a big deal." Soshi answered.

Hiroki's smile grew bigger as he turned to Akihiko. "I have a new game I got from my uncle the other day and we can play that until dinner time."

"Good I can beat you at that one too."

"Hey!"

Akihiko made a joke at Hiroki's expense which caused the boy to pout and look the other way. Both of them ran down the hall when Hiroki declared a race and Akihiko quickly sped up in front as they ran faster.

Fuyumi and Soshi watched them go down the hall, they loved seeing Hiroki smiling without reservations. They hoped he would smile like that forever, that he would be happy for as long as he managed to be.

TBC


	2. Waking up to Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

The moment Hiroki woke from his sleep from his alarm clock beeping in his ears he opened his eyes and woke to darkness. Slamming his hand onto the screeching torture device, it died down and the room went silent once again. He remained calm, thinking his curtains stayed closed which answered why no light entered his room. Now he wished he didn't buy those thick curtains, his mother always told him he overslept more than usual ever since he bought them.

Standing up on his feet, he stretched up his arms above his head and walked to the window across from his bed. He opened the curtains, he felt the sunshine warming his face but he saw absolutely nothing.

He gripped the curtains as they trembled from the strength of his hands. His heart quickened in speed as his knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor. The curtain and the pole broke away from the hooks, first hitting his cheek, then clattering on the floor. His hands clenched around the fabric, his eyes stared down at his lap trying to see something,  _anything._

Although Hiroki prepared himself to this point in a duration of five years, he didn't expect his sight disappearing when he slept. He made sure he never did anything reckless and hit his head which could accelerate his blindness. The last images he remembered were the faces of his parents hugging him good night and how he took off his thick glasses, applied his eye drops then fell asleep.

His parents heard the noise from the next room as they rushed to his room. Fuyumi ran to his side when she saw him kneeling in front of the window holding the curtain in his hands. Soshi followed Fuyumi and stood next to her, he thought Hiroki simply lost his balance and grabbed something to regain balance.

Fuyumi crouched next to Hiroki and placed her hand on his shoulder when she inquired. "Sweetheart?"

Hiroki turned the direction of her voice, expecting to see the face that he grew up to recognize but saw darkness instead. "M-Mom...I can't see. I can't see anymore."

Soshi sat next to Hiroki and placed his hands on top of his son's own quivering pair, Fuyumi cradled Hiroki's face in her hands as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Both of them were ready for this to happen but Hiroki always seemed to have never accepted this oncoming revelation of his condition, he always denied this when he tried never speaking of it.

"What do I do now?" He asked her while he closed his eyes and let her wipe the tears from his face. "I'm not ready...I'm not." Soshi rubbed Hiroki's hands and those hands trembled in intensity underneath his own. "Will everything still stay the same as before?"

"I know you are not ready my little butterfly but everything will be alright." Fuyumi told him as their foreheads touched. "We are with you one hundred percent, don't think for a minute that we don't love you, that we won't stop caring for you."

Hiroki nodded his head as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know you two love me..I never said that I didn't think so."

Fuyumi kissed his cheek and wiped the lipstick that stained his skin. "I'm sorry I got my lipstick on you." She took out her handkerchief and licked it before rubbing that same spot again.

"It's alright mom." Hiroki quirked his lips up while he let her fuss after him, her attention gave him something to focus on other than the darkness.

She made sure that all of the lipstick left his cheek and embraced him in her arms. His cheek pressed against her shoulder as he closed his eyes, he breathed in her rose scented perfume. He held onto his father's hands, not wanting to let him go just yet.

Hiroki opened his eyes, the black abyss he stared into didn't seem so depressing to him. He read that once a person lost one of the five senses the rest heightened to make up for the loss. He didn't know exactly when it happened but this excited him even though he had to accept losing his eyes in the meantime.

He wondered which one of his senses strengthened at the moment, he strained his ears for any wayward noise and he heard normally. Sniffling his nose, he smelled his father's cologne but from a close distance. Hiroki would test out his taste sense if he wanted lunch or dinner. As he felt his parents, it was no different than before.

"Your mother will hire a tutor and an escort to help you on your last few months of school Hiroki." Soshi told him and Hiroki moved his head to indicate he listened. "We can inform your teachers about this and have you stay out of classes before you adjust to everything. Take as much time as you need son."

"Thanks...I don't think I can go back to school tomorrow without repeating myself on what is wrong with me this soon. I'm sure the teachers can explain everything..well if they can anyway."

Soshi nodded his head as he said. "I'll give the principal the details tomorrow when I wake up in the morning."

"Okay."

Fuyumi asked him. "How long do you think you will want to stay home sweetheart?"

Hiroki hadn't thought of how many days he could stay out of school. He had never missed a day of school unless he had a doctor's appointment, a dental appointment or he was deadly sick with a cold. His teachers certainly would question his absence, the rest of the students wouldn't really voice anything since he didn't talk to the other students.

Staying at home was so tempting to him as he imagined sleeping the days away without worrying about any responsibilities. To block out the world as the darkness cradled him in its now comforting embrace. Giving up on everything he had dreamed of becoming and to stay in a melancholic abyss, where nothing could release him from its deepest grip.

He realized that would mean actually quitting on everything he had worked hard to achieve, he wouldn't have quit unless he had a solid reason. The fact that he lost his sight wasn't an excuse, Hiroki knew he had to transform this into his new drive for living.

No matter how long it took, he had to pick himself up and make the best of it. This wasn't that particular moment, he was just so confused on where to begin.

"I...I don't know." Hiroki answered his mother as he closed his eyes. "I just don't know."

"It's okay not to know, when you are ready you can tell us." Soshi assured him as he stared into his son's now opaque brown eyes.

Hiroki felt his legs numbing from his position on the floor as he said. "I want to get up on my feet now if you don't mind."

Fuyumi let him out of her embrace while her husband helped him on his feet. Soshi released his son's hands and patted him on his shoulders.

"I need to be alone for a while." Hiroki told them as Fuyumi and Soshi knew he needed his space and left him alone.

Hiroki sat back down on his bed and started a series of breathing exercises. He twisted the bottom of his shirt as he listened to the birds chirping outside of his window and heard the gardener start up the lawn mover from far away. A tear cascaded down his cheek, he wiped it off using his sleeve and pulled his legs up to his chest.

He released his breath in a slow rate as he laid back into his back, pulling his blankets over his legs. Hiroki felt no strength to pull the blanket all the way underneath his chest when he didn't want to move at all.

Though he had awaited this moment, he expected to experience a poignant revelation on how he could move on with his life. He punched the pillow and tried thinking of his new purpose, Tachibana told him these changes would settle into his new life, that he  _would_ transform into a new person.

He remembered the children from those few meetings he attended as a child and their words of encouragement. The assurance of their voices and acceptance on their faces, they understood his plight as they told him everything he needed to know. All of the questions he had recently were answered with complete honesty and bluntness. They had no need to sugar coat their answers, the dishonesty would end in heartache and those kids knew he would find out one way or another.

Hiroki recalled Kana's words the last time he saw her on his last visit to her mother's office a few weeks ago.  _'I don't know if it will make you feel better but I'll tell you what mama told me when I was sick. Everything in life has a challenge behind it, you learn to move over hurdles and become a newer version of yourself. You take everything one day at a time and focus your energy on what you find enjoyable. With loving support you can beat the odds set in front of you and you will find that nothing is impossible.'_

His father's side of the family were slowly coming to terms with his blindness and he was glad he wasn't pushed aside like he was nothing. His mother's side didn't bat an eye when they found out and didn't identify him as the 'blind one' out of the group of healthy cousins running around, they treated him the same as always. Most of all, his parents accepted this oncoming aspect of their son and didn't push any of the high tech treatments to fix him. They knew he valued his fleeting moments of sight and wouldn't risk losing it all in an unsuccessful operation.

Hiroki relaxed into his bed and recalled the memories he held dear to his heart. The smiling face of his mother when they first see each other in the mornings, her hand reaching out to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. The mocking stern lectures his father gave him when he did something ridiculous or borderline insane, he even did a pose Hiroki had no choice but to laugh at. How this uncles and cousins ran toward him when they first see him walk through the door. Kana's teasing face when he mentioned anything close to liking someone and her mother joining in as they whispered to each other while looking at him with grins on their faces.

Some of the pressure left his soul as he kept thinking of the good times, the past gave him more comfort than the future at that moment. The images of these people would dissipate in time, there was no denying this inevitable fate and he couldn't stop this from occurring. But for the moment, they were all he had to soothe him and to comfort him as he lay in his bed.

These memories lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Akihiko stood in front of Fuyumi who greeted him at the door, he held a journal in his arms that he wanted Hiroki to read for him. Hiroki always spotted errors that needed corrections and fixed them for him before giving it back to him. His backpack contained the homework Hiroki needed to complete that day.

He was surprised when Hiroki didn't show up to class, the punctual student that he was, he never missed classes without notice or a good reason. The teacher asked him if Hiroki told him why he skipped class, he told him that Hiroki had not mentioned the reason or even called him before school started.

Akihiko worried about Hiroki at times, he witnessed Hiroki's mood crash down whenever he rubbed his bespectacled glasses with the sleeve of his sweater. At times in their classes, Hiroki had to ask him to tell him what the teacher wrote on the board when they sat in the front row. So many little things surfaced in the past year alone that Akihiko found it suspicious.

He asked her politely. "Where is Hiroki?"

Fuyumi answered him as she interlaced her fingers behind her back. "Hiro-chan isn't feeling well Aki-chan, he can't receive visitors at the moment."

"What's wrong with him?" Akihiko looked over her shoulder, thinking he'd see Hiroki walk to the door when hearing him speak but he saw no one. "He never misses class without a good reason Mama Fuyumi."

"I know but he really doesn't feel well Aki-chan, I don't know if he'll want to see you. He is dealing with so much pain right now " She explained to him as she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Hiroki walking slowly toward her with sunglasses covering his eyes. A blanket covered his body and he stopped in his tracks before walking completely around the corner. He knew Akihiko would make an appearance when he didn't show up at school, he readied what words he said to his friend.

He hoped Akihiko understood why he kept his problems a secret from him.

Fuyumi used a soft tone when she said. "My little butterfly..."

Hiroki simply said in a defeated voice. "Follow me Akihiko." He turned away and walked back to his room, already knowing the layout of his home so he had no chance of hitting a wall.

Akihiko took off his shoes and noticed Fuyumi staring at the direction Hiroki appeared with sadness. She excused herself and went down the hall in the opposite direction, confusion filled Akihiko's mind as he went to Hiroki's room. He saw Soshi coming out of Hiroki's room who briefly looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face as he turned away from him and left.

When he entered he saw Hiroki's room void of his books but a new bookcase filled with new ones he had not seen before took their place. No titles were on the spines of the books but he made out a few little bumps in different areas. He saw Hiroki sitting on his bed his legs pulled to his chest, Akihiko sat right next to him and placed his backpack on the floor.

Akihiko stared at Hiroki who simply stared at the wall, his eyes hidden behind those sunglasses which peaked his questions. "Is everything alright Hiroki?"

Hiroki shook his head as he held his legs tighter. "No."

"Why didn't you go to class? You don't look sick at all." He placed his hand on Hiroki's forehead, Hiroki flinched at his touch as he moved a few inches away from him.

"Because I didn't want to and I'd have to explain what is wrong with me." Hiroki explained as he reached beside his bed and grasped the white cane which leaned against his wall.

Akihiko moved to the side and saw the white cane Hiroki held in his hand. A realization occured to him as his eyes went to Hiroki's dark sunglasses which hid his eyes completely. Hiroki's movements slowed down and then he saw the bruise on Hiroki's cheek from when the curtain rod hit him in the face.

"You got into an accident Hiroki? When did this happen?" Akihiko asked as he readied to take off Hiroki's sunglasses only to have his hands slapped away with such force that they throbbed in pain. "Hiroki what was that for?!"

Hiroki exclaimed. "Don't touch me!"

"Okay okay..don't get mad at me." Akihiko told Hiroki as he kept his hands on his lap. "Tell me the truth Hiroki, did you get into an accident?"

"No."

"Then what is it? No one wears sunglasses indoors you know, it makes them look like a douche unless they are blind or something."

Hiroki gripped onto his cane even tighter. "It is that."

Akihiko arched a brow. "It is what?"

"I'm blind." Hiroki confessed to him as the surrounding atmosphere thickened, Hiroki felt himself suffocating while he sat beside Akihiko.

Akihiko stared at Hiroki, waiting for him to take off his sunglasses and laugh at his own successful joke. They would laugh together and everything went back to normal in their lives. Minutes passed, Hiroki didn't deny what he had told him. In fact, Hiroki remained solemn the whole time and gripped his legs tighter to his chest.

Hiroki tried to grab his cup from his night stand to drink some water but he couldn't grab it before it fell to the floor. He cursed underneath his breath as he got off the bed and attempted to grab the cup only to make it roll away from him in the process.

"Fuck.."

Akihiko was silent during this whole scene and tried to comprehend everything without reacting too harshly. He frowned while he tried to remember where he missed something so important, Hiroki never showed any huge signs that made him think otherwise.

"...When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I woke up and I couldn't see simple as that." Hiroki said as he sat back up on the bed, already given up on getting the cup. "I started losing my sight even faster around the time I met you which was why I had those thick glasses..."

Akihiko processed what Hiroki told him as he stared at his best friend in shock. How could he have missed this? There were many opportunities as they grew older where Hiroki could have told him, the times they shared deep secrets in their sleepovers, when they went on school trips together, so many possibilities.

His best friend had lied to him all of this time and didn't think of his feelings at all.

He stood up from the bed. "Why didn't you tell me anything? You can't just spring this on me when it has already happened and at the last minute! I thought we were friends!"

Hiroki yelled back. "Because I knew you would react this way! If I told you when we were first becoming friends you wouldn't have hung out with me anymore, you would've treated me differently! I can tell you want to run away right now and never talk to me again!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, you don't know how I would've reacted when I was a kid!"

"Yeah right I have known you for years Akihiko and I have seen you push aside people you thought were unworthy of your presence How am I so sure you won't do the same to me after you leave me." Hiroki took off his sunglasses and pointed to his eyes. "Look at my eyes Akihiko, I am never going to see again. Unless a miracle happens I won't have the slightest chance of regaining anything."

Akihiko stared into the once brown colored eyes obscured with a white opaque layer. He grew nervous and shivered at the sight, it was as if Hiroki transformed into a ghost of his former self. He backed away toward the door and he ran away. His rapid footsteps echoed throughout the house, Hiroki placed his face into his pillow and he screamed his misery into it.

Not once did Akihiko stop on his run out of the manor, when he heard Hiroki's scream that urged him to leave faster.

His anger blinded him as he slammed the door shut behind him, his legs ached from the strain of his run but his body acted on impulse. Without stopping, he made inside of his home and when he ran up the stairs he unknowingly pushed Haruhiko to the side.

The older Usami sibling glared at him as he resumed his walk down the stairs, ignoring the anger that Akihiko exuded when he ran past him. Anything that happened to his brother really didn't matter to him at all.

* * *

Soshi stood in front of Hiroki as he sat in the living room reading one of his books. He had learned braille so he enjoyed the book his parents handed him when he asked for reading material. They had long since ordered the books Hiroki listed and had them stored in a box in Soshi's study until Hiroki wanted them. Which they filled his bookcase and even overflowed with a stack next to it.

Hiroki's eyes flickered in random directions, in vain hope of seeing light through his eyes but to no avail. A month had passed since Hiroki had lost his sight, he heard the rumors and gossip on his impairment, some on how Akihiko Usami abandoned him after seeing no use of him. At first he didn't trust the rumors until he thought about the reason Akihiko stopped talking to him, then it stung him deeply in the heart.

When he heard his mother whispering to him that Akihiko passed their home, restored hope gathered in his heart until days of no visits from Akihiko crushed his hopes.

His friend had abandoned him when he needed him the most. The voice of doubt inside of his head proved him wrong, Akihiko wasn't coming back and he lost his friend.

Fuyumi hired a tutor who specialized in blind teens to help Hiroki pass his last moments in middle school. He even had an escort take him to every single class and helped him throughout the day who wrote down his notes and translated them into braille so he read them later. Hiroki paid close attention to his teachers so when he read his notes they made sense.

The other students didn't treat him any differently which brought Hiroki immense relief but they chose to ignore him any chance they had instead. Which was no different than before he returned without sight, he isolated himself from them on purpose.

Hiroki liked this alternative than the other one where they chose their words with careful consideration thinking any wrong word would affect him negatively. Thought he would've reacted with words instead of breaking into a fit of tears than anything else.

Soshi cleared his throat which gained Hiroki's attention. "Will you accompany me somewhere Hiroki?"

Hiroki agreed and stood up, he had nothing to do and bored after so many hours grazing his fingers over the little bumps. Though he had his books translated to braille he found no enjoyment in them but smelling the pages brought comfort.

"Are we going outside?"

"No, I am taking you somewhere in the house." Soshi explained as they walked through the manor and Hiroki smelled the lunch the help prepared for them. "I have a surprise for you and I'm sure you will like it."

Hiroki wrapped his arms around his father's arm so he didn't have to focus on the direction he needed to go. "Can you tell me what it is?"

His father hinted at his surprise. "Imagine one of the few things you have wanted but never got after so many birthdays."

"I have no idea, I have forgotten all of the presents I've ever wanted."

Soshi ruffled his son's hair in amusement. "You'll figure it out."

They walked all the way to the other side of the house as Soshi opened the door in front of him. As they entered inside, Soshi pressed the light switch on the wall right next to the door. The room filled with light from the window and from the light fixtures, the musty smell still stayed despite the room having no boxes and old decorations stacked on top of one another.

"Why are in this room father?" Hiroki smelled the musty air the room permeated and knew it was the room they used for decorations since the storage room was in repair. "I know we don't have anything to celebrate anytime soon."

What reason could they have for even setting foot in there?

Soshi guided him inside as he set his eyes on the pristine mahogany piano that he bought recently. When he spotted it in the instrument store in Tokyo he knew it suited Hiroki to a tee and he got the seat customized for the utmost comfortable level. He even had it tuned so Hiroki played it without worrying about the instrument being out of tune.

Fuyumi had the idea of placing a plaque with an inscription of encouraging words on the piano itself which they kept from Hiroki. Hiroki's habit of getting to know everything would one day reveal that plaque to him. In his most darkest moments, they were certain he'd gain some encouragement through their words.

"I know we don't have holidays to celebrate Hiroki but your gift is in this room if you can believe it." Soshi explained. "We just have to keep the window open for a while so it can air out the smell or you can buy air fresheners when we go to the store later today."

"I'm confused...what is it exactly?"

Soshi smiled as he told him. "I got you a grand piano Hiroki."

Soshi motioned him forward with a push of his hand and Hiroki carefully walked to the piano. He reached out and touched the capo bar, his fingers glided over the wood. Hiroki ran his fingers over the keys of the piano, he accidentally hit a key and he jumped slightly at the unexpected noise. His father chuckled, he lead him to the plush seat and had him sit down. He placed his hands on Hiroki's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Go on play it." Soshi encouraged him as he saw Hiroki reach his hands out and placed them on the keys. "I have debated with myself for years if I should buy this piano for you ever since I saw your first performance when you were nine Hiroki. I want you to fill this house with your wonderful interpretations of the pieces you play, your mother would sing along while you play and I know she would enjoy doing this with you."

Hiroki said. "Father...I'm happy for this gift, trust me I am over the moon that you took your time to buy such an amazing piano for me..but.."

Soshi stared down at his son as he inquired. "But?"

"I think I will fail you father..what hope do I have to even make a successful man out of myself like this." He played a few random notes on his piano. "I might ruin the pieces I play.."

"I have faith in you Hiroki," He sat right next to him as Hiroki placed his head on his shoulder. "You have a natural gift son, I noticed this when you picked up the piano at an early age and your piano instructor told me the same thing. I know you will go very far if you strive hard enough which is why I recommend you to enter a music based high school."

Hiroki turned to his father in surprise. "Seriously? You always told me to apply to the high school you went to when you were my age. Why the change?"

He took the exams to the joining high school of his middle school so he had a backup to the other schools he applied. Hiroki remembered the five other schools he picked and none of them had a high focus in music.

Soshi said. "In the proper environment your skills will improve in the level you are right now. At my high school they don't place attention to the musical department but focuses on academics, the high school I found they focus on both. We can call in an appointment for you to audition for a spot in the spring."

"You found me a school? Do they accommodate to ...you know.." Hiroki spoke with hope in his voice which Soshi found promising.

"I spoke to one of the head musical teachers and she explained that they made sure all of their students had equal chances to learn. Though mastering the instrument you set your heart to is a goal there, you need to know the regular lessons taught at other high schools." Soshi explained as he wrapped an arm around Hiroki's body.

Hiroki quirked his lips up into a smile. "I'm sure mother will be excited at the news." Soshi stayed quiet and let Hiroki continue. "That I'm entering the school in the spring.. after I pass the audition."

"So you want to go?"

"Yes father. When can the appointment be set?"

Soshi nodded his head. "I can give the call first thing tomorrow but first you need to get used to practicing the piano son. It's been a while since you have actually touched a piano let alone played a whole piece in months."

"I'll start right now." Hiroki said as his father stood up. "Do you have a particular piece I should play father?"

"Try Keegan's Waltz and then Ode to Joy." Soshi answered as he saw Hiroki nodding his head and positioning his fingers in the right places to begin the piece. "I'll tell your mother the news, expect her running in here and listing ideas for your auditioning piece."

Hiroki smiled as he finally felt the excitement run through his body. "Okay." Soshi took a step away when Hiroki said. "Thank you."

He stared at his son with the most loving expression he mustered when he told him. "You're welcome Hiroki."

Soshi heard Hiroki playing  _Keegan's Waltz_ as he walked furthur away from him. He missed a few notes but Hiroki kept on playing and Soshi heard him getting better with each note he hit. Hiroki didn't slam the keys callously but treated them with utmost care. Soshi smiled all the way to his study and left the door open as he talked on the phone.

The instances where Hiroki paused to think of another song, he caressed the keys to his piano. Warmness filled every inch of his body as he let more of his emotions flow through his fingers when he started playing again.

TBC


	3. Lonely Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Nowaki stood beside the rest of the children while they saw one of their friend's standing beside a couple from America. A small suitcase containing the few possessions the child had stood right beside his feet. Pictures of his new home were shown to him during the period when the couple was looked over and interviewed to see if they were suitable parents. The process took such a long time but the child couldn't have cared less, he was going to finally have a home to go to.

The younger children who stood behind Nowaki were awed by the father's blond hair and blue eyes, they saw many foreigners in the city and on tv but the fascination still stuck with them. Which earned Nowaki compliments on his blue eyes but most of them were from potential parents who didn't pick him in the end.

This still hurt him on the inside even if he presented a smile to everyone else. He hated how easily he could disguise his feelings, children were supposed to be overly earnest and honest with their emotion. They were  _not_ supposed to hide them behind a fake smile.

The woman had long flowing black hair and brown eyes, from hearing her fluent usage of the language and appearance they knew she was Japanese. She talked with director Akira Kusama about many topics that the children weren't interested in. Her husband joined in as he told a joke which had the rest of the adults laughing along with him.

The boy's face showed pure bliss that he was picked,  _he_ was selected from all of the children that ran through the halls of Kusama Orphanage. Even though he was happy, the sadness of not seeing his friends hit him hard. He grew up surrounded by children of all ages that for the most part got along with each other.

Nowaki gulped and held his hands behind his back, his smile didn't match the sadness he felt inside. How he wished he was the one that got adopted instead of his friend yet he didn't want to behave like the teens that weren't there to see him off. A number of them were bitter after so many instances where parents came in and chose someone over them. Where their naive enthusiasm and dreams of leaving the orphanage, dissipated as the years passed.

He was ecstatic really, his friend got an opportunity to share life with loving parents who cared for him. Nowaki looked at the silver lining of the situation, he still resided in the place he grew up and the people he cared about so much. He was still 10 years old, he still had plenty of time to get adopted before he was sent out on his own. Unless he took on a job at the orphanage itself, he had to leave his only home afterward.

Nowaki shook his head and got rid of those negative thoughts, he saw the couple telling their son to say goodbye and the child ran toward them. He stood still as the boy went to each child and hugged them, one little girl bawled her eyes out while trying to keep a hold of him.

Akira chuckled as he gently removed her from the boy. "Now now he has to go with Mr. and Mrs. Jones, they have a flight to catch."

The girl wiped her eyes and she waved at the boy. "Bye..Ichi."

Ichi smiled as he waved at back at her, he said. "Smile...everything is better when you smile."

She rubbed her face before she looked at him with a smile, he ruffled her hair which caused her well-kept hair to be in disarray. She pouted as she tried smoothing it down and one of the caretakers went to her

More children ran to him in tears as they had their turn to hug him. Everyone had grown accustomed to see each other every single day, it took them a while to get used to their friend's absence. Nowaki waited until they all retreated away from him before he went to Ichi and held him tight.

He told him with the biggest smile he could muster and he patted him on the back. "I'm so happy for you Ichi! You are so lucky!"

Ichi nodded his head with an equally big smile when he said. "I know right! All I had to do was keep up hope and I would get adopted! Your advice on looking at everything with optimism worked!"

Nowaki gripped his hands behind his back as he said. "See I told you, nothing is gained by just giving up."

"I'll hold onto what you said Nowaki," Ichi told him as he held him one last time as he told him. "I don't know if we'll see each other again but I'll be thinking of everyone here while I'm in America. I'll try to send letters or call when I'm already settled."

Nowaki remembered those same words from another child who left a few months back, she told him the exact same thing. She pinky promised him and she wrote the phone number of the orphanage in her diary which she always wrote inside of every single day. Nowaki thought a few days after she left she would call them and talk about her first day in her new home.

She didn't call them or try to contact them through letters like she promised.

He assumed she was busy with settling in her new surroundings and getting used to the new language she was learning. Maybe she was waiting for a perfect time to call them, what if she didn't know the time zone changes?

Nowaki made so many excuses in his mind for every child who left he orphanage not just this particular girl. It was as if their time at the orphanage was erased from his mind when they were adopted and didn't want to remember their days at the Kusama Orphanage.

The caretakers didn't reassure them on their friends making contact with them. They explained that long-distance calls cost so much money and their parents wouldn't want to spend a large amount of money just for a chat. It was mostly to discourage the kids from attempting to call them themselves which worked and they stopped asking.

After more and more children left, only the littlest children asked if the adopted would call them after classes or when they had time. The teens and preteens gave up on asking their friends to contact them, unless they made a secret promise and they took the initiative to use the phone in the middle of the night. The older kids who had a small job on the side had cell phones to call their overseas friends and saw for themselves how expensive the distance calls cost which proved their caretakers right.

Nowaki kept staring into Ichi's eyes, trying to see any indication of lies. To see if he had an eye for seeing through lies like the adults who raised them and knew when they lied or told the truth. When he realized he thought his friend could be a liar, his heart filled with guilt on letting his disappointment and sadness get the best of him.

He held Ichi to hide his distress on being such a bad friend, Ichi was clueless as he held Nowaki again with a smile on his face. A tear cascaded down Nowaki's cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

Ichi heard his parents call him as he ran to their side. His mother held his hand while his father grabbed his small suitcase, the director walked alongside them as they went to the front gates. The smaller children were escorted to the playground with some of the caretakers and the rest stayed at the front door.

Nowaki stared at Ichi and his parents as they went inside of a cab, the driver placed the bag inside of the trunk. The director waved at them when the car speed up and left their sights, he returned back inside of the gates and closed them shut.

A boy named Yayoi appeared beside Nowaki as he scoffed. "He isn't calling us back,"

Nowaki turned to him. "How do you know Yayoi?"

He counted his fingers. "Did you think Hana, Ichigo, Cho, Hazuki, Taro and Tetsuhiro would be calling us back? They were beyond excited when they found out they were leaving, it meant they wouldn't be seen coming through those gates and having other people know they have no parents."

"I believe in him Yayoi! I know he will call us! His new mom has family here, he'll want to call us!" Nowaki insisted.

Yayoi shrugged his shoulders. "All of the kids say that but when they set foot in their new home they completely forget to call and forget about all of us too."

"But..I wouldn't do that...I would be calling back any chance I would get!" Nowaki told him as the older boy patted his head, a bemused smile showed on his face.

"You're different kid. You actually keep your promises no matter how small they are." Yayoi noticed some of the older teens whispering between one another with scowls on their faces, he already knew what they were talking about. "Hopefully you don't turn out like half of the older kids here."

Pushing away all of the negative seeds that were planted in his mind when he was young, Nowaki turned to Yayoi and assured him. "I won't, I'll make sure I won't."

The future was what he looked forward to the most, the present hurt him too much.

* * *

Nowaki scrunched off his eyebrows as his eyes adjusted to the light coming off of the nightlight in the other side of the room. He sat up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. His body shivered from the chill of the night and he pulled up his blanket closer to his body. He stared up at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed, it was so early that he needed to go back to sleep unless he wanted to fall asleep in class.

Once in a while he fell asleep in class which worried his teachers, thinking that something must be wrong at the orphanage where he couldn't sleep properly. Which wasn't the case, Nowaki couldn't sleep on days after kids were adopted. Having thought about his own outcome when he was adopted kept him up half the night or he woke up to ponder about it even more.

Thinking too much brought up embedded insecurities which he assumed were long extinguished when he was younger resurfaced. His subconscious hit him with the worst possible reasons on why he was overlooked as a potential son. He pinched his arms and cuddled with his pillow, then closed his eyes.

His eyes opened when he heard the child in the next bed whimpering in his sleep. Nowaki sat up on his bed, wrapped his blanket close to his body and sat on the child's bed. He hummed a lullaby he often sang to the younger kids to comfort them, almost instantly the child went into a peaceful sleep.

Nowaki yawned as he waited a few moments before he left the bed. He poured himself some water from the plastic jug they refilled earlier so they didn't have to go downstairs to get water. The caretakers got angry at the kids who were out of bed so late, then they placed each room with their own jug with small plastic cups.

He finished his water and placed the cup back on the stack when a burning smell reached his nose. Nowaki scrunched up his nose at the stench as he walked to the door and carefully opened it to make sure the door didn't creak loudly. He peeked outside and the smell grew stronger, Nowaki tip toed down the hall and followed the smell to the end of the hall where the stairs were located at.

He saw flames consuming each step of the stairs and he stared at the flames in disbelief. Nowaki pinched his arm and slapped his cheeks to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He rubbed his eyes then stared back down the stairs where the flames were already half-way up the stairs.

Nowaki inched backwards before sprinting to the first door and started banging the wood with his small fists. "Wake up! There's a fire! Fire!"

"Shut up Nowaki! Stop lying we're trying to sleep here!" One of the teens yelled from their room, a slam even came from inside before they fell back asleep.

Yayoi appeared from the room next door as he rubbed the sleepies from his eyes. "Nowaki..what the hell?"

Nowaki ran to him and pointed to the stairs where Yayoi's eyes widened when he saw the fire consuming part of a wall. He ran to the room where the fire was closing in and he opened the door harshly then ran inside to wake up those children. Seconds later, Yayoi ran with some kids in his arms while the rest of them trailed behind him.

More doors opened and when the children saw the oncoming flames they alerted the rest of the inhabitants of their room without a second thought. Kids stampeded out of their rooms and went to the other side of the hall as Nowaki signaled them to enter his room for safety. The noise didn't persuade the people in the room across from them to get out of their room to investigate.

They all gathered inside of the room quick, thinking the flames were chasing after them. They shut the door behind them but that didn't settle their nerves as they started freaking out.

"What do we do now?!"

"Should we yell for help?"

"I'm scared!"

"I don't want to die!"

The older children had groups of kids holding onto them for dear life, they comforted them the best they could but they didn't show they were scared as well. None of them had gone through any fire drills and as a result their knowledge on how to handle such a situation didn't configure in their minds.

Seconds went by like hours as they felt the heat growing stronger while the rest tried to figure a way out safely with panic clouding their judgment. Nowaki saw a few of them staring at the window as if speculating whether to go through it or not.

Nowaki took the initiative, he ran to the window and pushed it open as he instructed them. "Go through the window! Go! Go!"

The older children didn't hesitate and they ran to the window, they crawled through it onto the roof. Nowaki helped the younger kids climb through the opening and they held onto the bigger kids when they stood on their feet.

To their surprise, there was a ladder leaning against the building and the bigger kids collected children on their bodies as they climbed down. They assured them as best they could while they held on tightly while sobbing in fear.

Time passed in slow motion for all of them, a few minutes felt like hours to them as they climbed down the ladder. When a group was sure they touched the grass they bolted for it or stayed near if anyone needed anymore assistance. This went on for five more minutes as the ones on the grass saw the fire progressing close and closer to the room.

Relief filled their bodies when they heard the sirens of the fire trucks coming toward the orphanage.

They were now safe, the firefighters were going to resolve everything.

"Wait...where are the others?" Nowaki asked as he recalled all of the kids who left through the window, not all of them got out yet.

"What others?" Yayoi asked.

Nowaki exclaimed. "The guys from across the hall, I didn't see them in here! I have to go back to help!" Nowaki placed the last young child onto the roof as he turned around to the direction of the door.

Yayoi yelled with despair in his voice. "Don't go back Nowaki! Let the fire fighters help the other kids! I can hear them coming down the road!"

Nowaki exclaimed as he poured the water jug on the nightstand over his body. "No they won't make it in here in time! If I don't then I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" He opened the door and smoke gathered inside of the room, obscuring the older boy's vision of his friend.

Yayoi guided the children down the ladder as he dodged the broken glass when the window exploded from the fire. The children who were still on the ladder let go and fell onto the grass before they ran off to hide in the brush or any place they could hide in.

Nowaki ran out of his room and covered his mouth with his soaked t-shirt from beyond the smoke he made out a wooden beam blocking the door of the room across from his own room. The flames almost encased the hall as Nowaki gulped in fear but when he heard the kids screaming for help that urged Nowaki to tread forward. He pushed the beam from the door with all of the strength he had and managed to move it away from the door.

Someone opened the door and the teens saw their chance as one of them slipped out to help Nowaki move the beam from in front of the door. Another part of the roof collapsed from the flames as the guy grabbed Nowaki and pulled him out of the way before the wood hit either one of them.

Nowaki looked up at the guy as he said. "Thank you..Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled wearily at him. "No problem..." He looked around and asked Nowaki. "Where is everyone?"

Nowaki pointed to his room. "They all managed to escape through the window...I think they made it out safely."

One of them exclaimed. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Everyone ran directly into the room and shut the door thinking it could prevent the flames from reaching them for a while. The heat skyrocketed in the room as they ran to the window in hopes of seeing this ladder Nowaki told them about.

Ritsuka exclaimed. "The ladder is gone!"

"What!? It was there before I left!" Nowaki said in desperation as he ran to the window and saw the parts of the ladder consumed in flames as well as part of the roof. "Oh no.." Nowaki stared outside in desperation and a chill went up his spine, the adrenaline lowered and panic set in.

He took a few steps back and his mind swirled with his unspoken screams of panic. Fear coursed through his body and he got closer to the door, burning hot by the flames closing in. His ears blocked the teenagers spoken concern at the expression on his face and his harsh breathing.

"Nowaki?" Ritsuka inquired, reaching out to Nowaki who backed away from him.

The fire spread up to the roof as the wood split apart in large sequences right above where Nowaki stood. Nowaki heard the cracks and didn't realize it was the roof until he saw a large piece of burning wood breaking off the ceiling.

His mind screamed at him to move but his body remained frozen on the spot. He wasn't prepared for the impact as it came into contact with his left side and he collapsed to the floor.

"NOWAKI!" All of them screamed in terror as they ran to his side and they tried to remove the wood.

They flinched from the flames burning their skin, one of them ran to the window and screamed for help until the smoke cut him off into coughing fits. More flames peeked through the door and the walls, some of them huddled together while they cried, others resigned their fate as they stared at the flames with emotionless expressions.

Ritsuka gritted his teeth as he grabbed onto the wood and yanked it off of Nowaki. He threw it toward the door and the burns on his hands ached but he ignored them when he checked Nowaki's body.

The others tried finding any water to at least keep the flames at bay or to soothe Nowaki's injuries. They found the pitcher on the night stand completely empty and swore under their breaths.

"What do we do now Ritsuka?"

He held Nowaki from his right side as he said. "I don't know..."

Nowaki passed out from the shock and the pain from the flames, hoping, wishing, someone would come save them.

* * *

Smoke filled the area as the orphans clung to each other while the EMT's checked them for any possible injuries. A few of them had some burns but they were not that serious, they made it out on time before their rooms were consumed by flames. They were eternally grateful to Nowaki saving their lives, if Nowaki wasn't awake at the right time then they would've all died in that fire.

Yayoi kept his eyes on the burning building and wished with all of his might that Nowaki was safe. Nowaki was the kindest soul he had met and devastation would hit every single one of them very hard if he wasn't around anymore.

He let the EMT check him over and just found small bruises from the kids grabbing hold of him in fear of falling onto the ground. An oxygen mask was placed on his face and he breathed in the pure oxygen which cleared out his lungs of the smoke a little bit.

A group of teens ran with the assistance of the firefighters who hosed down part of the building and managed to get them out through the window with the ladder from the truck. The wooden one the children used had burned completely to ash when it caught on fire from the flames of the broken window.

No one could give a correct recollection of their experience in the fire without their voice quivering and breaking into tears. The older kids almost made it through before they collapsed into sobs like the younger kids.

Yayoi gulped down his fear as he talked to a police officer and told them that Nowaki was the one who woke them all up. He told them everything that happened until his voice gave out and he started drinking water to soothe his throat.

They all saw a woman carrying a child and she was on her way to the ambulance. Now they knew they were all safe from that fire but they didn't know how Nowaki was fairing.

Nowaki stared up through blurry eyes at the woman who carried him out of fire, he muttered. "Are the kids okay miss fire fighter?"

The fire fighter smiled down at him as she caressed his face. "You saved a lot of people young man, you should be proud. I know your caretakers will be glad you're okay."

"They're okay? Everyone?" She confirmed their safety while Nowaki smiled lightly. "That's good...to know." Nowaki winced as he touched the left side of his body.

She told him. "Don't touch yourself, you will irritate your injuries." She handed him to one of the EMT's but before the man left with the child, Nowaki reached out to her with his small quivering hand.

The woman stopped in her tracks when she heard his grateful voice. "Thank you miss fire fighter." She clasped his hand in hers as she smiled.

"You're welcome." She let go of his hand when the man holding Nowaki told her they needed to examine him.

At that, Nowaki slumped in the EMT's arms as he hurried him to the ambulance and the child was examined. The personnel hooked him up to an IV and laid him on the stretcher while they carefully cut Nowaki's shirt from his body to get a better view.

Akira ran to the ambulance when he saw them taking one of his orphans in the vehicle. When he stopped, he saw Nowaki unconscious on the stretcher and he was shocked at the scattered injuries on Nowaki's left side.

"Are you the guardian of this child?"

"Yes I am." The director answered as he flinched when he looked at Nowaki again, shivering at the burns scattered on Nowaki's left side.

He was ushered into the ambulance as they asked him questions about Nowaki's health and anything that came to mind. The rest of the personel got into the vehicle as they drove away as quickly as they could to the hospital.

Akira kept his eyes on Nowaki while someone added ice bags on Nowaki's burns in hopes to lessen the irritation on their journey.

He patted Nowaki's dark hair and the boy groaned in pain. "You really are a brave kid..I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Nowaki opened his blue eyes and stared at the director, he closed them again when he felt his eye lids growing heavy. His mind swirled as the pain medication took affect in his system and he breathed in the oxygen from the mask on his face.

A smile graced his face while tears trickled down his cheeks, Akira was stunned at the display as he wiped the tears from Nowaki's face.

In his hallucination, Nowaki thought it was his birth mother giving him comfort, he saw her as a grey blob with the softest touch. A fake soft voice whispering sweet nothings to focus him away from the pain he felt.

He didn't realize that reality was harsher than his sweet illusions could ever muster.

TBC


	4. On the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

The first thing Hiroki heard was a round of applause as he walked on the stage, confidence was evident in his body language and his stride. He memorized the new layout when he was told about this beforehand and knew where the piano resided. This way he didn't bump into it when he walked toward the instrument. In a larger venue, he would've allowed someone to escort him to his seat but he knew this stage well enough even with the new improvements so he wouldn't need such assistance.

He had performed so many times at this venue that most of the staff already knew of his preference to venture on his own. Hiroki hated the conversations which stemmed off of pity, the newer employees thought they were considerate when they were only annoying him. They also tried leading him to every single place in the building he wanted to go when he wanted to go on his own.

Although new workers who didn't know him well enough thought he was being difficult in the few demands he told them in advance. Hiroki didn't care about their opinions, he was there to play his music and then leave on his terms to the relaxation of his home where he lived perfectly well on his own.

He had dealt with so many people thinking he was helpless. In his youth he was a helpless child, Hiroki admitted to this claim when he first lost his sight as a teen. Now he was an adult, if he needed help he would ask for it and he rarely asked directions when he got used to wandering around the city on his own.

Hiroki met interesting people in his walks, they were mostly senior citizens or children who managed to escape from their parents. These people entertained him until he had to leave to the cab he called in or left with his own parents. He actually expected some elderly couple or a child to talk to him after he finished his last piece. It was his odd trend and he made it into a game whenever he played overseas or even in Japan.

This game he played was never disappointing. He listened attentively to the older citizens when they retold times of their lives when they were Hiroki's age and stories of meeting their first love. These stories reminded him on how his parents first started their relationship and the blissful tone of voice his mother used when she described everything. The longing faces they made to each other, when they spoke loving words to each other and even the heated arguments they resolved when they talked it out.

Whenever he heard their stories as a child, he wished he had a love like they did when he was older. He didn't have a list of specifications but all he wanted was someone who accepted his disability without question. His blindness was something he couldn't hide from anyone, it was the first thing people noticed about him. This was a fact about himself and fixing his eyes was an impossibility.

Hiroki was already content with the love of his family and his closest friends. If someone came into his life and they fell in love, then Hiroki would have thought the impossible happened, someone actually fell in love with him. Hiroki knew he wasn't the most delightful person in the world and maybe the world might have imploded when this happened but he admitted to himself that he would be elated and in bliss.

Having someone love him in a romantic way filled his spirit with some hope that was crushed when he first lost his sight. The possibility of this happening went slim to none, no one would want a disabled man as a partner. Especially one who could not see the person they were in a relationship with or knew their outer appearance.

Despite this initial set back, he would try his hardest not to push this person away. Somehow this person wanted only him and he didn't want to ruin it.

Although he didn't want to rush into anything with just anyone, there was a time and place for everything and just maybe it might happen.

Hiroki made sure he was close enough to his seat before he bowed to the audience and he sat down on his plush seat. He ran his fingers over the keys, recognizing their sleek composition with the differences between the black and white keys. Taking a slow deep breath, Hiroki relaxed into the moment as a small smile appeared on his face.

Then he straightened up his back and his feet touched the pedals. His mind focused on the music he created when his nimble fingers pressed the keys. He forgot about every single distraction in the world while he played. His mission of handling the piano with the respect it deserved and playing it to the best potential was his goal.

The audience went silent as he played the first keys of the piece  _Nocturne #16 by Chopin._

Hiroki's hands moved across the keyboard without hesitation, the rapid keystrokes and peaceful rendition captivated the audience. He let his fingers dance on their own accord and his body took control. His ears picked up the flow of the song as he switched to another section and played with all the confidence in his heart.

Some of the audience closed their eyes and basked in the music that stretched through the whole auditorium. They relaxed in their seats with feelings of peace bubbling inside of their bodies and some had their days stress float away.

Others kept their eyes on Hiroki and were still amazed at how confident he played the music. He didn't fumble once throughout his piece and some of the audience wished this happened for some cheap form of entertainment.

Hiroki practiced longer to compensate for not visually seeing where his fingers touched the keys. Also to take pride in having done the impossible and make his playing more unique than anyone else who played as a profession. These long practice sessions paid off when he played in public and for his own gratification.

Miyagi stood behind the red curtain as he leaned against the wall, he had gotten a ticket and authorization to the back stage beforehand but it was too late for him to get to his seat. He didn't want to disturb the people already seated and he didn't want to interrupt the performance either. He had gotten lost earlier and when the announcement came that Hiroki was performing, Miyagi was still backstage and had no time to return to his seat.

He was only a few feet away from Hiroki and the backstage workers stopped as they stood by to listen in. He was always amazed at Hiroki's playing skill, the studious young man who used to sit in his class transformed into a refined pianist in front of his eyes.

He saw Hiroki's stern face transform when he played, the happiness he exuded when he pressed each key, creating beautiful sounds which glided into the next note flawlessly. The smirk almost missed by the public when he turned his face just slightly that the audience didn't witness it.

Miyagi peeked at the audience and saw their blissful faces at how well Hiroki played the piano. He noticed a couple sitting in the front row middle seats, right in front of Hiroki and they stared right at him. The brown haired woman wiped her tears with a handkerchief while the dark haired man closed his eyes while keeping a smile which lasted the whole performance.

Their traditional style of clothing contrasted with the formal wear the rest of the people wore. The older woman whispered something in her husband's ear while they kept their eyes on Hiroki while he played. His eyes opened briefly to stare at her while he answered her question. He wrapped his arm around her body and held her close while she laid her head on his chest.

Miyagi noticed how the couple looked like they could be Hiroki's parents. Hiroki briefly told him how many individuals compared him to his father in appearance and the man looked exactly like an older version of Hiroki but with black hair. Hiroki also added on how his mother always wore butterflies in her hair and had always done so since he was a child, he still imagined those bright glittering clips clasped in her long light brown hair. Miyagi remembered how Hiroki described how beautiful she was and how at her age, she must still be beautiful. His eyes couldn't asses the outer appearance anymore but the matter in which his mother acted never dulled and shined brighter that he didn't need his eyes to see this.

He stared at her and Miyagi smiled, Hiroki really loved his parents. Although he never really talked about them in his presence when he asked about them Hiroki's whole entire being transformed. A small smile formed on his face as he spoke of his mother and father, and even described some memories he had as a child. He also spoke of Kana and Doctor Tachibana with such respect and love as well. Kana had told Miyagi that Hiroki cared for him despite saying he only tolerated him, Hiroki actually liked him enough to call him a friend.

Miyagi didn't expect this student/teacher relationship resulting into actual friendship. He wouldn't change it for the world, he really cared for Hiroki like a little brother and he really loved teasing the poor man.

Miyagi focused his attention to Hiroki who was getting closer to finishing his piece. He made sure his cane didn't make any noise as he reclined it on the wall. Although with all the scattered noises and distractions in the audience, a simple tap from his cane wouldn't break Hiroki's concentration.

When the song ended with a soft but powerful note, the audience broke into applause.

Hiroki let himself relax for a couple of seconds as he let some time pass while the image of the piano's keys appeared inside of his mind. Slowly, the clapping slowed down and Hiroki concentrated on the next song.

Next one on the list was,  _Moonlight Sonata._

Hiroki went through that song quite easily, this was one of the first songs he mastered months after he went blind. He smiled, the memories of his mother singing random words as he played, even when he hit a wrong note she encouraged him to keep going. Hiroki could almost envision the smile on her face when he went through this particular piece in one go without mistakes.

Every single piece after Moonlight Sonata got equal practice and attention. He didn't want to make a simple or vital mistake which would ruin the flow of the piece for Hiroki. The countless times he played a song again and again didn't bore him. In fact, he always found something in the music which kept his wanting to play it. His fingers itched to play forever, his whole being flourished when he sat in front of the piano and he never wanted to leave it.

Each time Hiroki played a new song, everyone would immediately stop clapping. They saw how he handled the piano, the slight changes of expressions he made with each new piece, the evolution through these pieces through their initial meaning to something Hiroki expressed through his fingers. Hiroki was in bliss when he played, especially when he played on the piano his father gave him a month after his life changing moment.

His parents, his family, Kana, Tachibana-sensei and Miyagi were the ones who stuck by him. They were honest and never sugar coated anything, they treated him as if he still had his sight. He felt normal around them and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The song slowed down as he gently hit the last note.

Everything went smoothly as Hiroki easily transitioned to each and every song without a problem. Although he still heard some people talking in the audience while he played or when he started, Hiroki tuned them out. He focused on the music and let it fill his ears while he poured his feelings through his fingers.

The audience's chatter was quickly silenced when they heard the fast key strokes Hiroki started in his last piece, _Fantasie Impromptu in C Sharp Major._

Hiroki smirked while he continued the fast notes that were sure to have impressed everyone. He slowed down only pick up the fast pace of the piece again, it took him countless practices to have gotten the confidence to play this piece. Hiroki pushed aside his hesitation when he thought he missed a note but his sharp ears picked up the perfect flow of the song, he had not missed it.

He knew many people who still had their sight who couldn't play this piece without spending half their time staring at the keyboard. Hiroki felt pride and smugness when he played particularly hard pieces, it meant his practices paid off. Who wouldn't feel smug on playing a piece that was difficult for those who had sight yet a blind man was able to do it?

Hiroki always impressed his family when he played at family functions which he volunteered to perform in. The last party he went to was his cousin's twenty-eighth birthday and she was so moved that she couldn't stop hugging him after he finished. Hiroki had already grown used to the fact that his mother's side of the family would hug him no matter what the occasion and he admitted that they felt nice.

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched as he listened to the piece as he played it. He swore he missed something but he shook his head slightly, he couldn't psyche himself off, he was almost done and he had practiced until he had to rest his hands for playing for too long.

He slowed down the song until it ended and then silence. Hiroki heard a louder applause from before as he turned to the direction of the sound and audience.

Hiroki stood up from his seat and bowed to the audience, he breathed a sigh of relief when the applause kept a decent rate.

* * *

Miyagi waited in the dressing room with a bouquet of flowers in his arms while he placed his weight on his cane. He already prepared the lines that he would say to Hiroki which would tick him off the most. After their student/professor relationship ceased, they ended up spending more time together outside of the classroom. Whether it was from Hiroki needing advice on his next assignment from different classes or simply talking about each others lives, Miyagi knew he found a new friend in Hiroki.

Hiroki's sight wasn't even an issue to Miyagi, he treated him exactly the same as any other student he taught at Mitsuhashi. Though he had to do extra work to accommodate to Hiroki's lack of sight and Hiroki completed them without hesitation. Hiroki answered his questions, added in to his discussions than the other students who almost seemed to sleep in his class.

Nothing stopped Hiroki in his pursuits and he worked hard for his accomplishments, which impressed Miyagi immensely.

Hiroki told him how he had read the books in his course as casual reading material when he had breaks in between his practices years earlier. That was why he wasn't as stressed as the other college students who took the course because Hiroki took time to understand the books he read and even more when he had to stop at times to run his fingers over the bumps.

Miyagi found out on a drunken binge with Hiroki that the young man kept himself busy to avoid his fear of people leaving him. Hiroki told him about the first person who left him, the beginning of a variety of individuals he thought he could trust.

His ex-best friend Akihiko Usami.

Miyagi had heard of him from the novels he made which were skyrocketing in the book selling charts. He read a novel Akihiko wrote a while back but he found it somewhat ironic after he heard what he did to Hiroki. Someone who wrote such breathtaking literature treated his 'friends' as if they were disposable.

He even watched an interview Akihiko had with a talk show host and saw through his charismatic performance in front of his fans. Maybe he was influenced by Hiroki's story of this man and searched for anything damning about him. But he was sure of one thing, no matter the reason, no one deserved abandonment over something they couldn't help.

One good result of this was how Hiroki found those people who loved him despite his lack of sight.

Miyagi kept this information to himself, Hiroki would tell him about it when he was ready and willing to share his fears with him. In the meantime, he would feign he didn't know a thing. It was the proper thing to do for his friend and he didn't want to unknowingly push him away.

After a show the performers usually got flowers from admirers and fans but the young woman who directed Miyagi to the room advised him to throw away the flowers. Hiroki rejected gifts unless they came directly from his parents or Hiroki's friend Kana who Miyagi met a while back when Hiroki left the bar to go home.

He understood why Hiroki didn't accept gifts from random strangers who might have other intentions than just a casual fan. They were close friends in his eyes so he was excluded from that list. Miyagi was sure Hiroki wouldn't mind a simple bouquet of flowers coming from him, he didn't have any romantic connotations attached to them anyway.

He looked outside of the room and witnessed Hiroki walking to the dressing room at a fast pace. Miyagi was impressed at how Hiroki didn't bump into the many props in the hallway but that changed when Hiroki hit a chair which fell onto its side. The young man cursed under his breath and turned his head around and used his ears to hear if anyone happened to pass around the area.

Hiroki looked relieved that no one saw his embarrassing fumble and he continued walking to the dressing room. He felt so thirsty and he wanted a good sip of the peach iced tea he brought along with him earlier.

Miyagi cleared his throat as he exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face and slammed his wooden cane on the floor. "Hey Kamijou! I saw that!"

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows as he stopped right in front of the door of the dressing room and the scent of Miyagi's cologne filled his nose. "I didn't think you would've stayed after my performance to come talk to me."

Miyagi grinned and ruffled Hiroki's combed hair, finding pleasure when he messed it up slightly. "You should have told me you were this good! It's as if you hypnotized the whole audience when you play!"

"Do you always have to say that every single time you see me perform professor? You've seen me perform before." Hiroki gave Miyagi a look of lack of amusement which caused Miyagi to chuckle.

"Ah ah ah, I'm Miyagi Yoh, Hiroki, I'm not your teacher anymore. We have discussed this too many times, I thought you would've at least started calling me Miyagi by now." Miyagi corrected Hiroki as he smiled down at him. "That was a breathtaking performance, honestly beautiful."

Hiroki's cheeks warmed in embarrassment and pride on the success of his performance. "I practice a lot in my free time..I have to unless I want to fumble in the middle of a piece."

"Your hard work shows when you play." Miyagi chuckled as he handed Hiroki his bouquet of gardenias. "Don't you dare throw these away, I had to ask a young woman at the flower shop to pick these out for me since all the others looked too flashy and I thought I might have picked a wrong one. After so many performances I've seen, I thought it was due that I brought you one."

Hiroki smelled the flowers, the light fragrance wasn't overpowering his sense of smell at all like many bouquets he had received in the past. He actually liked the scent and he knew the perfect place to put them in his apartment where he wouldn't accidentally bump into them. Though Hiroki wasn't about to admit that he liked a gift from Miyagi.

"Didn't the woman who escorted you here warn you I hated gifts?"

"She did warn me but honestly I'm trying to be polite here." Miyagi smirked as he patted Hiroki on the shoulder. "Before I forget, I saw a couple in the front row and they looked the most moved from the others I saw."

"Those are my parents." Hiroki explained, he already knew the couple and didn't need a description to identify them. "They come to my performances when they have free time or they simply want to see me. Although they talk to me every single day in the afternoon or sometimes early in the day. It's nice knowing they are here watching me."

Miyagi sat down on one of the comfy sofas in the dressing room as he placed his cane against the wall. "So they are your parents...when you said they supported you in your career I didn't know they watched you too."

Hiroki sat on his own seat as he smiled lightly and held the flowers close, obscuring the smile from view. "Yes...both of them are really supportive, it's a nice surprise they are here since they told me they were out of town. They were vacationing at Okinawa, the weather cooled down enough that they could enjoy their stay there."

Miyagi smiled along with Hiroki. "Well I saw your father, at least I think he was your father, he had his eyes closed while he listened to you."

"Did he look displeased?" Hiroki asked as his eyebrows scrunched up, one of the many people whose opinion mattered to him was his father. His mother also had an ear for music after her days in musical theater and she was also someone Hiroki tried to impress.

"No, just the opposite, he looked.." Miyagi remembered the expression on the older man's face as his hand interlaced with his wife's hand. "So mesmerized, so amazed...very pleased I should say."

"That's good, father is always honest in his critiques, he never obscures anything that could help me improve." Hiroki said as he heard rustling and footsteps outside of the door. "I think there's someone outside.."

"Really? I'll go check." Miyagi stood up with the support of his cane and opened the door in time to see a couple of stagehands carrying a variety of boxes, he closed the door shut. "It's just some guys carrying some boxes, nothing to worry about."

Hiroki's hands gripped the flowers tight which made the plastic covering them creak loudly. "I'm not worried, I don't like the unexpected."

Miyagi went back to his seat and asked. "Anyway are you going to that hot springs trip with me?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "You never tell me when you are going to go or having booked a place in advance. How am I supposed to plan days off when you are inconsistent."

"A professor has no proper days off I'm afraid...unless we took a weekend trip." Miyagi suggested with a grin. "I can have some old students help me out finish the rest of my work."

"That isn't encouraging to know Miyagi. Never mind, I'm not going there with you."

"Why not? We can relax in good water, my leg will be good because of the health benefits of the hot springs and you can take a break from playing so much." Miyagi explained as he touched the cool wood of his cane.

"Fine...but call me on the exact day."

"Gotcha!"

Hiroki placed the flowers on the table next to him as he pressed the button on his watch. A robotic voice told him the time and he calculated when he would call the usual taxi service to take him home.

Miyagi jumped at the sudden monotone voice which came from Hiroki's watch. "Those voice electronics you have still creep me out Hiroki."

Hiroki glared at the direction on Miyagi's voice. "You creep people out by simply talking."

It wasn't his fault he needed such electronics, his alternative voice for them was a severely cute girl voice which irritated him after a while. He was already due to update his electronics to a variety of different voices where he might find a voice which suited him better. If any voices he liked weren't available or programmed into new electronics then he was stuck with the robotic voice for life.

Miyagi clutched his heart and playfully fell onto the sofa. "Ow..Hiroki you stabbed me in the heart and twisted it around...oh the pain! Kiss it and make it better!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You are so dramatic."

"Why thank you my darling!"

* * *

Kana kicked off her sandals at the door and placed them on the show rack as she held onto the plastic bag she brought along with her. After her shift at the hospital, she had time to make something for Hiroki since she knew he would be ordering in food. Hiroki didn't cook and found ordering out so more reliable than him attempting to cook a simple egg. He couldn't lie to himself that he would succeed without sight helping him out.

Hiroki always joked that she was more like another mother to him than a friend, which she didn't take much offense, she loved taking care of people. Especially if these people were very important to her and she didn't mind doing little favors or making them meals.

She pulled back her short black hair in a low ponytail and took off her jacket. She placed it on the coat hanger beside the door as she stretched out her arms in front of her body to relieve some tension. Kana took notice of Hiroki's dress shoes on the rack and she ventured further into his home.

Hiroki didn't mind her visiting him when they didn't see each other as often as they would've liked. Kana had her shifting hours as a nurse and Hiroki had some overseas performances that had him outside of Japan. Hiroki was homesick half the time he was away, although he enjoyed his experiences overseas, his homeland, family and friends inspired his music to shine. Something that he loved to express through his pieces which he thought was more meaningful than talking about it.

She exclaimed in joy. "Hiroki-kun! I managed to get a good vintage wine for us to have a little glass while we talk."

Hiroki shook his head in amusement as he stood up from his seat at the table and went to the cabinet a few feet from him. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the wine glasses one at a time, he placed them on the counter. He felt for any wayward glasses before closing it shut.

He grabbed the glasses carefully and went back to the table. His free hand felt for his chair and he walked around it then sat down on it then set the glasses in the middle of the wood.

"And people wonder why we aren't dating when you burst into my house with alcohol and promises of drunken adventures with each other." Hiroki said out loud while Kana placed the food onto the table.

"We have good times without the alcohol remember that Hiroki-kun. Though your drunken talks with Miyagi-san's at the bar sound so much to be a part of, I should find out where you two hang out so I can go too." She joked as she took out the container with the cutlets from the plastic bag.

Hiroki denied it with a frown. "I don't get drunk with him."

"Oh yes you do, he told me about it the last time we talked on the phone." Kana teased him with a grin on her face, Hiroki could imagine it vividly inside of his mind.

"He lies, he makes such callous lies. All to make me seem like I am a drunken fool like him." Hiroki stated while Kana gave him a light hug.

"I've missed you Hiroki-kun." Kana told him as she let go of him and she sat down in her seat.

Hiroki said with a bemused expression on his face. "I did too, your loud chatter hasn't filled up my home in a while."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true, you never shut up."

"Meanie." Kana pouted as she moved onto the container she brought with her. "Now I hope you eat everything because I know you order out so much and that isn't good for you."

She opened the plastic container and the smell of the food reached his nose. "You made pork cutlets for me?" Hiroki asked.

"Yup, I added extra cayenne in the flour to make them spicier for you." Kana pulled out a chair for herself. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your performance the other day, I had to stay an extra few hours at the hospital, a girl called in sick and they couldn't find another nurse to take her place."

Hiroki nodded his head in understanding, he didn't expect everyone to make his performances all the time. "It's alright, you sit through my practices and that's pretty much the same."

Kana shook her head with a smile. "No it isn't. You take on another persona when you are on stage, the applause fuels your performance and makes you add something extra." Before Hiroki objected she interrupted him when she told him with a grin. "You know it's true."

Hiroki shook his head. "It's not that I'm a different person Kana..I'm just focusing on the music. The applause does somewhat urge me, that's when I know each note was played correctly but I'm trying to convey the meaning behind the music. Whether the meaning is playful, melancholic, romantic, or happy. I can't just press the keys without feeling, it is insulting the piece."

Kana was awed at his explanation as she took out the wine opener and slowly screwed it on the cork. "Hiroki-kun...that's lovely."

"Not really."

A loud pop came from the cork as Kana placed it inside the plastic bag and started pouring the wine in the glasses Hiroki placed on the table. "Well I think so no matter what you say, besides we are due to see that Takarazuka performance next week."

Kana placed Hiroki's glass right beside his hand and tapped his skin with the glass to let him know it was there. "That's right! Thank you for coming along with me."

"It's no big deal, we haven't gone anywhere together in a while." Hiroki wrapped his fingers around the glass and lifted it up to his lips, taking a good long sip.

Hiroki suddenly yawned and smacked his lips, Kana shook her head. "You really should get some sleep after I leave, I'm sure you can't concentrate on your practices when you're sleepy."

"I have all day tomorrow to sleep Kana, I'll fall asleep right after I take a shower. Though I'm sure my parents will be calling me later like usual." He said as he closed the lid on the container of food. "Thanks for the food Kana, it is really good."

"You're welcome Hiroki-kun!" Kana smiled as she sipped from her glass of wine. "I can make more food for you, a lunch or a dinner maybe?"

Hiroki shook his head. "It's okay, I'm going to be visited by my manager and he's probably going to bring something along with him. We are planning some more performances in this area before I leave for Kyoto."

Kana said. "That's great! I'll get a chance to see you play on stage!"

Hiroki told her with a small smile. "I can send you your ticket, just tell me which day you are free and I'll set it up."

Kana chuckled. "You don't have to, I can buy them myself. I don't want you giving out free tickets willy nilly."

Hiroki chortled. "I only give them to you, my parents and Miyagi. I am not going to be poor just by giving one out once in a while."

"Well..okay...just this once."

"That's what you said last time and look at you now." Hiroki pointed out with a smirk on his face as Kana stuck her tongue out at him.

She told him. "I stuck my tongue out at you."

"I know, you always did that when we were kids. You don't really change Kana."

Kana chuckled. "You haven't changed at all either, so we're even. I'm so happy we are still the best of friends."

Hiroki felt her put her hand on his shoulder as he said with a small smile. "I am glad we are still friends too."

* * *

Hiroki let the rose scented bath salts fill his senses while he soaked on the tub. He rested his head on a small pillow while the radio played in the background, it was set on this talk show he listened frequently which gave solid advice to the listeners. He came upon it when he fiddled with the knob of his old radio one random day and the voice didn't make him cringe or sound condescending to the listeners which he liked.

The host's voice was filled with wisdom and her answers were sincere as she told the listener her thoughts. Hiroki had once thought of calling in but he disregarded wanting to punch in the numbers on his phone after he realized he had no real question to ask her. Besides, he had close people in his life who could answer whatever he asked but it helped that an unbiased party listened to his him.

He had no problems at the moment to complain about other than having some trouble on some pieces he was practicing. Then again, that was almost every single time he had a new piece to try out or he simply enjoyed and wanted to play for himself.

Hiroki rubbed his shoulders with the warm water and massaged the tense spots he found as he let out a groan. He closed his eyes as he massaged his aching hands with a soft soapy towel, he took breaks in between his practices when he felt the strain in the muscles. Attaining carpel tunnel would hold him back until his hands recovered and he didn't have the luxury to stop his performances.

The piano was his outlet from the outside world and not playing it would hurt him deeply.

He had already taken a quick shower before filling the tub with water, he didn't want to bathe in any dirt that washed off of him. He could waste a few minutes to properly scrub the dirt off of his body and then relax in the tub. It wasn't a big deal.

Hiroki felt like he was floating in a sea of warmth and tranquility. The scent of the roses provided the feeling of being in a rose garden, he always had bath salts in his home and it seemed he would never run out of them. He could always count on Kana or Miyagi suddenly bringing him more bath salts or soaps with a variety of smells. Tranquil smells which worked to soothe him after a long day on the outside world.

He submerged himself into the water and he blew bubbles with a smile on his face. These little things always made him feel better than before he got into the bath. No one knew he did them and he worked hard to keep it that way forever or until he was caught by surprise.

The phone rang throughout the apartment as Hiroki opened his eyes. He carefully stood up and got out of the tub onto the bath rug where the access water he couldn't dry off dripped onto. Hiroki reached for the towels on the side of the tub. Wrapping one around his waist, the other one rested on his shoulders.

He carefully made it into the living room and counted his steps toward the desk which had his phone. He rarely used this phone but then again he didn't give away his number to just anyone so it stayed silent most of the time. Hiroki placed his hand on the desk and carefully moved it to the phone and curled his hand around the receiver.

Hiroki picked it up and placed it on his ear as he said. "Kamijou Hiroki."

**"Hello sweetheart!"**

Hiroki's spirit rose when he heard his mother's melodious voice, he really loved her voice. "Hi mama, how was Okinawa?"

**"It was really great, we went walking everywhere and we stayed at this adorable hotel near the sea. I really wished you could have gone with us, you would've loved all of the food the restaurants were offering and the water was a perfect temperature for swimming!"**

Hiroki shook his head in amusement. "You two didn't eat yourselves sick this time right?"

**"Of course not, we are just fine and we learned not to mix certain foods at a certain hour. And for your information son you were the one who got sicker by drinking those beers on our last vacation."**

Hiroki scoffed. "No way, if anything you were the one eating all of those sweets as if someone was coming on to steal them from you.

**"Noooo...anyway we managed to make it to your performance sorry we couldn't stay behind to see you in person. Someone called Soshi after your last song was played and told him someone messed up a contract at the company, he was beyond furious when he left me at home to deal with the problem."**

"I know one of the my friends told me when he met me back stage.." Hiroki told her as he chuckled. "I can already picture the angry face I saw when I was a kid. Honestly those people should know better than to mess up something so important and on a Saturday no less."

**"Well it was about time that something got messed up sweetheart,"**  She told him.  **"So how did you feel your performance went?"**

Hiroki answered her. "I would say pretty well, but I'm sure I missed a note in the third piece I played and I managed to get through that last one alright."

He heard her chuckle.  **"Well everything sounded wonderful nonetheless. Why haven't you introduced me to this friend of yours?"**

"Mama you know who he is, remember Professor Miyagi?"

**"Why yes I do, but I haven't properly spoken to him yet. Do you think he'll like me?"**

Hiroki smiled. "He'll like you mama, he has wanted to meet you and papa for a while now."

**"Really?"**

"I'll introduce you two next time."

**"Good! I have to go, it's pretty late, good night little butterfly.** "

Hiroki smiled at her nickname for him when he told his mother. "Good night mom, tell father good night as well and how he needs to drink his tea before going into a rampage."

Fuyumi laughed on the other line as she assured him.  **"I will make sure to do that sweetheart and lock everything up before you go to sleep."**

"Yes yes I will, don't worry so much," He humored her and knew she was smiling as he heard the tone of her voice.

**"I can't help it, a mother's worries never cease you know."**

"I would be surprised if you stopped worrying about me." Hiroki told her. "Good night."

**"Good night."**

Hiroki ended the call and he placed his phone carefully onto the receiver. He dried himself off even more and made sure the second towel was still tight around his waist. A shiver went through his body and he left the damp towel over his shoulders while he walked around his apartment. He checked every single window and the front door before venturing to his bedroom.

His right hand lightly felt for a small frame on the wall and turned to the right toward his room. He went inside and he took out his pajamas and dressed himself. He put on his pair of gloves so his hands were kept warm throughout the night. This prevented them from cramping when he started practicing the piano in the morning. He learned this trick from one of his teachers at the high school he attended and was eternally grateful for this advice.

Hiroki pulled the sheets of his bed to the side and he said on his bed as he heard the cries of baby next door. "It looks like their brat is cranky again...every single damn night this happens."

He got back up and slowly walked to the living room where the radio resided. He felt for the machine and pressed play, soft soothing piano music filled the room and the crying from next door went down.

"They should be happy I haven't gone next door to complain yet." Hiroki said with a frown. "Or they should at least invest in some instrumental music to put their kid to sleep so I don't have to do it."

TBC


	5. Seeing Him Perform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Nowaki checked the time on his cell phone and took the last bite of his lunch before putting the empty containers inside his black bag. Finishing his iced tea, he stretched his arms over his head and rolled his shoulders to relieve tension he built up throughout the day. Nowaki still had twenty minutes left and he planned to relax at his desk or chat with any of his co-workers who decided to stay at the office to eat.

He rolled his chair back from his spot and looked at his surrounding area for any of his co-workers. Nowaki saw a few older men in the corner side of the room near the water cooler chatting with each other and cackling among themselves. He knew every single person in the building but he wouldn't necessarily call them close friends.

A good portion always left the building during lunchtime or used this time to investigate some of the cases they had in the files.

He wanted to get back onto checking up on more kids on his case load or investigating any anonymous calls about a child in a dangerous environment. There was always a new file on a family so work was never ending but Nowaki liked to keep himself busy. On those real slow days, the office was such a bore and there was nothing to do. At times, he was the one physically checking the houses. He was sure it was due to his height which at times intimidated people or maybe it was how well he handled even the most angriest person when he talked to them.

Choosing social work as a career was at times stressful and the occasional threatening phone call from a parent wanting their child back reached his line but he liked helping other children. Seeing their smiling faces when they encountered him on the street or a store, thanking him on his hard work for really working hard to make sure they were safe. It was worth it.

A good portion of the kids were sent to his old home at the orphanage which was rebuilt and good as new after the fire. Donations were sent by various individuals after the story hit the news and most of it was used to pay for Nowaki's stay at the hospital.

To repay the generosity, Nowaki pushed himself through school and managed to get decent grades. The kids who attended each of his schools were pretty brutal in their studies but he somehow made it into the top ten. He also worked after classes to pay off his tuition and on his days off so he was constantly busy. In high school, he got in through a scholarship but he wasn't allowed to work or he would lose it. Somehow, he hid his part time jobs from the school and he graduated without them knowing otherwise.

Everyone at the orphanage supported his endeavors, his example had more of the children trying harder in their studies. This brought Nowaki such joy, these kids would have another option by working hard even if they didn't have a family by the time they were told to leave. Akira was surprised at his decision to enter social work, the man expected him to have picked something different but Nowaki convinced him that this was something he really wanted to do. A different career didn't jump at him, but being in social work did and he wanted to help other people in dire situations.

He took out a small bottle of lotion from his desk and poured some in his right hand. After he put the bottle back inside of his desk, he carefully moved his turtleneck aside as he started rubbing the skin of his left shoulder. Nowaki smiled as he gently massaged the rough skin of his shoulder, after such a long day, the fabric of his clothing irritated the skin and he needed some lotion to soothe it.

After a few minutes of doing this, Nowaki stopped as he carefully adjusted his turtleneck to hide anything from view. If he didn't take the time to apply lotion on his skin then he would be uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

"Hey Nowaki."

"Senpai?" Nowaki inquired as he looked over his shoulder when he recognized the voice.

Tsumori leaned against the cubicle as he held up a pair of tickets in his hand. "Hey Nowaki if you have nothing to do tonight why not go with me to this concert I'm going to."

Nowaki tried reading the information on the tickets but he only made out the name 'Kamijou Hiroki' through Tsumori's fingers. "Kamijou...Hiroki? I've never heard of him before, who is he?"

"He's some pianist I found online that I thought would impress my date since she used to play the instrument. I researched information on him too but my date called me to tell me that she couldn't make it." Tsumori explained with a dramatic sigh. "I really don't want these tickets to go to waste and no one is willing to buy them from me since no one listens to piano music at all."

Nowaki chuckled. "Alright I'll go, you don't need to get into your acting moments to convince me senpai. I like listening to piano pieces, I used to listen to them all the time as a child."

Memories of his stay of the hospital entered his mind where he laid on his hospital bed. Half the time, he stared outside of an open window which had a whole view of the cherry blossoms in full bloom which he fully enjoyed. Those blossoms would gently float inside and cover parts of his body which the nurses found adorable but it was a hassle to clean them from the room.

The I.V drip on his arm dulled the pain of his injuries, the kind nurses who tended to him, the daily visits of the director of the orphanage, and the other orphans visiting him with words of gratefulness for his bravery.

In the afternoons, he heard someone playing a light melody which transcended throughout the whole hospital. They were simple pieces but as time progressed they transformed into complicated melodies which eased Nowaki and made him feel relaxed at the hospital. The nurses told him the player was a young teen that came to play for the children after his classes, he went to a music based high school and from the sound of his music was exceptionally good at the instrument.

Nowaki longed to see this person play with his own two eyes but the doctor had him in bed all the time unless he needed to use the restroom or a sponge bath. He returned home when he was almost healed and only went back in the mornings for the doctor to see the remainder of the burns for signs of infection.

Those melodies helped him so much which was why he loved the piano. He never learned to play it but always wished he could and maybe be good enough to play with the young man at the hospital. A meager wish but he held it close to his heart. He had no name or even had a good look at this young man despite his long stay at the hospital.

Finding him after so many years was an impossible feat and he had no clue to start.

Tsumori bowed in jest before handing Nowaki a ticket with a dashing smile. "Do you want me to pass by your house to pick you up?"

Nowaki politely declined and missed the slight drop in Tsumori's smile. "I can make it there on my own." He read the location of the performance and he added in. "It's close to my apartment so I think I'll get some shopping done beforehand as well."

Tsumori lifted his smile back to the big grin he had earlier. "Don't be late or I will hold it against you and they have a fancy wear policy so don't wear jeans."

Nowaki smiled. "I'll make it there with plenty of time to spare and it's a good thing I have fancy clothes from our company Christmas party last year." He looked at the time and turned to Tsumori when he said. "Well lunch is over so I'll see you at the performance okay?"

"Okay." Tsumori said as he turned around and walked away while Nowaki took out a file on a pair of kids he was looking at before lunch rolled around.

Nowaki read the papers again with newly acquired energy. He turned on the radio as a relaxing slow song played, his eyes took in the information he would need before he went to check up on this case. The report mentioned how the parents left their children unattended for hours at a time and when the children were seen, it was as if they had not been taken cared of for days.

He had seen so many cases where the parents were clearly unsuitable and yet they continued on having children. At least the people who called with viable information had them finding cases they otherwise would not have known. Nowaki sighed as gained more energy and got back to work. He needed all the energy he had to really focus on his work.

When Tsumori was at a far enough distance, he did a slight fist pump at his success at asking Nowaki out. He had to tell a white lie over the loss of a date but he knew Nowaki would accompany him if he was charming enough. Tsumori started planning his attire, which he was sure would have Nowaki looking at him throughout their whole trip. He knew a good place for them to eat afterwards and Nowaki might realize some feelings for him.

He smirked as he flicked his hair to the side, everything was going to plan.

* * *

Tsumori smoothed down his hair as he leaned against the wall while people in formal clothing walked inside of the building. He checked the time on his phone and then to the sidewalks on the road. Nowaki wasn't late but if they wanted to get to their middle seats they needed to hurry inside before more people started arriving. Though Tsumori doubted that a pianist would bring in a whole crowd of people, so they would be fine if Nowaki decided to be somewhat late to the performance.

He looked down at his formal dark suit which he steam pressed to perfection at his home. He had read about Hiroki Kamijou just to impress Nowaki if he asked him any questions during the performance, one of the things which stood out to him was the pianist's disability. When he first saw Hiroki in the video, Tsumori admitted on how the pianist was sort of handsome. He wasn't too ugly by his high standards. The suits which were obviously picked from a third party, fitted Hiroki perfectly and when he walked to the piano, it almost seemed like he still had his sight.

At first, Tsumori thought it was a publicity stunt but when he saw a zoom-in of his eyes, he was convinced of his blindness at that moment. Those opaque milky eyes made him feel uncomfortable and Tsumori was glad he got seats in the middle so he didn't have to really look at his eyes. Though he could appreciate his appearance from a fair distance and he might chat with Nowaki while the man played. Many people talked while in the middle of a performance, so they wouldn't get caught so easily.

He was sure they would be the only young people in the audience until a young couple walked past him inside of the auditorium. Tsumori was kind of surprised when more young people were walking inside and a few girls were giggling over how handsome Hiroki was when he played the piano. Fans of pianists sure were strange people from what Tsumori gathered.

Tsumori caught Nowaki at a fair distance away and he shoved his phone in his pocket. He didn't want to make it seem that he was checking his phone because he thought Nowaki was late which wasn't the case. He arrived twenty minutes earlier so if Nowaki came early then they could have a good chat before they ventured inside.

Nowaki hurried down the street as he stopped on front of Tsumori. "Am I late?"

Tsumori shook his head with a smile. "Not at all, you are just in time."

Nowaki sighed in relief. "Good, I didn't think that going to the supermarket would take me too long."

"You went during the sale rush right?" Nowaki nodded his head and Tsumori chuckled. "You shouldn't do that, those house wives are so ruthless when it comes to getting the best deals."

"I know but I saw some things that I needed for the week and I couldn't pass up getting them cheap." Nowaki said as he brushed off his jacket, thinking there was some lint on it.

"What's a few extra dollars for something Nowaki? Aren't most things on sale just going to expire anyway?"

"Surprisingly no, I always shop when the produce is on sale because you can find a lot of good things there. I got a good batch of cherries for half off! And the peaches were sixty percent off too!" Nowaki said in excitement.

Tsumori put on an interested face as he kept nodding to what Nowaki was telling him. He didn't want to talk about produce of all things.

"I wouldn't take you as a guy who actually ate fruit."

"They taste delicious and they provide really good vitamins for the body." Nowaki told him.

Tsumori noticed that Nowaki wore another turtle neck as he commented. "You didn't change from your other turtle neck?"

Nowaki blinked as he looked down at the dark blue turtle neck he wore. "This is a different one from today senpai, besides, this one is silk so it is really comfortable."

Tsumori always wondered of Nowaki's fixation with turtle necks. He had never met a person who wore them as often as Nowaki did, which at times sort of bothered him. It always seemed like Nowaki was hiding something from him but he didn't want to ask Nowaki on this topic unless the turtle necks resulted as a problem.

He mentioned this to Nowaki on the first month he started working at the social worker offices and a lot of people brushed it off as a quirk. Tsumori knew it has to be something else but Nowaki told him that he just liked turtle necks. It really wasn't a problem in Nowaki's eyes and he never overheated in them in the summer which surprised a lot of people. Though in rare occasions he wore a buttoned up shirt which always had a real high collar which hid most of his neck.

Tsumori was going to find out what Nowaki was hiding eventually.

Nowaki asked him. "Is it a problem that I wear this here? Should I go back and wear something different?"

Tsumori chuckled. "No no, I don't think anyone cares. If you have a fancy jacket and slacks then they won't bat an eye on what you have underneath."

The taller man sighed in relief, he didn't want to wear another shirt. Even a high collared one might have exposed some things he didn't want to be seen but he could have risked it since it was getting darker. Nowaki fiddled with his shirt and made sure everything was in their proper place.

Tsumori decided to stop talking about the turtleneck as he said. "We should get going inside before we can't make it to the middle seats I got."

"Of course." Nowaki smiled. "I have always wondered what this venue looked like from the inside. I have seen loads of people coming here for concerts but I never thought about buying a ticket to see a performance."

"I'm glad to have invited you then Nowaki." Tsumori grinned as they walked to the entrance.

They went inside and presented their tickets to the person at the front door before venturing inside with everyone else. Nowaki saw a variety of people who were chattering with excitement over seeing Hiroki, this made Nowaki eager to see him as well. If a lot of people were happy to see someone perform then he must be real good.

* * *

Nowaki and Tsumori got decent seats in the middle of the audience as everyone quietly went to their own seats. Nowaki flattened down his jacket as he sat down and sighed in relief when he saw that the people behind him would be able to see the performance. Every time he went anywhere, he didn't want to be a bother to anyone because of his height. Which was why when he went to the theaters, he sat in the back so he wouldn't block anyone's view. Nowaki realized that the back seats were always the best seats so he didn't mind it so much.

Tsumori checked his hair on the screen of his phone as he licked his teeth. Nowaki didn't notice his primping as he looked around the venue, it was so beautiful and he loved the statues that he saw on the walls. His eyes landed on the piano in the middle of the stage. Ever since he left work and went on his errands, he wondered what Hiroki Kamijou looked like. He didn't have internet at home and when he was at work he didn't look for images of the man since he was busy working.

After a while, the image of the pianist didn't matter, it was the way he played the instrument that did.

Nowaki saw more and more people filling the auditorium, excitement started to fill his body. He saw a young man with sandy hair accompanying an older gentleman going to the front row. The older man held onto his arm as he walked with a cane in his other hand. He grinned while motioning to the stage and told the young man something which made the frown on his face transform into a smile. He even pushed the older man slightly in amusement before sitting in his seat.

The older man sat after him as he ruffled his sandy blonde hair and he young man blushed slightly. Nowaki managed to see it before more people sat in their seats and blocked them from his view. He smiled lightly, it seemed so many different people gathered at these events.

Tsumori turned to Nowaki as he said. "There is more younger people than I expected, I thought pianists only got an older type of audience."

Nowaki smiled as he pointed out, "Well I love piano music senpai, so I am considered one of those young fans in the audience."

"I still don't get it, why do you like the piano anyway. After a while it all sounds the same."

"It reminds me of something safe and warm from my childhood." Nowaki briefly explained. "Every single piece is magical and has a meaning behind it, it isn't just a variety of different notes senpai. I find instrumentals to be more interesting than the lyrics sung by most artists."

"Is that so?"

Nowaki nodded his head. "Not that I have anything against music in general, I just like listening to the instruments."

Tsumori noted this in his mental list on how to seduce Nowaki in the future. He didn't like instruments himself since he was used to most music, he would set it aside just to get Nowaki to be his new lover.

A few minutes later, the intercom was used to introduce Hiroki as everyone in the audience applauded. Nowaki had his eyes on the stage as Hiroki walked onto the stage with confidence, his eyes were open as he briefly looked toward the direction of the applause. Nowaki's eyes sparkled in excitement when he saw Hiroki striding to the piano in front of him, his body moved gracefully on the stage. Something was off about him as he briefly touched his seat before sitting down.

He massaged his hands for a brief moment as he moved his fingers over the keys. Hiroki placed his feet on the pedals as he softly caressed the keys, he found a few keys that were somewhat jammed and Hiroki envisioned those in his mind before he considered starting to play.

Nowaki was confused as he turned to Tsumori and asked. "Is there something you didn't tell me about Kamijou-san?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah the guy's blind."

Nowaki's eyes widened as he noticed the small little things Hiroki was doing as he memorized the piano's keys. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered, he manages to play alright and has a small fan base to support him financially. I thought it was obvious when you looked at him." Tsumori said nonchalantly as a man turned around and shushed him.

Nowaki apologized for his senpai before he placed his attention on Hiroki. The pianist finished his inspection before he started playing  _Waltz of the Flowers from "The Nutcracker."_

Hiroki played a jumble of keys at a fast rate which transcended in an array of lovely notes. He slowed down for a while as he kept his ear open for anything amiss and he listened for the chuckle which would have come from Miyagi who sat in the front row of the audience. Hiroki chose this particular piece to play first since Miyagi enjoyed seeing the ballet when they performed in the city and it would be a good conversation starter for the date Miyagi said he would bring. Hiroki still couldn't comprehend Miyagi's choice, a nineteen year old boy who was once his brother-in-law but then again he noticed how Shinobu could handle Miyagi's teasing.

He smirked as he went from the low notes to the high notes in a fast rate and he relaxed his shoulders so he wouldn't tire himself out so fast. Although he had caught Shinobu muttering on how Hiroki might be faking his blindness until Miyagi had him stare into his eyes to prove a point which didn't affect Shinobu, he still treated him the same. Shinobu didn't present any indication of changing his behavior around him, Hiroki felt gratified at this result.

So for once, he was going to make Miyagi's life a little easier in providing something they could talk about. He hid his smile as he transcended into the recognizable melody that most people have heard on the radio or the TV as he slightly swayed with the music. Hiroki opened his eyes slightly as he breathed deeply while his fingers expertly played a perfect melody which was music to his ears.

Nowaki sat there in amazement as he watched Hiroki play. A melody resurfaced in his mind as he remembered the feelings of longing and his moment of peace from his childhood. Hiroki looked so natural as he played the piano, he noticed the small smile on his face as he continued on with this piece. Nowaki recognized this song from "The Nutcracker" but he had not heard it played this beautifully, especially a solo piece with the piano.

He placed his hand over his heart as he sighed in bliss. Warmness filled his soul as he kept on listening to the music filling the auditorium. He didn't hear a lot of people murmuring as Hiroki played the piano, he knew they were so enthralled by this lovely music that they were speechless. Different music brought on different emotions in people, Nowaki understood how instrumental music was soothing and a brought a new level of calmness in the soul.

Tsumori was sort of impressed at how Hiroki managed to keep up with the fast paced parts of the piece but piano music bored him. He rather enjoyed the fast paced club music he heard when he went to the clubs on the weekends. Not that he had anything against people who liked piano music but he liked to grove to the music he listened to.

He studied Nowaki's lean body and his long legs, Tsumori knew he would be a great dancer if he took him to the club. He just needed to figure out when Nowaki had some time to himself and drag him to the club himself.

Every single piece Hiroki played made Nowaki more amazed and he turned into his newest fan. Nowaki already planned to look online to buy another ticket to see this man again, he didn't know why he never went to piano performances in the first place. This was so much better than listening to the radio at home and he could meet so many interesting people who shared his same interests.

Nowaki's eyes were glued to Hiroki throughout the whole performance and ignored Tsumori when he tried to start up a conversation. Each time Tsumori said anything, the same man who sat in front of them turned around and shushed him which gained the attention of the rest of the people surrounding them. Tsumori only glared back at the man and the rest of the people who gave him dirty looks in speaking during a performance.

Hiroki transitioned then to one of Nowaki's favorite pieces, when Nowaki was in the hospital, this particular piece was played constantly. It was called,  _Arabesque #1 by Claude Debussy._

Tears gathered in his eyes as he smiled thought the whole piece. He kept himself together as he wiped a stray tear from his eyes. His eyes closed as he let the spell of the music take over his body.

* * *

"That was...amazing...just amazing..." Nowaki said with a huge grin on his face as he turned to Tsumori. "Thank you for inviting me."

Tsumori patted Nowaki's left shoulder a little too harshly as he told him. "No problem! I would've wasted money if I didn't at least come here, though all of that time sitting just to hear a piano. I could have just done that at home.

Nowaki flinched each time Tsumori hit his shoulder and he turned the other way to hide the expression on his face. "But it's nicer to hear it in person and to see the pianist play, it's a wonderful experience you know." He turned to Tsumori when the man stopped touching his shoulder.

"I guess." Tsumori yawned. "Though I was more tempted to sleep more than anything."

"Well I want to come to another one again when I have the chance. I might even buy some front row tickets so I can see him up close. Do you know when Kamijou-san plays in the area again?" Nowaki asked, admiration showed in his eyes and Tsumori hated that expression when it wasn't meant for him.

Tsumori knew exactly the next time Hiroki played. After he purchased the ticket a list of Hiroki's oncoming performances popped up and he had planned another day he was going to invite Nowaki. Now that wasn't going to happen, jealousy coursed through him at this person who took Nowaki's attention away from him.

He assumed Nowaki's attention for this blind man was no more than fascination that he found something to make of his life. Anyone would be amazed that someone with a disability had formed a better life than just sitting around wallowing in pity. Tsumori was interested in this development for a few seconds before he grew bored. Hiroki's 'talent' was nothing new, he saw children playing the piano and it wasn't that amazing.

Besides, Nowaki was always busy helping other people in his spare time which Tsumori thought was adorable yet a waste of time. Nowaki was a young man who could do something better with his time than hanging out with the elderly and the children of his old home at the orphanage. Tsumori wanted Nowaki to spend more time with him for example, he was loads of fun and Nowaki would never be bored.

He suppressed his ugly side with a fake smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Nowaki pouted as he scratched the back of his head. "Hmm...maybe I can search the web when I have time.. Where did you say you found the tickets again?"

"I forgot."

"That's too bad..." Nowaki sighed. "I already have Kamijou-san's full name so I don't think looking for his performance listings should be too hard."

Tsumori bit his tongue and kept back his remark over this man. He had never shown his bad side to Nowaki and didn't want to chase him away if he said anything that would end their little friendship. Maybe even ruin any future relationship they might have when they go on more of these 'dates'.

Nowaki spotted Hiroki walking toward the other direction while holding a pure white cane in his gloved hands. A warm trench coat covered his body from the cold night as he walked toward the door with the older gentleman he saw earlier, walking right beside him. Hiroki let go of his white cane for a brief second to wave at the man who limped away with the assistance of a wooden cane.

The older man grinned at Hiroki while he told him something. Nowaki saw Hiroki responding to the man with a frown on his face which only caused the other person to laugh in amusement as he walked away. The older man went to the young man with sandy hair who only stared at Hiroki with a doubtful expression on his face. He held onto the man, pulling him away from Hiroki as the other chuckled in amusement.

Nowaki was in awe at how gracefully Hiroki moved despite his lack of sight. He had not imagined actually seeing Hiroki walking in front of him since the image of him in front of a piano seemed so natural.

He wasn't going to miss this opportunity to talk with Hiroki not when he was so close.

Nowaki took a step back from Tsumori who didn't notice him leaving on account of the countless people surrounding them as they left. Tsumori kept speaking and his voice grew distant with each step Nowaki took away from him. He felt bad for ditching his friend but he could explain himself when they saw each other again.

Hiroki turned his head to his direction slightly and Nowaki's heart fluttered. He placed his hand over his heart in shock as he kept his stride over to Hiroki, picking up the pace with each step he took.

Why was his heart racing from just staring at Hiroki?

Nowaki shook his head as he breathed evenly, he rationalized his speeding heart over a case of nerves. Who wouldn't be nervous meeting someone who was just on stage? Especially someone so talented who obviously put in hours of practice to make his performances so amazing.

"Wait, Kamijou-san!" Nowaki exclaimed, he swiftly avoided the people and made his way closer to Hiroki. "Can we talk please?!"

Tsumori kept talking to himself as he walked toward the entrance, thinking Nowaki was following him diligently. "It wasn't that great of a performance honestly, anyone can play an instrument and make it sound good."

* * *

Hiroki heard someone call his name from a close distance, he halted in his steps when the footsteps got closer and closer to him. He didn't recognize this person, this voice wasn't registering as someone familiar to him at all. The confident and light footsteps weren't registering inside of his mind. Smoothing down his trench coat, he waited until the man stopped near him and caught his breath.

Nowaki was glad Hiroki stopped for him, he wanted to speak to the man who played so beautifully. Though he would've understood if Hiroki had no time to stop, musicians were always busy. He had heard people playing the piano before but it was as if Hiroki made every single note matter, he treated the keys with so much care and love.

This man must really love playing the piano. Nowaki loved it when people had passion for their career and had fun with it.

Nowaki bowed as he introduced himself. "I'm Nowaki Kusama it's nice to meet you."

Hiroki nodded his head as he curtly said. "Hiroki Kamijou."

"Yes I know, your name was on the ticket I got from my senpai." Nowaki explained as he continued. "This is my first time seeing you play and I am impressed. I am still starstruck and when I saw you walking in front of my eyes I needed to talk to you."

"So you took your chance then and what did you need to ask me?" Hiroki was used to having people asking him the usual questions about how many years he played or how he was able to get by without his sight.

In his last interview for a pianist magazine, he talked about his life and his life in the music school he entered. He answered most of the questions he was asked but denied answering his private life questions. His privacy was something he wanted to keep private. This was why he never really had a lot of people around him he didn't know for years or were sincere in getting to know him.

His manager sat next to him the whole time, who sat right beside him, giving him some silent support. Though he answered a few questions on Hiroki's future performance venues and if he would be leaving Japan to some overseas performances.

"Well I have no idea...this was a spur of a moment kind of thing." Nowaki answered honestly as he blushed. "What does someone ask a pianist? Um..."

Hiroki heard someone close by and the clicking of a camera. His eyebrows furrowed, so this man was part of some ploy to gain his trust and then try to get something out of him. With a name like Nowaki, it was obvious that he used a fake name to try to get closer to him. Hiroki felt ridiculous for having let himself trust someone a tiny bit after he felt so good after his performance.

This was why he stuck to talking with children and older people, they were always so honest.

Hiroki told him with a frown on his face. "Whatever you hoped to gain by talking to me is surely done correct?"

Nowaki was surprised at the cold tone Hiroki used as he inquired. "What?"

"Listen I don't need anymore people trying to enter my life and then leaving without a word. I have no time to deal with any new  _friends_  who use me for their needs." Hiroki explained as he stood his ground and scrunched up his eyebrows.

Nowaki placed his hand on his chest as he declared. "That is not what I meant at all! I truly felt touched by your music! I've always loved the piano but your playing...your playing has affected me deeply."

Hiroki arched a brow, he still doubted Nowaki, like most of the people he thought were not trustworthy. "Oh really? How so?"

Nowaki remembered a slow playing melody inside of his mind from his past. "You treated every single note like it mattered... it brought a sense of nostalgia in my heart. It reminded me of a peaceful feeling that brings me so much joy and happiness." The silhouette of a faceless young man entered his mind, sitting in front of a piano playing a particular piece he remembers fondly.

Hiroki's face went slightly red as he coughed into his hand. "That's...interesting to know. I have never had someone tell me that before...and actually mean it." He had gotten compliments from many people, some of those people only did it out of interest.

He held onto his cane tighter and he heard another click of a camera, he muttered. "I hear someone a taking pictures..."

Nowaki looked around and saw a young woman taking pictures of her group of friends as they stood in front of a huge poster. "Kamijou-san, it's only a young lady taking pictures of her friends and the venue. Wait you thought that I was..." Nowaki realized that Hiroki thought he was tricking him for something sinister. "I would never be so callous to take advantage of your disability to take pictures of you without your knowledge."

Hiroki's eyebrows furrowed as he loosened his grip on his cane, his voice showed his distrust as he asked. "How can I be so sure of that Kusama? I have heard this declaration throughout my whole career. People are so willing to take advantage of the weak, I am not weak by all means but I don't have many people I trust in order to protect myself."

"I understand Kamijou-san, I don't have many people I am close to either."

Hiroki scoffed. "I can hear the likable and honest aspects in your voice. Don't lie to me." He turned to walk away until Nowaki told him. "It's true, I might have many people I know well but they are not close enough to be called my friends. There are just some things that no one can ever understand."

Hiroki stopped as he turned around to the direction of Nowaki's voice. "Something happened to you in your past am I right?"

Nowaki nodded his head, responding in a solemn voice. "Yes..."

"Then it is my assumption that you distance yourself from others on account of this incident. Correct?"

"Yes. When something happens to you, many cannot understand dealing with the trauma years later. The belief that everything can be solved quickly isn't relatively possible, there are still some scars left behind." Nowaki explained as he placed his hand on his left shoulder.

Hiroki nodded his head, he clearly understood what Nowaki meant. "That's understandable."

Nowaki took a chance since he saw Hiroki wasn't too bothered by him as he asked. "Would you like to have a coffee with me?"

"What?" Hiroki inquired in surprise.

"I want to get to know you better and the best I can think of at the moment is meeting over coffee. You don't have to if you don't want to." Nowaki said as his face went bright red, he was somewhat glad Hiroki couldn't see his face at that moment.

Hiroki gulped as he said. "I have time off tomorrow if that is acceptable."

Nowaki stared at Hiroki in surprise when he inquired, "Really?"

"I have nothing to do tomorrow so this would be a nice distraction." Hiroki said with a serious expression, his pride would be shot if he showed any expression which revealed the happiness he felt over being asked.

"That's great! I have the day off from work tomorrow as well so if you have a phone I can leave you my number." Nowaki smiled as he waited for Hiroki to take out his phone.

Hiroki handed it to him. "Your name is really Nowaki isn't it?"

Nowaki told him as he added his number to Hiroki's contacts. "Yes, I always get questioned over my name a lot to see if it's just a nickname but it really is my name. After a while, I found that I suits me pretty well and I wouldn't change it." He pressed the call button next to his name and he took out his own phone to see if it would call his phone.

Hiroki heard the jingle of another phone as Nowaki chuckled. "Okay, now I have yours. I hope you don't mind that I called mine so I could get yours Kamijou-san."

"No...not at all." A car honked right outside of the building as Hiroki told Nowaki. "I have to go, my cab has come to pick me up."

"O-Of course!" Nowaki said as he bowed again and shook Hiroki's hand. "It has been great meeting you, I will call you tomorrow with the details okay?"

Hiroki nodded his head, he tried keeping his hopes down if the next day turned out to be a disappointment. He felt Nowaki let go of his hand as he walked away and Hiroki turned to the door and pushed it open. He went straight forward to the cab as he opened it and slid inside. His usual cabby, Akiyama-san, greeted him like always and asked him the usual questions which Hiroki answered.

Hiroki wondered.  _He better not make me regret this tomorrow morning._

Nowaki managed to make it to the other side of the venue and caught Tsumori standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest. He apologized and explained he needed to get something done, he was relieved when his senpai showed no signs of being angry with him. They walked down the street as Nowaki fiddled with his phone in his pocket.

Nowaki smiled as Tsumori talked to him as he thought  _I know the perfect spot to take Kamijou-san tomorrow. Hopefully he likes it and we can be friends._

TBC


	6. Meeting Over Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Hiroki walked down the busy street as he paid attention to his surroundings while he kept his cane a fair distance from him. His usual black coat reached down to cover over his knees, so he wouldn't feel cold. The addition of his mother's handmade scarf, the color he forgot after having it for so many years, kept him warm. He listened to a child crying to his right, the mother trying to calm the child down, a pack of teenagers chatting away to his left who bumped into him and didn't apologize. Most of the people walked around him or he suspected moved out of their way, Hiroki picked up their whispers on how a _wful_  his life had to be because he couldn't see anything. He kept his initial remarks to himself as he focused finding the coffee shop Nowaki called him to meet up at.

He had gone to this place before to meet up with his cousins who visited from America who were dying to meet up with him. The only reason he remembered it was the fact that they made a real great green tea muffins and it was right beside a flower store where the scent of the flowers immediately reached his nose. There was no way he would miss it when he confirmed with his usual cab driver if he was on the right street. Sure, he navigated on his own a good percentage of the time but it was good to have a second input to where he was going.

His cane hit a trashcan and Hiroki's scrunched up his eyebrows at the noise. The higher level of hearing he had just made worse but he moved around it and kept on walking on ahead. His cane hit a pole as Hiroki rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, it seemed there were more additions to this street than he realized. He smelled roses up ahead and he knew he was close to the coffee shop, the aroma of the strong coffee reached his nose as well.

Nowaki smiled from his spot in front of the cafe as he fiddled with the collar of his brown turtleneck and his black sweater. He patted down his blue jeans and made sure there was no gum under his black shoes. He spent a good portion of the morning thinking of topics to bring up when he talked to Hiroki. Usually, he was confident in talking to anyone but Hiroki lacked his sight and the list of ideas he had shrunk down.

He scoured the area for any sign of Hiroki, he found him when he spotted a navy blue scarf with orange stripes going through it. Nowaki held back the urge to run over to him as he remained on his spot and waited for Hiroki to walk closer to him. He didn't want to possibly scare him if he ran toward him and Hiroki didn't know he was coming but he settled in calling for him.

"Kamijou-san!" He waved to get Hiroki to notice him but then remembered the man couldn't possibly see him due to his blindness and he winced at his mistake.

Hiroki walked a few more steps ahead when Nowaki said. "I'm glad you made it, Kamijou-san."

"Good morning." Hiroki told Nowaki as he held his cane close to his chest to avoid hitting the man when they moved on inside of the cafe. "I'm surprised you are actually here...no offense."

Nowaki asked. "Did you think I was not going to come and leave you here alone?" He saw Hiroki stiffen in front of his eyes as he placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Trust me, if I wasn't serious in meeting you, I wouldn't have given you my number."

"Well..." Hiroki shrugged his shoulders as he looked away. "It's happened to me more than once so I can't be too careful in who I meet in my life."

Nowaki made sure Hiroki's hand was on his arm when he said. "Well I will change all of that, you have your hand on my arm and we will be going inside of the cafe." Hiroki turned to Nowaki with an incredulous expression. "Kamijou-san, those people who never came are not worth it."

A surge of anger coursed through Nowaki. The fact someone would ditch someone for whatever reason was not alright in his books. After the incident, he always made sure to remain courteous and polite to anyone. Life was too short to throw out hate and misery, he made sure to make himself appreciate life even more. If it wasn't for him, so many people he knew and himself would have died in that fire. He didn't consider himself a hero but he only wished to help anyone in need.

Feeling Nowaki's arm tense underneath his hand, Hiroki pushed up his sunglasses with the back of his hand. He remained silent, not giving any indication of saying anything to what Nowaki told him about those people. After a while, Hiroki learned to never put out his trust so easily, there were few people who genuinely cared for him that he was always speculating the intentions of anyone who met him.

Yet, Nowaki's voice never faltered when he spoke to him. The usual reliability of watching a person's body language, looking into their eyes, this was something Hiroki didn't have. He learned the usage of his ears, finding little details in a person's voice to know their exact feelings in the situation. There was something about a voice where Hiroki pin pointed things that the person thought they had hidden from everyone. This sense turned into a replacement to his sight, it was not just for his piano but also for every day life.

Hiroki gulped when he broke the silence. "Nowaki, it's okay." He patted Nowaki's shoulder, gentle and understanding, he continued on. "I have dealt with this since I was a teenager and I am growing used to it. Also..I can tell you are sincere. The tone of your voice and this arm under my hand tell me everything I need to know."

Nowaki broke from his thoughts, turning his gaze down to Hiroki, his face turned slightly red. "T-Thank you..." He rubbed his face as he hesitantly laughed. "I don't know what came over me, I guess, I would have lost hope too if that happened to me constantly too."

Hiroki curled his hand around Nowaki's coat, he closed his eyes as his lips quirked up. "You are too kind of a person, Kusama." He used his cane and tapped it against the floor to make his point. "I am freezing out here so we better get inside or I will turn into a frozen statue."

Nowaki burst out laughing as he placed his hand on top of Hiroki's gloved hand. "Kamijou-san, you are bundled up enough to withstand a storm! How can you possibly feel cold?"

Hiroki hid his embarrassed fumble at his wording as he coughed into his hand. "That is beside the point, I thought we came here for coffee, not to stand outside in complete silence."

Nowaki lead Hiroki toward the door with a full grin on his face. He opened the door as the warm atmosphere of the cafe burst at them before they took one step inside of the cafe. Hiroki smelled the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee and the variety of flavors which were added to the coffee upon request. His scarf suddenly was too warm for him and he wished he was already sitting down so he could take it off of his neck. He loved it because it was a gift from his mother but he was already feeling dizzy from the outburst of warm air as a result from the hot coffee.

He tugged the scarf down slightly, exposing his neck as Nowaki lead him to a different direction. When he accidentally hit Nowaki's shoulder with his head as they stopped, he realized Nowaki was sufficiently taller than him. Usually, he was bothered when anyone was taller than him but the height suited Nowaki in an odd way, he was the gentle giant with a kind heart.

The attention they received was something Nowaki noticed when they were going to the register. He saw people sneaking glances at Hiroki, then at the white cane and back at Hiroki. Others stared from the corner of their eyes as they continued on their conversations, at least they were not whispering about Hiroki under their breath from what he could tell. Although, Nowaki didn't have heightened hearing so he didn't know if he could dissect all the different conversations going on around them.

Stopping in front of the register, he looked at the options on the menu and checked the many pastries they sold there.

The young man grinned when his eyes landed on Hiroki. "Hiroki! What a surprise seeing you here!" Nowaki jumped at the volume of the young man's voice as he kept a good grip on Hiroki's arm.

Hiroki arched a brow, recognizing the voice, he reached out his hand and the young man grabbed a hold of it. "I didn't know you worked here Akito. Did your mother finally let her brat go out and earn his own cash?"

Akito laughed as he rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Yeah, I had to get father to agree since he has been wanting me to get off of my ass and do something other than ask him for cash. Mom only wants me to study but this job fits in my schedule at university anyway." He turned to Nowaki when he said. "Sorry about my voice, I sometimes forget where I am at times. I'm Akito Kamijou, Hiroki's cousin, and you are?"

Nowaki introduced himself with a non intrusive smile. "Nowaki Kusama, it's a pleasure."

Akito gave him a suspicious look as he observed him, "I have never heard of you from Auntie Fuyumi or Uncle Soshi." Nowaki saw the calculating eyes of this young man and it seemed Hiroki's family was overly protective of anyone who got near him.

"He's a new acquaintance of mine brat." Hiroki told him as he smacked Akito's hand lightly. "Nowaki is harmless, I know what I am doing."

"If you say so Hiroki, you always know when people are pulling in their bullshit." Akito went back to his grinning self when he asked. "So what will you two have?"

Nowaki coughed into his hand when he answered. "I will have a vanilla ice coffee with whole milk,"

"Got it," Akito typed in the order on the register, then he turned to his cousin. "And you, Hiroki?"

"Green tea with honey and lemon. And if you still have those green tea muffins, I'll get one of those." Hiroki said as Akito confirmed that they still had them when the young man went to the case and saw some fresh from the oven.

"You are lucky, these just came out of the oven." Akito said as he told them their total and Hiroki took out his wallet from his coat pocket.

"Kamijou-san, you don't have to pay for me." Nowaki said while Hiroki pulled out his card from the pocket of the wallet.

Hiroki turned to Nowaki as he tapped his chest with the back of his hand. "I want to do it, let this be a treat from me, okay?"

Nowaki didn't want to argue with Hiroki when he said. "Okay, but next time I am paying for you, Kamijou-san."

Hiroki smirked as Akito took the card from him and processed their payment. "I can agree to that." Akito handed Hiroki back his card and Hiroki placed it back into his pocket. "We should find a seat before the morning rush comes along."

Nowaki beamed as he lead Hiroki away from the register. "Alright!"

* * *

Hiroki took his hand off of Nowaki's arm as he touched the chair in front of him. Before he sat down, he took off his scarf and his sweater and placed them on the chair. He leaned his cane against the wall while he got on his seat, Nowaki had informed him on his choice of their seating arrangements. They were far away from most of the people, toward a wall and there was no window near them. Hiroki was glad on not having to overhear anyone else's conversations, his heightened hearing always had him unknowingly catching conversations he never wanted to know.

Nowaki took off his sweater and put it on the chair. He watched Hiroki with fascination, there was no hesitation in moving his seat back or stopping himself from sitting down. There was no one in the neighboring tables so Hiroki couldn't have hit his chair to someone else's chair. There was also a removal of black gloves, Hiroki hid them inside of his coat pocket and remembered they were in the right side of his coat.

Nowaki's concentration on Hiroki broke when Akito called Nowaki back to collect their drinks. He turned around and saw Akito placing their drinks on the counter as well as the muffin on a small plate.

The taller man stood from the table. "I'll be right back Kamijou-san."

Hiroki nodded his head, hearing Nowaki leave, he let out a deep sigh. Running his fingers through his hair, he tapped his foot on the ground. It was a nervous habit he picked up after using the pedals in the piano for so long.

Nowaki returned in a flash while balancing their drinks and Hiroki's muffin. "Kamijou-san, do you want me to grab anything else for you while I am standing on my feet?"

Hiroki turned to the location of Nowaki's voice when he responded. "No, I can only handle honey and lemon in my tea right now. I am trying to remain healthy during the flu season."

Nowaki placed the cups and the plate onto the table with a slight clink. "I should start drinking more teas then, there are already some at my job that are coughing up a storm. I think I am built so strong if I don't get sick, I rarely get sick anyway."

"Where do you work at?" Hiroki asked as he pulled his cup toward him, the cup warmed up his hands.

"I am a social worker for the city," Nowaki dug out his business card and placed it in Hiroki's hands, his name was well pressed in the paper so the characters of his name stood out. "It really is a rewarding but stressful job. I am happy I get to work with kids and a lot of them manage to get out of whatever trouble they got themselves into."

"It suits you," Hiroki commented as he read Nowaki's name on the business card, Nowaki was actually the man's name. "This career I mean..."

Nowaki laughed. "Well after being the one to council most of the kids in the orphanage, I wanted to help out people which was why I got into social work. I mostly end up handling cases which involve children and checking up in their safety or helping children through the foster care and in the orphanage." He saw the confused expression on Hiroki's face. "I am an orphan, so I know the exact feelings these children go through and they tend to trust me more because of it."

"Oh.." Hiroki took his first sip of his tea, he felt himself warming up already. "It's no wonder you have a passion for this job. You just want others to feel safe and comfortable in whatever situation they are in because you went through it yourself."

Nowaki stirred his coffee with his straw. "Yes...many people think the kids only misbehave because they are bad children but most of the time it is to get rid of the feeling of rejection. There is a small minority of children who get adopted and many more are placed in adoption or in the foster care system. The need parents have for their own blood related child is something I have come to realize, the adoption rate in Japan really isn't high."

Hiroki kept his hands around his cup. "It's not surprising, a lot of views on adoption haven't changed too much. The ones who want to adopt are not qualified and plenty of people just think they fixed their problem by leaving their kids in orphanages. Was your orphanage good to live in?"

Nowaki said. "Yes it was, the owner, Akira Kusama really loved all of the children. The caretakers were so loving and made sure the kids felt that they were in a safe place. Sure there were plenty of kids who grew bitter over not getting adopted but the rest tried to make the best of staying there."

"That's good, I have heard plenty of horror stories over run down orphanages who made the children into slaves or mistreated them."

Nowaki smiled. "I was just lucky to have been left there...though I was left during a typhoon."

Hiroki's eyes widened behind his glasses. "You..were left in a typhoon?"

"I don't know the reason but Akira found me before the storm got any worse." Nowaki laughed in amusement. "I was called the Spinning Typhoon for a while as a child since I used to twirl around when I was bored."

Hiroki let out a snort as he covered his mouth. "I cannot believe they called you that."

Nowaki still had his smile on his face. "Did you get a nickname as a child?"

"No, not really. Well other than my mom calling me Hiro-chan." Hiroki added in. "Don't you start calling me that, Kusama."

"Call me Nowaki," Nowaki suggested. "I don't mind at all. So, how long have you played the piano, Kamijou-san?"

"Since I was eight years old, I didn't enter competitions or performances until I was nine." Hiroki answered. "My teacher found that I had a natural talent in playing the piano. I was one of her favorites to enter in competitions but after school started being more work, I had to leave it for a while." He took off his sunglasses and placed them on the table. "Before you ask, I wasn't born blind."

Nowaki's eyes widened as he scratched the back of his neck. "I wasn't going to ask if it was going to offend you, most people don't like being asked such questions."

"That's true but.." Hiroki took a small sip of his tea. "I have no shame in my blindness. There's no point when I am going to be blind for the rest of my life, my parents know this and respect my decision to not go into more invasive surgery to see if it can be repaired. My eye doctor told me it was impossible but other doctors have told me that in America they might help."

Nowaki said. "I see...well it is ultimately your decision Kamijou-san, no one else's."

Hiroki sipped more tea before placing it back onto the table. "And it seems like a waste of money, I am used to my life at this point."

Nowaki nodded and then he asked. "So when did you become a professional in playing the piano?"

"I was...in my early twenties if I remember correctly. I went to a specialized music school in high school which had me test my skills and my ability to play the instrument. After winning a few competitions, I started playing in much higher competitions until my manager signed me up to play in different venues." Hiroki took a bit of his muffin and gulped the piece before he said. "He's a friend of my mother's for years, so he offered and I accepted."

"That's good, not a lot of people know their managers in a deep manner as you."

"Well, he used to visit my family pretty often when I was a child so I got to know him well." Hiroki explained. "It helps that he knows piano music since he understands the hands are the pianists most important instrument so he carries extra gloves when it gets cold."

Nowaki smiled. "How extremely thoughtful of him, do you have any favorite composers?"

"I..enjoy all of the composers, I love learning a new piece when I have the chance." Hiroki closed his eyes. "I have memorized so many pieces that I think I might explode when I practice but..it is just fun."

Nowaki was in awe as he placed his chin on the palm of his hand. "Wow...and I thought hearing such beautiful music was amazing but to hear the person who played it.. is so wonderful."

Hiroki knew his face was turning red as he sipped more tea and took a bite of his muffin. "Well, after so many years of playing, it has turned into a way to relax myself. Other than having a beer at the end of the week with my two friends."

"Do they play instruments as well?" Nowaki asked, Hiroki played the piano so it wouldn't be a surprise if his friends played instruments.

"Not at all. Miyagi is useless when holding an instrument, he might even break it if he is not careful. Kana is more of a singer than an instrument type, but she knows some beginning songs on the piano." Hiroki explained. "What about you? Do you play an instrument?"

Nowaki answered. "Nope. I always wanted to play the piano but after getting so many jobs and school, it just went to the back burner after so many years." He grinned when he said. "You played my most favorite piece the other day."

"Which one?"

"The one by Claude Debussy, Arabesque number 1." Nowaki informed Hiroki. "I heard that song constantly when I was a little boy and it always stuck by me throughout my life. Which had me enter to other music by Chopin, Döhler, Beethoven, and plenty of other composers but Debussy is my all time favorite. Well for nostalgia's sake that composer is my favorite."

Hiroki stared at Nowaki in shock. "You actually know piano composers?" He thought Nowaki would bullshit his way out of this meeting but to actually get the pronunciation of the names and know the name of Debussy's piece? It wasn't easy to find the name of piano pieces when the music had no lyrics to simply type in a computer.

"Of course! Usually it takes me a while to remember the names since I forget them sometimes but I have some CD's in my home." Nowaki sipped a good portion of his iced coffee. "My senpai finds it odd that I love instrumentals actually."

"Oh really?"

"He told me this when we went to see your performance, he only took me since his date bailed on him."

Hiroki arched a brow. "He does know he could get refunds or sell his tickets to someone else right? If he doesn't like piano music then he shouldn't have gone to my performance or any piano performance if he thinks it is silly."

"If senpai didn't take me with him, then I wouldn't have met you." Nowaki saw the bright side of it all. "So I have to thank him when I see him next time."

"I guess so." Hiroki finished his tea and ate the rest of his muffin. "Play music around him, he'll get used to it whether he wants to or not."

Nowaki burst into laughter as hid his smile behind his hand. "I didn't take you as a jokester, Kamijou-san."

Hiroki's lips quirked up. "You are barely scratching the surface in knowing who I am, Nowaki."

* * *

They left the cafe ten minutes later, Hiroki had gotten a call from his manager to meet him to talk about his next few performances. Nowaki understood Hiroki had to leave as he made sure the table was tidy as he left with Hiroki. He saw Hiroki pushing a few buttons on his phone which voiced the contact and he pressed the call button on 'cab driver'. Hiroki talked to someone and gave the address of the cafe before hanging up the phone.

A drop of water fell onto Hiroki's nose, his nose wrinkled from the contact as he wiped if off with his sweater. "Damn it..I should have checked the weather report on the radio before leaving home."

Nowaki bit the inside of his lip to prevent himself from laughing. The facial expressions Hiroki made just explained his mood without having to look him directly in the eyes. Speaking of those eyes, Nowaki actually found them endearing and they hid away the brown luscious color of Hiroki's eyes. Those soft hands were hidden underneath the gloves Hiroki had on before he took them off inside of the cafe.

"I didn't know you took a cab home." Nowaki said as he held onto the cane and Hiroki kept himself near him by pressing against him.

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "I got used to it after I stared getting into performing and most buses don't run by the time I leave the venue."

"That makes sense, I take it you don't take the train."

"No." Hiroki stated as he fixed up his scarf. "I would be trampled over by those people and with my lack of sight, I can't dodge them when they come at me. Besides, I sometimes walk since I remember most of the city but with the new remodeling going on everyday, I... tend to get lost."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Nowaki said as he patted Hiroki's back. "I can still see and I sometimes get lost too."

Hiroki looked up at Nowaki when he said. "How in the hell does a giant like you get lost?"

Nowaki just laughed as Hiroki shook his head. "It just happens, don't worry I sometimes use my navigator on my phone to know where I am."

The cab stopped right in front of Hiroki and the driver said hello to Hiroki with a huge grin on his face. Hiroki responded to the man with a smile on his face as he slightly waved at him. Nowaki stood beside him in confusion, Hiroki talked to the man with such familiarity. It seemed Hiroki took the cab pretty often to have gotten acquainted with the man.

Nowaki handed Hiroki his cane when he saw him feeling for the handle of the door of the cab. Hiroki thanked Nowaki as he held his cane with both of his hands.

Hiroki told him. "I'll talk to you later, Nowaki."

Nowaki smiled when he said. "Of course, we'll keep in touch or I can call you sometime this week. Thank you so much for this wonderful time, Kamijou-san."

Hiroki nodded his head. "You're welcome...I have to say I had a wonderful time as well." He pushed the button on his watch which announced the time when he heard Nowaki chuckling. "And what is so funny, Kusama?"

"Your watch is so interesting that's all, I've never seen these type of watches in the stores." Nowaki commented.

"...Well I can't very well read the time and the voice gets irritating on the wrong day. You have to special order these since these models are still new and you have to program a voice to go with it." Hiroki said as he heard Nowaki open the door to the cab and he stepped forward. "The robot voice is better than the cutesy one I was offered, trust me on that."

"I'll take your word for it, Kamijou-san." Hiroki got inside of the cab as Nowaki closed the door and Hiroki pushed the button to roll down the window. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

Hiroki hesitated for a moment before he said. "Alright."

The cab left into the traffic a moment later which left Nowaki standing there on the sidewalk as he watched the cab leave his sight. Standing there for another moment longer, he turned his heel and walked away. A smile remained on his face as he went to do his errands for the day.

TBC


	7. They Make Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

"I can't believe you convinced me to come along with you." Hiroki said as he heard the doors in front of him slide wide open as Kana lead him inside of the grocery store. "You know I always call in for someone to carry my groceries over to my apartment right?"

Kana grinned when she said, "You have me here to make this whole experience go along so much faster so there is nothing to worry about. It's about time you left home for once, that piano is not going anywhere and you need a break."

Kana wrapped her arm around Hiroki's right arm as she swiped a basket from the pile right beside the door. She grabbed another one and handed it over to Hiroki. He accepted it without any complaint but she tried not to laugh at the frown on his face. It took some convincing on her part to get Hiroki to leave home on one of his practice days but the last time she was at his home there wasn't a lot in his fridge. She didn't want to deal with a crabby Hiroki when he didn't have any food inside of him.

Besides, she knew he enjoyed going out once in a while. Their last trip was to that theatre troupe which Hiroki had nothing but compliments to give. His heightened hearing gave him a better perspective of the actresses and he said they were a greater improvement than the last time he accompanied her to a performance. He especially enjoyed the main stars who really gave it their all and Kana saw it with her own eyes, agreeing full heartedly with him. Ever since they were kids, they always had fun where ever they went.

Kana lead Hiroki into the produce section while they both held their baskets in their free arms. Hiroki managed to keep his cane close to his body so he didn't hit anyone. He might be blind but people never took kind to him accidentally hitting them with his cane, it wasn't his fault that people didn't look where they were going. If he had to admit it, there were a few times where he tripped people on purpose and when they saw the cane they didn't say anything but he heard their crude words over his blindness.

Although, the last time Hiroki ever went to a supermarket it was with Miyagi. He had not come back with Miyagi ever since the guy dragged him to every single sample stand in the grocery store. He only ate the samples due to politeness, most of them were things Hiroki would have never willingly eat if he was given the choice. Then, there was the extra ten minutes Miyagi spent trying to look for a specific brand of shampoo which Hiroki knew would do nothing more than to make his ex-professor's hair smell decent.

He knew having Kana go with him to the store was his best option. Well, other than his parents who sometimes went to the store on their own just to give their staff back at home a break. Though, it was more for his mother to get his father out of his the house and out of his paperwork for one afternoon more than anything.

"How was your date with the guy you told me about the other day?"

Hiroki turned to her as he snapped. "It wasn't a date!"

Kana giggled when she saw his face turning bright red. "Sure it wasn't,"

"It really wasn't. He was just some new fan who took a liking to my music, that's all." Hiroki told her as she lead him to the produce section and he smelled the fragrant fruits right away. "Surprisingly, he sounded young and he actually knew a little bit about the piano so we ended up just chatting away. He's a social worker for the city."

Kana reached out for the clear bags when she said. "Really? What's his name?"

"Nowaki Kusama."

Kana arched a brow and for a second thought that the guy lied to her friend, "Are you sure that's his name?"

"I know, I felt the same way when he first told me his name after my performance but he was more than earnest to put his number on my cellphone." Hiroki added in. "I felt his business card which had indentations of his name printed on it, so his name is legitimate. Well, unless social services let's their workers had aliases for their job."

Kana said as she grabbed some peaches. "I would be surprised if they did." She smirked when she leaned close to Hiroki. "Introduce me to him, then I can tell you how handsome he is."

Hiroki scrunched up his eyebrows. "You know I don't care about appearances," He pointed to his eyes. "The fact I can't see gives me less stress in caring what people look like. I only remember you as a brat not as a full grown woman at this point" He heard her laugh. "Don't you dare laugh, Kana."

"I'm sorry but.." Kana placed her peaches into her basket. "I wonder how you imagine me today since I don't have long hair anymore and lets face it, I'm old now. I think I am getting some wrinkles in some places I don't want too."

Hiroki scoffed. "Please, I have felt your face too many times to know that you are still as young as ever. You are just like my mother, according to what my father, she is still young looking despite the fact she is already in her fifties."

Kana placed her head on Hiroki's shoulder, closing her eyes, she smiled. "Even though you will deny it, you really are a sweet person, Hiroki-kun."

Hiroki opened his mouth but then closed it when he couldn't find the right words to say. Kana was so sincere in her words that he had to repeat what she said inside of his head. At times, he was cantankerous, moody and aggravating. He never understood where she got her descriptors from when she saw him at his worst but he appreciated having her in his life. This went to his family, Miyagi and maybe even Nowaki who was getting into his life. He considered himself lucky that he had these people to support him at his lowest.

She opened her eyes, looking up, she saw Hiroki smiling. It was a slight quirk of the lips but Kana saw it so clearly but she kept it to herself. Hiroki probably already realized he was smiling and wouldn't want her to tell him that he was doing it. She reserved telling him what he was doing when she felt the need to tease him.

Hiroki commented. "It turns out one of my cousins is working at the cafe I met Nowaki in."

Lifting her head from Hiroki's shoulder, she said. "Really? Your mother's side or your father's?"

"Father's side. Surprisingly, Akito's mother agreed to let him work in his free time. Maybe she realized if he was too busy he wouldn't be tempted to go out drinking with his friends." Hiroki reached out and grabbed an orange and added pressure to check if it was ripe. "I doubt it, if someone really wants to party, they won't let work stop them."

"That's true, a couple of my co-workers do the same thing every single week where they go to the bars. We get so stressed out through the week at the hospital that we all need some sort of way to relax and have fun." Kana grabbed some persimmons and placed them in her basket. "Does your new friend like to drink? I'm only asking since most people like to decompress with a nice glass of wine at the end of the week."

Hiroki stuffed some oranges in a plastic bag. "I have no idea, it isn't like I ask everyone I barely meet if they like to drink booze." He put the bag in his basket. "Although, I'd like to think he doesn't like it that much. Maybe once in a while, he seems like the type to have a glass but not the whole bottle."

Kana nodded her head as she leaned back and took a peek at the fish section. The place was swarming with housewives who were grabbing the shrimp which was on sale, Kana shook her head, she didn't need fish that badly to battle people to get it.

"Do you really need that salmon today, Hiroki-kun?"

"Why?" Hiroki made a face when he heard the clamoring of people going to one section of the market. "There's a special today, isn't there?"

"Oh yeah." Kana tsked. "That's too bad, but we can try getting some beef or chicken if you want."

Hiroki sighed. "I can deal with some chicken I guess."

Kana's eyes widened when she saw the sign for the watermelons, she dragged Hiroki toward the watermelons. "Hiroki-kun! The watermelons are on sale today! Let's get some!"

Hiroki hurried alongside her, mentally imagining the red fruit he never grew tired of, he felt himself salivating when he thought about it.

* * *

Nowaki sighed as he rubbed his temples when he walked away from the home he just visited. He got an earful from the father who vehemently denied any abuse to his children while asking him at the same time who called them with such claims. Nowaki never disclosed the identity of the person but talked with calm and explained he was only doing a follow up. The children were not going to get taken unless there was any reason he found that they needed to be removed from the residence. Despite his explanation, the man persisted ranting about his nosy neighbors who didn't mind their own business and Nowaki fought not sighing at the usual response.

He was only there to speak and investigate the calls the office got on a daily basis, he wasn't there to take anyone away. Yet, a majority of them didn't listen when he explained his reasons and then assumed the worst possible scenario. After being there for a few years, he thought he would have grown used to having mostly negative reactions but it never got easier. The cases he had with children which were from his old orphanage were somewhat better, he was in their situation so he knew how to connect with them.

He stared at his half-eaten lunch, he suddenly didn't have the appetite to eat anymore. Usually, he would eat all of his food without a problem but with the frustration from earlier, he felt no need to eat anything. The image of the Kusama Orphanage's owner berating him when he didn't eat all of his food entered his mind. Although the man attended to countless children who went in and out of the orphanage, it seemed they had formed a bond after all those years he was there.

Nowaki sighed as he covered his lunch, when he moved it across his desk, his bento made a scratching noise at the action. He might try eating it later in the afternoon. A majority of the time, his stomach growled even if he was in a bad mood or not before he went home. So it was better to save his lukewarm lunch and reheat it later.

Tsumori patted down his leather jacket, licked his teeth with his tongue, and shuffled his own hair as he made his way to Nowaki's desk. The piano performance was a bust, all of Nowaki's attention went toward that blind piano player which he didn't tolerate. He was always near Nowaki at work so he had the upper hand in talking to his friend than some musician.

He turned a corner and he tilted his head when he saw Nowaki's forehead touching his desk. Something clicked in his mind, shaking his head, he knew exactly what was wrong with Nowaki.

"Did you get a bad house?" Tsumori leaned against the cubicle.

Nowaki didn't jump in surprise as he nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Yes...the man just didn't want to listen that I wasn't taking his children but he was making it hard for me not to write that he was being hostile with me."

Tsumori snorted. "I write every single detail so they cannot deny that they didn't yell at me when I was just there to talk. Besides, they must have done something wrong for us to be called in the first place but almost all of them assume the worst."

Nowaki placed his forehead on his desk. "It really does get tiring...I would rather work with the elderly or the disabled for a while. I love working with kids don't get me wrong but I just cannot deal with the hostile parents sometimes."

"I hear you, though didn't you say you were going to deal with some troubled kid in a few days at a school?"

Nowaki managed to nod his head while he kept his forehead on his desk. "Yes...I have dealt with more than enough kids like this in the orphanage to know what to do. The bad thing is that not all of them keep to their promises after I leave and the police are alerted to their troubles and it's usually their last chance at redemption."

Tsumori smacked his lips. "You don't have take every single case to heart you know. After a year, I stopped caring for most of the files which were dumped on my desk. It's usually the same thing over and over again." Nowaki lifted his head up from his desk as he turned to Tsumori. "What? I'm being honest here, after a while, most of the cases are simply the same."

Nowaki shook his head. "I don't think so. There is always something different in each case that makes it unique." He rubbed his temples while he fought the urge to scratch his left side, he needed to apply lotion when no one was looking.

"Hey? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Nowaki curtly responded. "I'm just really tired today, that's all."

"Oh alright." Tsumori was oblivious to Nowaki peeking at his desk drawer from the corner of his eyes. "After you have been in this job as long as me, you won't be as drained as you are today. It is practically a breeze, all of the older people in this building are lounging around if you have walked around the building in your free time."

Nowaki had seen plenty of his co-workers simply relaxing on their desks or chatting along with someone in the other desk. After so many years, Nowaki knew it was inevitable that the older workers would be more relaxed than the newbies. He had only done social work for a few years and it still felt like he just started this job more often then he would have liked.

"I guess..." Nowaki told Tsumori. "I'd like to be by myself for a bit if you don't mind. I might do some work during my lunch since I'm not so hungry right now."

Tsumori nodded his head. "Sure thing,"

"Hey Tsumori!" One of their co-workers bellowed as the blond haired man leaned back and saw a group of men motioning him to come over. "We have something exciting to tell you, you know about that girl I was going after?"

Tsumori was tempted to glare at the guy for interrupting this time with Nowaki but Nowaki was going to work anyway. "I'll see you later, alright Nowaki?"

Nowaki said. "Of course." He waited until Tsumori was out of sight as he pulled his desk drawer open and grabbed his lotion from behind his paperwork.

He poured a generous amount of his right hand as he pulled his turtleneck away with his left hand. He reached under the fabric as he massages his left side of his body. Letting out a sigh of relief, he let the lotion moisturize his skin and he felt the urge to scratch go away in an instant. He really needed to add more fabric softer to his shirts so they wouldn't irritate his skin so much.

* * *

Nowaki let his bag drop onto the floor as he stumbled inside of his small apartment. Covering his mouth when he yawned, he closed the door with his foot as he kicked off his shoes. Bending down, Nowaki got them and placed them in the small show rack he had near the door. He took off his sweater and placed it on top of his bag. He was just glad he had the day off the next day or he would practically present himself as a zombie in front of his co-workers.

He didn't turn on any lights as he went inside of the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of iced tea, he shut the fridge and uncapped the bottle before taking a gulp. He walked into his bedroom as he placed the bottle on his dresser while he turned on the lamp to bring in light into the dark room. Letting out a sigh, he took off his turtleneck and tossed it inside of the basket he kept his used laundry.

Walking inside of the adjacent bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror as he turned on the lights. A variety of burn scars appeared before his eyes, he lightly touched them with his fingertips, fascinated at the different textures of the scars compared to the rest of his body. No one other than his doctors when he was a child, had touched these scars. The orphanage had seen these scars but Nowaki told them to never touch them because his left side still hurt after he left the hospital. He was given creams and antibiotics when he was released from the hospital.

Nowaki was simply grateful he never got an infection from his burns, they got irritated from time to time but it was completely healed when he was older. The doctors did their best to heal him well enough before he released from the hospital. Although, he had to go back for skin graphs when he was a teenager, just to help him through his growth spurt. His doctors always wondered how he was able to grow so tall but Nowaki knew it had something to do with his birth parents, one of them had to be tall.

He took out the usual ointment that he put on before bed from behind the mirror as he put on a generous amount of his scars. Closing his eyes, he felt his skin soothing from relief. The lotion he kept at work only helped him through the day, but this ointment helped him through the night when he covered his whole body with his blankets.

"I might soak in the tub tomorrow morning..I don't think I have the energy to take a bath today." Nowaki continued on massaging the ointment on his skin. "I might go buy some new shoes, maybe, my old shoes are getting too worn down for the office."

When he was done, he placed the tube back behind the mirror, turning off the lights, he left the bathroom. He changed into some pajama bottoms and he pulled back the sheets to his bed. Checking the time on his alarm clock, he knew that he was falling asleep way too early but his eyelids were heavy. He laid on the bed as he moved onto his right side, his left side was still slick with the ointment he put on it.

The sirens wailed in the distance as Nowaki closed his eyes. He pulled the sheets up to his waist, his body molding to the softness of the bed and he was asleep a moment later.

* * *

"Kamijouuuuuuu." Miyagi whined as he held his beer to his chest and placed his hand in front of Hiroki's body. "Come sing karaoke with meee."

Hiroki lifted his white cane as he tipped his beer and took a long sip. "No. You can go make a fool out of yourself without me or ask your lover to join you."

Shinobu nodded his head as he snapped. "Yeah Miyagi, why are you not asking me to sing with you?" He stood up from his seat while Hiroki ate some chips that he found that he liked from the batch given to them by the karaoke bar. "Is my voice that awful to you?"

Miyagi put his hands up in defense while he laughed to try to appease Shinobu. "Shinobu-chin, I was only kidding. Hiroki never wants to sing with me anyway and it never hurts to ask."

Hiroki took off his sunglasses before he rolled his eyes. "Stop making dumb excuses Miyagi, I'm surprised he is supporting your shit." He heard Miyagi gasp and start whining all over again, Hiroki ate some of the snacks to block out his noise. "Hey brat, calm him the fuck down. He's being annoying."

Shinobu frowned at the name but he grabbed the back of Miyagi's shirt and pulled him down onto the seats. "Stop it. We are going to get kicked out because of you. It's no wonder Kamijou doesn't go to bars with you, you act like such a moron. Kana is a much better improvement in acting right in public."

Miyagi pouted as he draped his arms all over Shinobu. "Why are you so mean? You are supposed to be sweet to meeeee and love meeee. And we are in a private room so I can act any way I want."

The stench of booze permeated from Miyagi as Shinobu made a disgusted face, he tried not to gag. After having a drink off on his birthday with his college friends, he never wanted to drink alcohol again. He had no need for the awful headache or the vomiting which came with drinking, it was just so disgusting to him.

"You reek." Shinobu stated. "And you are drunk."

Miyagi waggled his eyebrows. "That wasn't what you said last night, you enjoyed smelling me then."

Shinobu's eyes widened as his face turned bright red. He pushed Miyagi away from him as he scooted away on the sofa to get away from him. Miyagi fell off of the sofa from the force, instead of getting mad, he burst out laughing at the embarrassed expression on Shinobu's face.

Hiroki smirked as he ate more food and drank more of his beer. "And to think, this is guy you worked so hard to get. Now you are stuck with his antics."

Shinobu glared at Hiroki when he said. "At least I have someone, unlike you."

Miyagi was about to come to Hiroki's defense but Hiroki beat him it. "Is that best insult you can give me?" Hiroki rolled his eyes as he drank more beer. "I already know people are not interested in a blind man for a lover. Hell, a majority just feel absolute pity and might spare a few minutes to talk to the poor old blind man."

Shinobu saw Miyagi give him a look of disappointment before shaking his head. He had known from the beginning that Miyagi was fond of Hiroki, well in a protective brotherly manner. Even when Miyagi was married to his late sister, he knew Miyagi was close friends with Hiroki. He even met their other friend, Kana, who Miyagi treated the same way he treated Hiroki. In a protective, loving manner, where he teased them and held them when he saw them.

Shinobu did not want to admit he was jealous of Hiroki or Kana. He would rather die than admit that he had these feelings, he was old enough to just ignore them but he couldn't help. Miyagi was still treating him like when he was married to Risako, he was being treated like a brother and not a lover. Except, they shared kisses every once in a while.

He remained in his seat as he stared at the wall with disdain. Blinking back tears, he tried ignoring Miyagi getting closer to Hiroki.

Miyagi went to Hiroki and shuffled his hair. "Yeah right, Hiroki, this coming from the guy who just had a date this week."

Hiroki hit Miyagi's chest with his beer bottle. "That was not a date. Why are you and Kana insisting that was a date? I just had coffee with a new fan of mine."

Miyagi snorted. "You don't just go have coffee with anyone you don't know. Especially a new fan who suddenly liked your playing."

"I had time off that day so I took the chance. Besides, Nowaki actually knows composers and wasn't bullshitting with me, I could tell by his voice." Hiroki said as he shuffled away from Miyagi. "Your brat was right, you  _do_  reek. Go to the bathroom and air yourself out."

Miyagi whined but when he saw the stern expression on Hiroki's face, he complied to his request. "Alright, just don't start singing without me." He got up and left the room in a flash but not before grabbing his cane from the sofa.

"He listens to what  _he_  says but not me," Shinobu muttered, Hiroki heard him loud and clear.

Hiroki didn't want to have to deal with Shinobu muttering about Miyagi when he said. "You do know Miyagi loves you right?" Shinobu snapped his head to Hiroki's direction. "If he didn't give a shit about you, he wouldn't be asking me and Kana for advice ever since he starting caring more for you. Besides, you know no one shows such blatant affection in public with their lover out of respect."

"B-But he is always taking your side!" Shinobu exclaimed as Hiroki placed his beer bottle on the table. "He listens to you and he never holds me unless it's to make a ridiculous joke, it's as if  _I'm_  a joke!"

"He doesn't look it, but Miyagi is a nervous wreck when he is around you. He makes those stupid jokes to brighten up the mood. After what happened to him and Risako, he doesn't have the confidence he used to before that time."

Shinobu stated. "But I didn't almost  _kill_  him like she did, she's the one who caused that accident."

Hiroki sighed. "From what your father told me at the hospital, your sister looked perfectly fine when she left the party. No one knew she was drunk when she was driving, not even Miyagi, he wouldn't have let her drive if she was intoxicated." He ate another snack from the pile in front of him. "Five years have passed already, you should forgive her and I know you miss her despite what you may say to deny it."

Shinobu pulled his legs up close to his chest. "I guess...I wasn't close to her if I remember correctly. She was always out of the house and she never took a big interest in getting to know me. But..when Miyagi came along, she changed for the better and she practically forced me to spend time with her. She was the one who made our bond happen...she caused me to hurt worse than if I never got to know her." Shinobu gritted his teeth. "She was the one who was selfish."

"Yet, you always wear her ring on a necklace right?" Hiroki said.

Shinobu's eyes widened when he asked. "How did you-"

"Your father told me you always wear her ring, you have never taken it off since the funeral." Hiroki told Shinobu. "So I am just assuming right now."

"Oh..." Shinobu rubbed his hands, he gulped then he said. "I'm sorry for the comment from earlier."

"It's fine. I'm content in my life at the moment to not really care about finding someone." Hiroki ate more snacks. "It used to bother me when I was your age but...after a while it's useless to care so much about something when there are other things to do."

Shinobu frowned. "Well that's surprising, most people would try getting together with the musician. You are pretty famous in the classical circuit aren't you?"

Hiroki snorted. "I am a pianist, I am not a pop star who struts his stuff on stage with theatrics. I would fall off the stage in the beginning of the performance because I would lose my spot, I can't see where I am going obviously." He heard Shinobu stifling a laugh. "So you  _do_  have a sense of humor."

Shinobu blushed as he took a sip of his ginger ale. "Of course I do...I am not a robot who cannot feel you know... and I thought you didn't have jokes."

Hiroki smirked. "After having to deal with Miyagi's antics I had to figure out how to counter him when he gets to be too much. I also have my cousins to thank for having an unlimited supply of jokes."

Miyagi entered the room again, smelling less like alcohol, he walked toward Shinobu and sat next to him. "So, what did I miss?"

Hiroki saw his chance when he said. "He was telling me how you still make faces at the animals at the pet stores when you are out with him."

"But they are so cute!" Miyagi defended himself. "You would do the same."

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "I have never done it and I am younger than you, Kamijou was right, you are a weirdo."

"Eh?! Why are you two attacking me? You two are supposed to love me."

"Barely," Hiroki stated while he moved his cane a few feet away from him so he wouldn't hit it with his leg. "Start drinking some water, you will get more drunk if you are not careful."

Miyagi defied him as he grabbed his beer and took a long swig. "Nope,"

"Then Takatsuki is dragging your drunk ass home, I'll take a cab." Hiroki felt for the cup of water he ordered and he started drinking it. "Better yet, leave him in a ditch that will teach him a lesson." He snickered when he heard Miyagi complaining about his behavior to Shinobu who he was sure was having fun seeing Miyagi in such distress.

TBC


	8. Days Fly On By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

A red haired woman with painted red lips with a pressed brown suit, looked through the files in her desk and caught the young man in front of her fidgeting in his seat. There were no other appointments for a whole hour, she didn't have to hurry in her findings and they could have a small chat before Nowaki left. She had done many background checks and tracking down people for whatever reason, police investigations, children wanting to find their families, she had seen it all. Nothing surprised her after so many years of working her job. Although, there were some cases that ultimately surprised her enough to recollect them when she was alone.

She remembered when she first met Nowaki, his tall stature, the desperate tone of his voice to find his parents. She understood that many orphans wanted to know whether their parents were dead or alive. Up front, she had to tell him that many of these investigations didn't come out with a happy ending. There were hurt feelings, disappointments, the illusion of having someone happy to see them broke before their eyes.

There were a few times she accompanied her clients to meet the person but she stopped after a handful of times when she was a newbie. The awkwardness and anger these people displayed was something the clients were never prepared to face or predict. She warned them plenty of times before she gave them a phone number or an address at the end of her investigation.

In Nowaki's case, she was dealing with someone who lived overseas and only had an old letter which specified a name of a man who came from America. Nowaki explained that his biological mother might have written it and pinned it on his blanket before leaving him at the orphanage. She was just lucky Nowaki's father knew Japanese or she wouldn't have gotten to talk to him properly and explained how Nowaki wanted to meet him. He sounded kind and she was happy that he honestly wanted to meet his son. When she compared the two, they almost looked exactly alike.

It seemed this time, a happy ending was coming in the horizon. Although, she knew it was up to them to make such a distance between them work out. From the manner Benjamin Jones expressed wanting to set up a meeting almost immediately, there didn't seem any problems.

Nowaki bit the inside of his lip as he watched the older woman looking through some of her folders. He was so nervous in finding out about his parents, if he only got to meet one, that was more than enough for him.

He saw her grabbing one particular folder from a stack and she looked through it fast before she closed it with her manicured hands.

"Aikawa-san.." Nowaki broke the silence. "Is there anything that you found about my parents?"

Aikawa presented him with a folder. "Yes, I found your father in New York. He's a retired military general with a family of two adult children, his wife died a few years back from cancer, and owns a repair business. And," She grinned. "He wants to meet you."

Nowaki's eyes widened as he held the folder close to his chest. "Really? He wants to meet  _me_? Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She pointed to the folder. "All of his information is right in there, his phone number, his address, anything you need for you to contact him. I talked to him for a little bit and he speaks perfect Japanese so there was no miscommunication."

Nowaki sniffled as he opened the folder and he stared at the picture of his father. He had bright blue eyes, white streaks going through his dark hair and he had on a pair of glasses. It was only a simple bust photo but Nowaki knew there was a resemblance between them. The kindness presented through that smile made him feel so much better in meeting him.

He read the name of his father, Benjamin Jones. The man was fifty-four years old and had lived in New York all his life, except for his time in the military when he was in his twenties.

Aikawa sat back with a smile on her face, after all of her conversations with Nowaki, he grew on her. The younger man was so earnest in finding any indication of his family, he was just like many orphans before him who found out they were abandoned and only wanted to move on. Knowing about any family would sate their curiosity or have them want to really meet them.

Either way, she was highly regarded in finding anyone which was why she was always so busy. All of this work did cut in her own personal life but after so many failures in dating, she pushed it aside to focus on her job. As a result, her mother badgered her to get married, accept to go to an omiai, it was a good thing she changed her number.

Such conversations from her mother almost aggravated her more than consoling her clients who were lashed out on by the people she found for them. The numerous amounts of tissues she had to carry on herself or place in her office was turning into another thing on her shopping list.

Nowaki smiled he read the information on his younger biological sisters, both only a year apart and were already married and out of his Benjamin's home. Alison and Jane, 23 and 22 years old. There was no picture of them provided but when he called his biological father's home and talked to him, he might visit them in the U.S. to get to know them all better.

All he had to do was find out how much time New York differentiated from Japan, especially Tokyo, and then he would set up a list of what to talk about. He knew if he didn't prepare himself, he ended up in a stuttering mess and he forgot what he would say.

Nowaki asked Aikawa with excitement in his voice, he kept flipping through the contents of the folder. "I can call him anytime right?"

Aikawa snickered, she waved her hand nonchalantly when she told him. "Don't ask me that question, you can call him yourself when it is daylight in New York. He told me any time but I am sure he will want to get some sleep."

Nowaki nodded his head as he stood up from his seat. Aikawa got up as well to follow him out of the door. Leading him to the entrance, Nowaki shook her hands with the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you so much, Aikawa-san! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know what I could have done without you!" Nowaki gratefully told her, Aikawa smiled in amusement at his enthusiasm.

He bid her goodbye before he walked out of the room and went directly down the hall to the elevator.

Aikawa stood against the door, lost in her thoughts as she collected what she was going to say to her next client. This next appointment resulted in real bad news for the young lady who hired her and she needed to prepare on what she was going to tell her. An hour later, the young lady walked down the all and went into Aikawa's office, she closed the door behind them both.

* * *

Tsumori stood beside the counter of the bar, holding his cigarette in one hand and a glass of whiskey on the other, he searched the dance floor through the crowds of people. He had stood there for a while, this was his second glass of whiskey and his cigarette was already at the half point. There were not many people who caught his eye, quite frankly, most didn't suit his criteria of physical appearance to even want to talk to them in the first place. This was the second bar of the night and nothing spectacular has happened yet to him.

Nowaki's smiling face appeared in his mind, the handsome young man was all he thought about for the last few weeks. It took him a while to realize it but he had a slight crush on him, which was rare on his part when he had many lovers he didn't remotely care about. Then again, he obscured plenty of things he did outside of his job to gain Nowaki to gain his same romantic interest in him. It was tiring hiding all of this from the guy but he didn't seem like the type to enjoy his lover to go bar hopping.

Nothing he had done had worked in his favor. After all of the research from his other co-workers and talking to Nowaki, he had not spent much time with Nowaki other than that piano concert. A place he wished he never invited Nowaki to accompany him under the guise of his little white lie.

Slamming his glass onto the counter, he gritted his teeth. After weeks had passed, he noticed how Nowaki was enamored by that blind piano player. Their conversations took a turn to anything piano related or even Nowaki commenting on how he had coffee with him. The twinkle in those blue eyes sparkled even more when he talked about Hiroki, this was something he couldn't stand. He didn't understand. Was it pity? Was Nowaki tapping into his empathy where he had not realized he felt bad for the guy?

Snuffling out his cigarette in the ash tray, he crossed his arms across his chest. The smell of the smoke was slowly replaced by the combined smell of the various perfumes in the room. The sweat and the various people breathing the same air made it all the more dense. It was turning suffocating to him, checking his cell phone, he was going to leave in ten minutes to a more secluded bar.

He didn't know why he bothered coming to such crowded clubs but these places always had someone eager for a quick lay. In his early twenties, his free time was spent in clubs but after he finished university and got his job, he only had the weekends to party. He wasn't about to lose his job from coming into work hungover and his boss didn't have a tolerance for alcohol in the first place.

Music filled his ears, there were people kissing in the corners of the bar, others were pulled toward another direction to have sex. He had seen plenty of things during his younger days so anything that might happen when he was there wouldn't surprise him.

He rubbed his eyes, he would deal with the tiredness in the morning after he had a good time. There were already some hungover remedies back at his apartment, no need to wander to a convenient store to buy anything. He wasn't an amateur in partying and Friday's were perfect to find someone after leaving their jobs for the day to release their tensions. Hating to admit he was now sufficiently older, he took a long swig of his drink. He was almost thirty, but age was a number, it was state of mind and he was still the twenty year old who always had a lover in his arm by the end of the night.

He saw someone from his peripheral vision walking to his direction, he felt his gaze looking at his whole body. There was nothing to worry about, he wore clothing which accentuated his muscular figure. Feigning not noticing this person, he kept his eyes on the dance floor. He felt a hand curl around his lower back and looked down without a care.

The young man had short dyed blond hair, his tight jeans and unbuttoned shirt showed off some skin. This stranger had a lithe figure and his face held no abhorring marks which would have turned the taller man away. Tsumori knew he found someone who would be more than eager to jump into bed with him.

"Hello." He lowered his voice a pitch and saw the younger man smirk when he caught his intention.

"Why hello," The fake blond said seductively as he ran his fingers on Tsumori's forearm. "It seems you need some company tonight."

Tsumori gave him a charming smile. "I'm not sure you know exactly what I want from my company."

"Oh I know," He wrapped his arms around Tsumori's neck as he got close to his ear when he told him. "My place is only a few blocks away. No need to get a hotel to do what we are going to do." Lightly kissing Tsumori's neck, he pushed his body against him.

Tsumori ignored the young man as a ploy and almost smirked when he saw the pout on his face from his peripheral vision. This was all so easy, playing hard to get always made someone to fight harder to get what they want. In the case of getting a quick lay, no one wanted to waste any time with talking with each other for long.

"How about it?" The younger man turned Tsumori's face to his direction and nipped his chin.

The physical appearance and the voice were not displeasing to him but the image of Nowaki appeared again inside of his mind. He pushed it aside, he was going to release himself without any guilt, it wasn't like he was already in a relationship with Nowaki. Until then, he was going to have a good time with anyone who offered to have sex when he was out.

"Alright," He got up from his seat and placed his hand on the young man's back. "Lead the way."

* * *

Tsumori was about ready to tune this guy from his ear.

The incessant chatter wasn't what he wanted, the willing body that belonged to that voice was what he needed in a bed to satisfy his needs. This short way to this apartment turned into a ten block walk, the blond even apologized to him and forgot he wasn't in the usual bar he attended in the weekends. He faked an understanding smile and when the young man turned away to lead them to the apartment, he rolled his eyes.

It was still early in the night, more people were walking past them to go to the clubs. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave with the first person that caught his interest but it was too late to back off from his arrangement. Besides, from the way the blond's body felt underneath his hand, it was a prediction of how perfect his body was without clothing.

They turned a corner into a more slower street where the shops were closing for the night. The workers brought in their signs, cleaned the front of the store, locked their doors, anything relating to closing. Tsumori considered himself well above these jobs which was why he used the guise of studying to have his parents pay for everything so he didn't have to work in any of these places to pay his books or his tuition. It worked like a charm and his parents were always gushing on how studious and serious their eldest son had become. This was all a fabrication and he was glad his acting was spot on to convince them.

The fast food places were still open all over the block with them filled with plenty of customers but the cafes were closed. He saw the young man staring at the menu through the window as they passed one of them, he lightly pushed the younger man's back to keep his mind on their journey.

Tsumori got out of the way of a group of teenagers, one bumped into him and didn't apologize to him. He bit his tongue, he wasn't going to make himself look bad by yelling at that rude teen, he had better things to do.

His eyes widened when he saw a pair walking toward his direction. Right in front of him, Tsumori saw a young woman with short hair clinging onto  _Hiroki Kamijou's_ arm. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, the alcohol might have dulled his vision or maybe the cheap cologne the person he picked up at the bar was overwhelming him. She was whispering something into Hiroki's ear, which earned her a smirk in return while he responded to what she told him.

Their fingers were even interlaced which was something he knew lovey dovey type of lovers did when they were first starting their relationship. From the outside, it seemed they were in the beginning stages of their relationship and they didn't pay attention to the outside world other than each other.

A grin appeared on Tsumori's face as he watched them.

It was odd seeing the pianist out of his fitted tuxedo. He wore a simple blue cardigan with black slacks. In the outside world, no one would have known about Hiroki Kamijou, he was as normal as everyone else. Except for his blindness.

He was going to love breaking this to Nowaki. This piano player he had a crush on already had a girlfriend and wouldn't be remotely interested in another man. The image of him comforting Nowaki appeared in his mind, Nowaki would grow to like him in the manner he wanted in no time. From the manner Nowaki behaved, he wouldn't want to impose feelings on someone who was already with someone else.

His eyes caught brief contact with the young woman who had a suspicious expression on her face. Her body language went on the defensive and she didn't break eye contact with him until he looked away from her. He turned back and her body language didn't change one bit, he was certain she was even glaring at him.

His partner for the night pulled him around a corner, he vaguely heard him exclaiming that his home was close, he was distracted by this young woman. He caught her giving him a more warning look before she disappeared when he was pulled to the right.

Hiroki felt Kana become rigid for the last few minutes. Kana didn't scare easy, he was slightly worried that something was going on and with his lack of sight he couldn't help her.

When her body relaxed against him, he asked her. "What's wrong, Kana?"

Kana frowned as she held Hiroki's hand tighter. "Some guy was staring at us as he walked past us with some other man."

Hiroki arched a brow, he asked her. "Is he gone?" He lifted his cane which was held with his free hand. "Do you need to borrow my cane to beat the guy up with?"

Kana smiled lightly at his suggestion while she watched over her shoulder for any indication of the man. "Yeah he is gone, but it was strange, he kept his eyes on you most of the time." She had a bad feeling about him and she didn't want to find out what it was going to entail.

"Too bad I can't give an actual description if he ever tries anything against me or you." Hiroki pushed up his sunglasses. "Good thing we rarely do these walks this late at night."

Kana huffed. "But you need your exercise and playing the piano doesn't count! Your fingers are strained enough as it is and you need to remain healthy if you want to keep on playing the piano."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, "This is what I get for having a nurse as a best friend."

"But you love me anyway, Hiroki-kun." Kana grinned. "Buck up, we are going to get some prepared food at the convenience store. Think of it as a reward for all of this walking."

Hiroki turned to her direction when he told her. "You are lucky I actually like the food or I would call you a liar."

* * *

Days later, Tsumori strutted over to Nowaki's desk as he told him straight up. "I saw your beloved piano player with another woman on Friday when I was out." It was an awful way to start the morning but if he left it toward lunchtime then their other co-workers would steal him away before he said anything.

Nowaki turned from his paperwork and stared up at his senpai in confusion at what he was told. "What did you say?" His eyebrows furrowed when he inquired. "You saw Kamijou-san?"

Tsumori held back a yell of victory at the betrayed expression on Nowaki's face when he explained everything, well the things that were the most interesting. "Yes I did. He looked pretty chummy and he was even whispering in her ear about something. I have no idea what it was all about but it seemed to be something interesting if she was smiling."

Nowaki opened his mouth but then closed it, lost in his thoughts. His chest constricted painfully at the thought of Hiroki with another person, a pang of jealousy went through him of someone constantly talking to this fascinating man. It dulled away when he remembered what Hiroki told him on their coffee meeting. He only had one close female friend and she was especially touchy since they each other since childhood and their understanding on going constantly to hospitals.

Hiroki gave no description of her or his other friend Miyagi for that matter. The young lady might have resulted in this friend of Hiroki's, who at times accompanied him out just to get him out of his home. This friend was probably a regular at Hiroki's secure apartment with extra cameras and security to protect the inhabitants inside. He wasn't at all sure of this theory but it was the best he came up with on the spot.

Quite frankly, Hiroki was very good at identifying people who were coming close for some type of interest. He knew which people he would let enter in his life without having someone else tell him. Also, they were only starting to talk to each other and he had no reason to be jealous of someone else he didn't even know.

"The girl was odd too, she gave this angry glare as if I was doing anything wrong." Tsumori crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not used to having any woman giving him any other looks that were not favorable. "All I did was stare at them."

Nowaki said. "Kamijou-san is blind, of course his friend would find offense to someone staring at them. Especially Kamijou-san who she must have noticed you were only looking at."

Tsumori snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Any normal person is going to stare at the cane and the sunglasses, it is pretty obvious that he is blind. The girl is probably with him for his money."

Nowaki let out a sigh. "Thanks for looking out for me senpai but please don't offend, Kamijou-san or this young lady."

"No, I wasn't—"

Nowaki gazed up at him. "Yes you were. Besides, have you ever thought that this young woman was just Kamijou-san's friend? He told me that he only had few close friends and a young lady is one of them." He rolled his chair back and stood up. "And this friend is a nurse, she would have no need for money on his end."

Tsumori frowned. "How are you so sure? It's not like you have ever seen this girl in your life."

"No, I haven't. But I am not going to make assumptions on something that I don't know about." Nowaki passed Tsumori when he smiled lightly. "I will go find it all out on my own, so you don't have to keep an eye out for me. I can take care of myself." Nowaki walked away toward the direction of the restroom, leaving Tsumori standing next to his desk.

A marring frown formed on Tsumori's face.

This was not the reaction he imagined would come from Nowaki. He needed to break this infatuation in the bud before it started to bloom and fast.

TBC


	9. His Wonderful Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Kana yawned while she popped open a can of ice cold green tea that were brought at the convenience store days ago. It didn't take much convincing for Hiroki to voice the snacks he wanted when she told him about the ready meals that were heated up at checkout. The array of iced teas Hiroki wanted were added to the mix to replace beer. After the incident where Hiroki was hung over on the day of a performance which made him slip up on half of one of his more complicated pieces, he swore not to drink alcohol again.

The sound of Hiroki's melodious playing drifted through the early morning, breaking through the hustle and bustle of the neighbor hurrying out of his apartment. A slam of a door came as well, though the music kept on playing, it meant that Hiroki was lost in his world to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Humming a song she heard on the radio, she grabbed a towel from her overnight bag and some new clothes. Having returned days after the convenience store trip, she stayed the night for the second time because she was worried about the man who stared at them the other day. She didn't voice it to Hiroki, who deemed the man unimportant on the night it happened, but still she couldn't help but remain suspicious. The hospital was a good distance away but she would make it in on time for her shift after she left the apartment.

She jumped slightly as the sound of beeping reached her ears. Following the sound, she made it to the counter where the house phone resided and she saw Hiroki's cell phone was ringing. She stared over her shoulder to check if Hiroki caught onto the ringing phone, turning back around, she grabbed the phone and read the name on the I.D.

Hiroki's hands paused in the air, the sound of his cell phone ringing had broken his reverie on his usual morning practice. His eyebrows furrowed, his hands suddenly clenched into fists. No one called him in the morning, he made it a rule to anyone who knew him to only call on emergencies or because of something important that it warranted an early call. Pushing against the piano, his bench screeched backwards, his feet planted on the ground as he stood up on his feet.

Kana's voice reached him, he prepared himself to sit back on his bench when he heard Kana yelling for him. He let out a sigh when he stood erect on his seat, he walked out of his piano room, his hand gliding on the wall to give him an idea on which direction he was going. His father left indicators in the form of frames which had different designs, telling him on the room he was nearing.

"Oh! So you're the  _Nowaki Kusama_ , Hiroki-kun talked about the other day. I heard all about the date you two had as well." Hiroki cringed, her mischievous tone had surfaced and she would interrogate the poor guy if he didn't intervene.

Hiroki turned a corner as Kana addressed him. "Yes, he just arrived right now. It was a  _pleasure_  talking with you, Kusama-san." Hiroki knew she was staring at him with the biggest grin on her face.

She giggled in amusement the moment Hiroki reached for his phone. She handed it to him without a problem, the fact that Hiroki's new love interest called just made their morning all the more interesting. She was going to keep an ear out for any information if she managed to catch anything in the first place. Hiroki covered the speaker of the phone with his slim hand, she smirked and patted his shoulder while she waited for him to start speaking.

Hiroki gritted his teeth, he didn't want to speak with Nowaki when Kana was in the room. Her teasing nature was something he hated and she had waited for the chance to tease him for his love life. He always commented on the few dates she had, he knew from the tone of their voices that they were horrible, but he didn't tease her too bad in his opinion.

He told her after their brief moment of silence, "Leave, Kana."

"Why?" Kana batted her eyelashes as she stretched up her arms over her head. "Whatever you have to say to this man, can be said with me around you."

"I didn't hover when your last disaster called you for that ridiculous date." Hiroki retorted and he heard her huff, her slippers made a light sound as she went to the direction of his bedroom.

He waited until her footsteps were faint and he heard Nowaki saying his name in the phone. Slowly putting it on his ear, he honestly didn't know what to tell the guy. He had not expected any calls coming from him.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki inquired while he fought the urge to tap his fingers on the desk in front of him, "Why are you calling me?"

Nowaki laughed on the other line.  **"You told me to call you whenever I had time from my job. Today is my day off since the office is closed due to the holidays. How are you today?"**

Hiroki carefully walked on forward, his hand stretched out, and he stopped when he felt the soft fabric of his sofa. "I see..." He walked around and sat on the one seat couch. "So you finally have time for a chat, this early in the morning."

**"But Kamijou-san, it's ten in the morning."**

Hiroki frowned. "It's early to me," He relaxed in his sofa, crossing his legs he said. "And to answer your question, I am doing alright. I was practicing the moment you called me."

**"I can call you back on a later time if you want, you have to keep your skills in top shape. Not that you need it of course."**

Hearing the regretful tone in Nowaki's voice from the first sentence, Hiroki assured him everything was alright. How was Nowaki supposed to know that he practiced in the morning, well Nowaki didn't know he only did it to further wake himself up. He hated making any mistakes, especially when his neighbors undoubtedly hear him while they got ready for the day.

"It's fine, I only practice in the morning to wake myself up. The mistakes aggravate me to fully wake myself up." Nowaki burst into laughter, Hiroki's lips quirked into a smile.

**"I can only imagine, it is amazing how much you practice. Not a lot of people put that much effort into their craft since they get complacent at times."**

Hiroki's face warmed as he fiddled with the end of his shirt. "You really don't need to compliment me. Honestly, you really don't have to."

**"I am only expressing my honesty, Kamijou-san. And before I forget, one of my co-workers saw you the other day with a young lady."**

Recollection appeared in Hiroki's face at the mention of someone staring at them the other day, Hiroki said. "Don't tell me you know the man who made Kana's paranoia flare up while we took our evening walk? Because all of these sudden visits to my home means that he creeped her out on behalf of my safety."

His first response was a nervous laugh, the sound of shuffling on the other end of the line. **"I see...well he told me she was your girlfriend."**

Hiroki snorted. "She's my closest friend. There is no remote way I will ever fall for her. This is not a best friend turned girlfriend scenario, she's basically family. Though, your co-worker isn't the first to assume she is my lover, most of the residents in my apartment complex have commented on it."

**"I only wanted to make sure, she sounded so nice on the phone. Tell her that my senpai is harmless but he does have a staring tendency I had to admit. Your friend mentioned how you talked a lot about me..."**

"My so called friends were so interested in knowing the guy who got me to leave my apartment to get some fresh air." Hiroki heard Kana snickering in the other room, he lowered his voice. "Other than this confusion made by this co-worker of yours, how are you?"

**"I am great! My week had turned absolutely great that I didn't mind all of the extra work from the office. What about you?"**

"Fine. I am performing next week in another venue so just a variety of practice for the most part." Hiroki answered, "And it has gone much smoother on account of my neighbors taking their crying child along with them, probably not by choice."

**"What?"**

Hiroki explained. "I live next door to a couple who have a baby they let cry all the time. I would move but there are no openings in the neighboring apartment complexes so I have to bide my time. Besides, the schedules conflict so they have never met me."

**"They don't know they live next to a blind neighbor? I would have thought apartment complexes were known for spreading gossip."**

"Not in my experience in this apartment complex. In my last place, the moment I settled in my apartment I got knocks on the door from housewives bringing me food. Probably pity on my ordeal, my parents had a laugh when I told them about it."

**"They meant well, Kamijou-san, but I have to say they must have assumed you were helpless the moment they saw you."**

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Of course they felt sorry for me, despite the fact that I have lived on my own with frequent visits from people I trust. Either way, I don't trust people on an immediate basis."

**"But you trust me...right?"**

"You have given me no reason to doubt you, you better not mess up on me." Hiroki told him with a slight teasing tone in his voice, he was certain Nowaki caught his tone when he heard him snickering. "The fact you didn't bullshit on naming piano pieces did give you some good points on my part."

**"Oh wow, I am so positively _honored,_  Kamijou-san."**

Hiroki retorted with another remark directed at Nowaki as he propped his feet onto the couch.

He didn't realize Kana leaned against a wall, hearing his side of the banter he played with Nowaki. There were a couple of instances when she almost laughed at Hiroki's comments. She couldn't believe he was engaging with someone so amicably without the guise of politeness covering it up to seem professional to the public.

The moment Hiroki ended his call, Kana hurried back inside of the room. She noticed Hiroki was sitting up on the couch, she slapped Hiroki's back without any warning. He jumped in surprise, having not noticed his surroundings in the first place, he missed her footsteps coming toward him.

She swung her towel over her shoulder when she told him. "Miyagi and Shinobu will hear about this after my shower." Kana shut the door in time to miss anything Hiroki yelling her name.

* * *

The heat drifted through the apartment, air conditioning didn't work in keeping it at bay as Miyagi sweat too much in bed. Miyagi was certain that the machine broke and the extra heat that came from inside of the kitchen

Miyagi stared at the kitchen in dismay as he smelled the cooked cabbage Shinobu was making him. His stomach growled, his mind chanted the need for meat in his lunch, to yell that he wanted at least some beef in this cabbage stir fry. He didn't understand how a bright young man didn't venture out of cooking something different or at least another vegetable that he actually enjoyed.

Although, he knew he didn't have a right to complain when Shinobu offered to cook for him. Yet, the few times the younger man cooked for him, it was all one vegetable. There were guest appearances of other produce but at least he didn't add wine like the first time he made anything.

Whoever told Shinobu that red wine tasted delicious with cabbage didn't have his best interest at heart. Though, he knew some versions of beef stew had some red wine in it but the alcohol had to be cooked off to have flavor remain in the soup.

He doubted that was the case.

Sniffing the air, a huge grin appeared on his face when he caught the smell of meat coming from inside of the kitchen. Shinobu must have felt the need to add something extra to make lunch or just saw the meat in the fridge and used it on a whim.

He moved his gaze from the kitchen toward the tv as a show came on which described new recommendations for books. There were some books that caught his attentions, others were a bore on the description, but the next author raised an eyebrow from him. His grin slowly left his face when he heard the title and the author yet again.

The young lady on the screen described the tumultuous relationship between a blind man and a rich man who cast him aside the day the blindness fully took over. Miyagi gritted his teeth the more the young lady told the summary of the story, his anger slowly bubbled inside of him as well. How dare that man try to sell the story of his own disgrace and present the rich man's reasoning on abandoning the blind man seem justified.

He prayed Hiroki didn't catch wind of this on the radio or on the rare occasion the tv was turned on. The fact Akihiko Usami was trying to make money out of this was just flabbergasting. After thirteen years, didn't the man have any sense of shame on what he did to his best friend? His  _ex best friend_. If this was his form of contacting Hiroki to gain some form of forgiveness, this was a horrible way to do it.

The lack of praise and compliments from the other woman on the show got him rooting for her, she said the writing was excellent but the content wasn't anything remotely close on something that was labeled real life. The main young lady combated anything she said as garbage. She told her how this was believable since the blind man hid his oncoming blindness and befriended the rich man knowing he wouldn't eventually see anymore. Probably to get a gander on his money through sympathy.

There was a jab on how the younger lady shouldn't be biased on authors just because of their physical appearance which set the girl off. The older woman remained poised and smirked at her direction, knowing that she found the real reason the young lady was singing such praises on this flop of a book from a supposed great author.

Shinobu peeked into the living room when he commented with a sneer while he waved his wooden spoon. "That story sounds like utter bullshit. Please tell me that people don't believe such garbage that this girl is spouting? Hell the older woman knows what the fuck she's talking about, she knows that book isn't any good."

Miyagi turned to gaze at Shinobu, the anger dissipated and was left with admiration, he declared without hesitation. "I love you, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu's face turned bright red. "W-What? Go back to watching tv old man and don't say such things out of nowhere." Shinobu retreated back into the kitchen, Miyagi heard him muttering about his nonchalant way of saying he loved him and pots clashes in the room.

Miyagi caught the older woman winning the argument with a victorious grin and switching onto another book before the younger lady voiced her outrage. He let out a laugh while he relaxed back onto the couch, the tenseness left his body over Akihiko Usami and he enjoyed the rest of the show. There was also a great joy the moment he sat on the kitchen table and he saw a giant bowl of teriyaki beef.

"I  _love_  you." Miyagi let out a blissful sigh before he dug into the beef and put a good helping of cabbage, this way Shinobu wouldn't think he didn't like the cabbage.

At least the younger man got better at not adding unnecessary condiments on vegetables.

Shinobu took a long drink of his soda before he said. "You are so easily happy." He took of a bite of the beef, relief washed over him when he realized it didn't taste horrible. "Wow..it isn't horrible."

"This is good, Shinobu-chin, I told you practice made everything perfect."

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you told me. Just eat."

* * *

A gleam of sunlight bounced off a pair of dark sunglasses, cigarette smoke filled the air.

The older gentleman in a fitted butler uniform bowed in front of the man who got off the private jet of the family. A gentle smile on his face crossed his face, having missed the young man after so many years abroad. He welcomed him with open arms but wouldn't physically initiate any embraces. He was a mere worker of the family and he didn't dare cross that line.

The same couldn't be said for the elder brother but his master was too busy to attend this home welcoming. Not that the butler minded, he had some free time and he head maid would take care to make sure the manor ran smoothly without his presence.

"So you are the one they sent to greet me, Tanaka?" A grimace marred the silver haired man's face.

Not that he hated the butler but his family should have made some effort to greet him back from England. He was the one who helped settle an agreement between his father's company and another one who didn't want to sign a deal. The only thing he wanted out of it was that his father cease pestering him in quitting his writing career in favor of one in the office.

In this case, his persuasive skills were used for something other than convincing his timid editor in extending his deadline over a few more months. He didn't particularly need them but he didn't want to write when he didn't feel like it. Until Isaka caught wind that he was supposedly intimidating the older woman into letting him slack off and miss his deadlines without any repercussions.

Tanaka gave a curt nod. "I was honored when they asked me to come meet you,"

After a dismissive wave of a hand, Tanaka was asked. "Has my car arrived?"

"Of course, it is back at the manor." He didn't react at the harsh glare he received, it wasn't really directed at him, "Usami-sama was adamant that it be left there, he really wants to see you again, Akihiko-sama."

"Considering the fact that I only did this one favor to have him back off of my career as an author and leave me alone." He patted down his expensive navy blue suit from any wrinkles from his long flight. "I don't want to have any conversation with him."

"Your mother-"

"And especially not her." Akihiko spat in hatred. "If she calls when I am at the manor grabbing my car, hang up on her."

Tanaka didn't continue on his sentence but Akihiko would have a surprise when Aki Usami returned from her trip overseas for the first time in a decade. He wanted to warn him, the bad blood in this family made the premise of any drama and in a way, he saw Akihiko as his own son. He spent more time with the Usami brothers than their own father, he never commented on it but he was sure Akihiko and Haruhiko took notice.

It didn't surprise him that both of them didn't want to have anything to do with their father. Fuyuhiko was too late in reaching out to his sons at this point, he needed to have done it when they were children. Nowadays, Akihiko and Haruhiko resented his absence after so many years but the older man was adamant in spending time with them. Every single attempt was met with failure which was not surprising.

Tanaka let out a deep sigh as he stared at Akihiko from the corner of his eyes. The furious expression Akihiko presented over his family moment ago was gone, it was now neutral. There was no existent emotion on his face but he saw the tension in his shoulders and the free hand which was clenched tightly in his pocket.

Voicing any solutions wouldn't fare in his favor. Not when he was one of the main secret keepers on the various problems in the depths of this family and one wrong comment risked his own safety.

"Tanaka."

"Yes?"

Akihiko blew a line of smoke. "I want to enter and leave that place as quickly as possible, do not announce my arrival. I will come in and drive my car away while you distract anyone wanting to go inside."

Tanaka nodded his head. "Of course, anything for you."

TBC


	10. A Peek Into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

 

Nowaki nervously sat in front of his computer as he sent the last message to confirm his biological father to call him through Skype. He ran his fingers through his hair, fiddling with his turtleneck, he waited for the beeping from the computer, indicating that Benjamin was calling him. Exhilaration traveled through his body, his heart beat faster and his eyes were glued on the screen. Biting his lip, he grew restless from waiting. It was only a minute or so but he was so nervous. His cup of green tea was lukewarm from sitting through his initial typed conversation and he didn't want to finish the rest of it.

 

His cell phone rang in the background but he chose to ignore it. All of his contacts had different ringtones so he knew that this one was his senpai. Normally, he wouldn't get annoyed from a phone call but he was waiting until Benjamin's call in a little bit. Eventually, he would call Tsumori back when he was done with his call, he had all day to return it. He hoped he would hurry along a bit faster but at the same time, his nerves were rising as each second that passed on.

The moment the beeping started, Nowaki jumped on his seat on the couch as he patted down his hair before he accepted the call. He gulped when the image of the photo Aikawa gave him appeared before his eyes.

Those sparkling blue eyes and that big smile, Nowaki knew this was the right man. He hesitantly waved at him while Benjamin gave Nowaki the most enthusiastic wave he could muster. This leveled out some of Nowaki's nerves and he laughed slightly at the older man's antics. Now he knew where he got some of his enthusiasm and the smile everyone said was so kind.

"Um.." Nowaki rubbed his hands nervously. "Should we talk in Japanese or English?"

**"Japanese."**  Benjamin said in finality when he asked.  **"Your voice is less rough than I expected but it suits you well. Let me introduce myself,"** He pointed to himself.  **"I am Benjamin Jones, it's a pleasure to meet my new son. I have two wonderful daughters with a grandchild on the way. I live in the outskirts of New York since I cannot stand living in the middle of traffic central but I love my simple home."**

Nowaki bit his lip before he answered. "I am Nowaki Kusama. I got the last name from the orphanage I lived in and I was named on the day they found me during a typhoon."

**"Wait...you were left in a typhoon?"**  Benjamin's eyebrows furrowed.  **"How is that possible? Why were you left there?!"**

Nowaki put his hands up, he assured Benjamin. "Well I was wrapped in plenty of blankets and the head of the orphanage managed to find me before the storm got any worse. He was surprised I didn't get pneumonia from staying outside in the cold for so long but the caretakers were happy I was alright."

**"That still doesn't assure me son."** Benjamin let out a relieved sigh nonetheless.  **"Honestly, you just gave me my first heart attack and we haven't even gotten deep into this conversation yet."**

Nowaki tried not to show his amusement, his hands relaxed on his lap. "I will  _not_  promise not to cause any heart attack inducing worrying. It's an unavoidable thing."

**"That is true."**  Benjamin nodded his head.  **"At this old age, all I can do is worry about my kids."**

Nowaki blinked back the tears gathering in his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek, he averted his eyes for a moment. The simple implication of his inclusion with Benjamin's daughters brought him so much delight. He didn't think the fantasies of when he was a child came true in a sense, his father accepted him without batting an eye. For a moment. he thought he was dreaming and this wasn't real.

"I-I'm sorry..this is all so overwhelming." Nowaki stared into his father's eyes. "I didn't expect all of this to come out so well. The other orphans I have encountered when talking with Aikawa-san while waiting for her in her office had...less than happy results. I'm still in disbelief that you want to get to know me after getting contacted that you have a son after all these years."

Benjamin smiled gently.  **"Nowaki, don't worry, I am thrilled to get to know you. My daughters wanted to meet you but they were busy and couldn't come to this skype call. You can send me a good picture of yourself through the mail so I can frame it on my wall or I can come visit you."** He let out a blissful sigh.  **"It has been such a long time since I walked through Japan so I wouldn't mind staying with you."**

A tear rolled down Nowaki's cheek and felt embarrassed on such a reaction when his biological father was handling this better than him. "Really?"

**"Of course! I always wanted another child!"**  The older man insisted.  **"Not that I love my daughters any less but the more the merrier!"**  The man moved the laptop to another location and Nowaki saw the various photos behind Benjamin.  **"Now, what do you want to know about me?"**  Nowaki tilted his head as he drew a blank which caused Benjamin to laugh.

Nowaki blurted out without thinking. "Who is my mother?!"

If anyone knew about his mother, it was his biological father. Unless, he forgot all about her after all of these years so his search would go back to square one. Well, he could always send his DNA to get tested and maybe he could find her in that manner. Although, he didn't know if her DNA was in the database at the DNA testing facility. It wouldn't hurt to try this option though.

Benjamin's laughter ceased immediately at the question, he rubbed his hands while he thought about it.  **"Well...your mother, I know for a fact that I was with one woman in Japan. After I tell you her name, I'm not so sure you want to meet her at all."**

"...Why not?"

Benjamin coughed into his hand.  **"Nowaki, I don't know what to answer you with. I mean...she became a celebrity during the time I met her. She didn't even want anyone to know about us when we were still somewhat together."**  He saw Nowaki's pleading expression as he sighed, he was always weak against his children.  **"Kiddo, why did you have to do that face? Her name is Megumi Kanno,"**

Nowaki's eyes widened as the name ringed through his head, finally he had a true name to his biological mother. "Megumi Kanno?" It didn't take him long to memorize it but this wasn't the name he expected.

Benjamin nodded his head.  **"At this point, I'm sure she is already married. Back then...we were in a serious relationship but I had to leave with my unit. I asked her to marry me and move to America but her family intervened."** Nowaki stared at him in shock.  **"I didn't know she was pregnant with you. If I knew, I would have fought harder to bring the both of you to America. Although...on the day I left, she didn't come to the location I told her so we could talk."**

"Oh...then her family shielded her away from you?"

Benjamin shrugged his shoulders.  **"I was never a favorite choice in the eyes of her family. They wanted her to marry a nice Japanese boy, a gaijin wasn't their example of a good son-in-law. The fact I was in the military, where at any time my unit would be called back to America was another issue. Although, I can't speak for them, I never got the chance to talk to them when Megumi tried introducing me to them and they denied even seeing me."**

Nowaki frowned. "I see..."

**"I think you can try talking to them yourself, Nowaki. You are her son and you have the right to see her."**

Nowaki ran his fingers through his black hair. "I don't know...I do want to meet her just to know what she's like but knowing her family didn't even want to speak to you," He averted his eyes. "They might have abandoned me on purpose because I am your son."

Benjamin bit the inside of his cheek, he found some validity in Nowaki's statement. His son deserved more than such an awful start to his life, he thought Megumi's family protected their own but to abandon an infant during a storm. He just didn't understand them at all. Maybe if Nowaki didn't have his blue eyes, he would've passed as any other man's son.

**"I'm sorry."**

Nowaki turned his gaze to Benjamin when he said. "No, no, don't apologize. We don't really know why I was left at the orphanage, maybe she wanted me and they didn't want her to keep me."

Benjamin rubbed his wrinkled hands.  **"Son...let's be honest here. If Megumi wanted you, she would have left her family with you in her arms. I left her my home number when I still lived with my parents in America, she had many opportunities to call me and maybe arrange you to come to me. I could always come to Japan and talk to her myself."**

"No," Nowaki stated. "I will talk to her myself. She will have to answer to my face as to why she left me at the orphanage. Thank you for offering but maybe seeing the face of the son she left behind might have her explain herself."

Benjamin nodded his head.  **"You have a good point there. Anything I had with Megumi ended when I left Japan. You on the other hand, you are her flesh and blood, she has to answer your questions without running away."**

"Do you..know where her parents lived? That might help Aikawa-san to locate her for me."

Benjamin rubbed his chin,  **"Well, they lived in this home which was in their family for generations."** He told Nowaki the address, the younger man typed down the address on his laptop.

"Thank you, I think this address and name will really help her." Nowaki let out a deep sigh.

He felt lucky that Benjamin received him so well. The man welcomed him through his voice and overall demeanor, he was willing to visit him in Japan. Yet, he wanted to know everything he could possibly know about himself so the questions he had as a child were answered.

He remembered when he was old enough to understand, one of the staff told him the whole truth. Providing the blanket and basket with a small hand written note, the letters almost ineligible due to the water. The birth certificate was bent, ripped almost to the middle, his name and the name Megumi were on the paper. After he entered high school, he tried finding the clinic but found it closed down due to the head doctor moving to another town.

This was one of the factors of him almost halting his search and convincing himself to not do anything else. To remain content in the fact that at least he had a birth certificate.

He wanted to thank Aikawa for all of her detective work with the very little clues of his birth certificate, what the note provided, and a sample of his DNA sent to get matched up with anyone. It was probably luck that Benjamin's DNA was in Japan or Aikawa would've had trouble locating his father. His mother would have been the easiest to find but the lack of clues but a damper on the search.

The moment his father revealed his mother's full name, Megumi Kanno, this made the search that much easier. Aikawa had a whole name, they had an address, he didn't know if he was ready to see all of this through yet. He hoped with all of his might that there was a misunderstanding and Megumi wanted him.

His hands clenched into fists, he needed to remain strong. He couldn't assume anything until this was all set and done.

**"You are more than welcome to come here for the holidays."**  Nowaki looked up at him in surprise.  **"Unless you want to wait until you get your visit with Megumi over with."**

Nowaki smiled lightly. "I'll wait until after I meet her. I don't expect a family reunion between everyone but I just want the comfort to know everything no one could answer when I was a child."

**"Understandable,"** Benjamin grinned.  **"So...tell me about your life so far."**

Nowaki's eyes brightened when he recalled the happy days at the orphanage. He hinted at the fire that occurred at the orphanage, as expected, Benjamin grew instantly alarmed. Asking him questions on how he made it out and if he got injured in the process. Nowaki assured him he was alright but he swore he felt his burn marks hurt when he told his white lie.

He spent most of the morning learning about his younger sisters. Benjamin even showed Nowaki pictures of them, it seemed big smiles ran in the family. Funny and embarrassing stories which broke any tense atmosphere after mentioning Megumi.

Nowaki had not laughed so hard after such a long time.

* * *

"Why didn't you answer me the other day?" Tsumori asked while he leaned against Nowaki's cubicle, his voice was playful but on the inside he was annoyed at Nowaki ignoring him.

He had the perfect plan on taking Nowaki out on the town. There was a new club that opened up that he was sure Nowaki was going to enjoy and maybe they would enjoy warming a bed in each others arms. Those plans were ruined when Nowaki didn't answer his call, he actually had a night in for the first time in weeks. He just wasn't in the mood to party in his foul mood.

Nowaki turned around with a slight smile on his face. "I'm so sorry, senpai. I was talking to someone overseas and our call managed to extend far longer than I expected. I didn't even realize our call had exceeded five hours." He couldn't wait to talk to Benjamin again, next time his half-sisters might make it to their call.

"Overseas?"

Nowaki nodded, his smile turned into a full blown grin. "Yes. Benjamin was more than accommodating to me and didn't make me feel nervous at all. I can't believe he stayed up just to talk to me for that long. He told me he was supposed to wake up early for something he had to do."

"Who's Benjamin?" Tsumori almost felt himself grow hot in jealousy, someone was trying to take Nowaki away from under his nose.

"He's my father," Nowaki answered in joy, "Ah, I never told you I found my father did I?"

Tsumori let his body lose the tension, for a moment he thought he lost Nowaki to some foreigner. "Oh really? So you finally found him, that's really good news. You talked about how it took you forever to find him from that investigator you hired."

"I know! I planned to visit him next year on vacation. I am also going to meet my younger sisters and maybe my niece or nephew." Nowaki explained, he locked eyes with Tsumori when he inquired. "Why did you call me in the first place anyway?"

"I only wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me somewhere, nothing too important." Tsumori lied without batting an eyelash, "We can always go this weekend."

Nowaki smiled sheepishly. "I can't, I have to go out of town to visit one of my old friends from the orphanage. She invited me to go to her wedding and I already promised I would make it. Maybe next time?"

"Of course," Tsumori nodded his head, he hid his displeasure underneath his mask.

Nowaki's phone rang, reaching out his hand, he hovered over the receiver when he told Tsumori. "I'll talk to you later?"

Tsumori said yes before he left, going straight to his own desk, his hands clenching his blazer. His co-workers busy in their own conversations didn't notice the angry expression on his face.

All of this work he put into obtaining Nowaki Kusama better pay off.

He didn't want a boring night in his bed the moment he caught him.

* * *

The next morning, Benjamin ended his call with his daughter, Alison, his eardrums were still recovering from her screaming in happiness. His daughters never ceased to surprise him. They were asking so many questions about their older brother that he almost ran out of things to say. He repeated his personality and looks twice. Leaving out the mystery of Megumi abandoning Nowaki at the orphanage, his conversations with Alison and Jane went smoothly. He was surprised they didn't ask for a picture of their older brother to place in their own photo albums or in their living room.

Although, he had to send a copy of the family picture to Nowaki one of these days. The moment Nowaki stepped out of his plane on his visit, they would all take a new one before they went out to eat. Nowaki must have wanted to ask about it, he would send it through skype or an email the next time they had a chat.

He got up from his seat and stretched up his arms above his head. He walked over to the fireplace, the pictures of his family were displayed for anyone to see. An array of his daughters in their many stages of life and his wife were in almost all of them. His son-in-laws were in the most recent additions to his wall, he already imagined Nowaki's pictures over his fireplace.

The one thing he wanted was to have some pictures of Nowaki as a child. The possibility of Nowaki having any pictures as a child were slim. He didn't know if orphanages took pictures of their children but maybe a school photos throughout the years might pop up in Nowaki's possessions.

Benjamin picked up the picture of his late wife, his finger trailed over her face, a smile formed on his face. "You would have loved Nowaki, dearest. He is too much like me that it is pretty scary. You might have teased him more than you did with me."

Her smiling face brought him so much peace, it took him a while but he grew to accept her passing. He always felt her presence in his home, everywhere he went he imagined her making a cheeky comment about someone.

It was as if she never left him.

Nowaki didn't mind his chatter about meeting Lily, he was entranced and didn't once interrupt him. He assumed Nowaki humored him but he saw a lot of himself in Nowaki after their conversation. When he realized they entered into a comfortable way of talking to each other, he was surprised. It was as if Nowaki grew up with them all along and wasn't across the globe in another time zone.

Hearing his son talk about his job, he knew Nowaki was passionate about it. He had some difficulties like most jobs but overall he loved working with children. Nowaki explained how his life in the orphanage made him see past the exterior of the children in his cases and he helped them out to the best of his ability. He was behind the scenes, he knew their jolted feelings and rejection.

It didn't take Nowaki long to assure him that he didn't have anything to feel bad about. He didn't know he had a son but it didn't leave Benjamin any less guilty about this whole situation.

There was a lot he didn't know about his son and he looked forward to learning more about him.

TBC


	11. Meeting new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Hiroki stood in the foreground, his hand curled around a glass of wine while his other hand clutched his walking stick. He couldn't concentrate. The overwhelming sound of all of the people inside of the room made his head hurt. He took a long sip of his wine, his headache didn't subside in the slightest. It made it worse. He wished he was back home relaxing in his bed but he couldn't reject an invitation from his parents. Most of the time they ever spent together anymore came from his own performances and even then he had to leave the venue almost immediately. Phone calls didn't replace having them in person so he could sacrifice some hours for them.

Although, his parents had to leave to mingle with their guests ten minutes later, leaving Hiroki near the refreshment table. He waited for Miyagi to arrive to this small function just to keep him company. It was a strike of luck that Miyagi was near the area when he made the initial call. At least Miyagi's comments brought some amusement since he never censored himself when it came to the ridiculous people they encountered at these uptight events.

This simple party of rich entrepreneurs either wanted a contract with Soshi Kamijou or came to assess their competition for the year. From the tone and sound of their voices, many of them probably thought kissing up to Soshi earned them a ticket to conduct business with him. Their wives acted in the same matter toward Fuyumi, who indulged them but never had them enter the Kamijou manor. Which had them planning their business parties in hotels so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings.

Hiroki remembered watching his father as a child as he scrutinized these people until their true intentions appeared. He counted himself lucky that his father never tried introducing him to the business, his temper and lack of patience for anything that wasn't the piano didn't suit his father's world. At one point, he thought he remembered hearing his father wanting him to take his place when he retired but after his ailment it never progressed. Yet, Hiroki never tired of hearing his father speak of the people he dealt with at these parties.

He never thought about thanking his own blindness for these people avoided him for most of the party.

The introductions happened when he first arrived, his mother's hand on his arm, his father's strong presence beside him. Some polite voices, others barely hiding their pity when his blindness came up, a few blunt in their assessment of his 'poor' way of life. He restrained his comments, not when his father shut them up with a simple sentence. His mother lightly patted his arm in assurance but he knew she was just as annoyed as him.

His mother informed him that the Usami's rejected their invitation, citing their trip overseas as an excuse. She still held hope on gaining back the friendship he had with their youngest son. He knew it was beyond over. Hiroki didn't care about them, he stopped thinking about Akihiko before attending his new high school. He thought about his new practices. His teachers who gave slight leniency but expected his fair share of work. Students didn't treat him any different. A rival surfaced in a few students who saw him as competition. This made Hiroki's time at school somewhat interesting. In the end, he was alone in that school.

At least Kana's school was in the area so she came around when he got off. They walked home together and stopped at convenience stores for food. This routine started their afternoon walks. These walks continued on as they grew older. Even with Kana's fluctuating schedule as a nurse.

The Usami family didn't come into his mind often. Except Haruhiko, he tried keeping their slight interactions cordial. The man didn't hold back his words when they held a conversation. His honesty never bothered Hiroki at all. No questions about Akihiko and why they stopped speaking. Topics fell on his career and his everyday life. At no time did Haruhiko pass his boundaries. Haruhiko showed him more respect than his own younger brother.

At this point, he wasn't ashamed of his ailment. After so many years, he thought that people did research on his father to know everything about his family. The information on the Kamijou's wasn't hard to find on the internet. When his profession grew, some interviewers asked about his blindness. He answered them. He could count how many times he answered questions about his disability with one hand. Besides, most of the reporters focused on his daily regimen on how he managed to learn difficult pieces without missing a note at a performance.

He heard the awe in their voice. Wondering how he managed to keep himself focused. People whispered or moved out of their seats on their own business. He learned to tune them out. His high school had students make noise to see if the one performing missed notes. A method which made sure they played thinking about the music.

Miyagi leaned down next to his ear, he told him. "Why don't you ask someone to dance?"

Hiroki froze. For once, Miyagi caught him in his thoughts. Using his cane, he slammed it on Miyagi's foot. Well, where he thought Miyagi's foot was located. His cane slammed onto the wooden paneling of the floor. Gritting his teeth, he let Miyagi hook an arm over his shoulder. His face nuzzling his cheek in a cat like matter. It lasted a few seconds.

He thought he heard Miyagi celebrating his victory in his miss. Hiroki let him have it. This was one of the few things Miyagi ever won between the both of them.

Hiroki answered. "Right, like some of these people would accept a dance from me? They might just ask to make themselves look good in front of my father." Hiroki rolled his eyes, he took another swig of wine. "Besides, I came for the free food and all the wine I can drink before I pass out."

Miyagi chuckled as he took his arm off of Hiroki. "C'mon now, Hiroki, I can't carry you all the way home when you start stumbling on me for support." He wandered around Hiroki and grabbed his own glass of wine.

Hiroki scoffed. "I don't  _stumble_  and furthermore, won't your little boy toy get pissed that you would consider carrying me?"

"Nah," Miyagi grinned, he ruffled his neat hair. "Shinobu-chin is getting used to how I act around you and Kana. He knows how I act around my own students. I have to say, he is not used to sharing with other people. He was a tad spoiled growing up so I should have expected this to show up when I started dating him."

"A  _little_?" Hiroki's lips quirked up.

"Okay, a  _lot_ , but he is learning to compromise."

"I will believe it when I see it," He cut off Miyagi. "And I meant that  _figuratively_." Hiroki took another sip of wine. "Does your ex-father-in-law know you are fucking his son?"

Miyagi sputtered as he tried not to drop his own glass of wine. "Shhhh." He got close to Hiroki's ear, "His father will slaughter me at this point. He has been too protective of Shinobu's relationships that I am surprised he even let him stay with me."

Hiroki arched a brow. "Takatsuki is twenty. An adult. He can do whatever he wants. Wasn't he the one who spouted all that destiny junk?"

Miyagi sighed. "I know. Don't remind me of his whole destiny thing he did when he started coming after me. He wanted to go tell his father the next time he went to visit them." He took another swig of wine. "But...his father will argue his son is too young to know what he wants in his life. He might change his mind." He downed his wine, leaving it empty. Then, he placed it on the table. "And if I break up with Shinobu it'll be awkward with his father at work. I might get  _transferred._ "

Hiroki twirled his wine glass. "From my brief interactions with Dean Takatsuki, he seems understanding."

"He wants his son to be happy." Miyagi shifted his body to lean against Hiroki. "I get it. Though, the last time he talked to me." He groaned. "He asked me if I thought Shinobu was dating someone. I told him I had no idea but I  _lied_  to him. Once we tell him the truth he will be on my ass."

Hiroki poked Miyagi's face. "Just tell him you were afraid of him or something. He might pity you."

"No! I will look even less worthy in his eyes for his son."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. Nothing he said would go through Miyagi's brain, he gave up and remained silent. He pushed up his glasses and listened to Miyagi's spiel. When Miyagi finished, Hiroki's wine glass was empty. Miyagi fetched him another glass as Hiroki reflected. He listened to Kana and Miyagi's dating lives. Hearing their woes and distress. It was all he could do. He had no concrete experience. Not wanting to have a trick played on him, he avoided dating. Using his piano playing as an excuse.

There were plenty of people he had interest in but kept it to himself. Their sweet voices made his heart race, his mouth shut. No words expressing his feelings. He lacked trust to give his heart to anyone. Locking his heart away. It made life easier on the long run.

* * *

Nowaki let out a sigh of exhaustion. His shoulders ached and his lower back felt like someone pricked needles when he moved a certain way. Reaching up his arm, he rubbed his right side. Avoiding the left where he applied lotion before he left work. His new work shirt had aggravated the area to such a large extent. He wanted nothing more than to rip it off. His co-workers commented on his incessant amount of turtlenecks. This was a sign to change his style at least once. Big mistake. He had to take a long soak when he arrived home. Good thing he bought some bath products days ago.

He held the strap of his backpack and dragged his feet down the road. Next time, he made sure to remember to reject staying after hours. He didn't mind helping out his co-workers. It was no problem on his end. He had no one at home who waited up for him anyway. Although, he realized he wanted to sleep more than helping someone. Tsumori had missed a few days due to a trip on behalf of their boss. His paperwork piled up and couldn't finish it on his own. Nowaki almost made it out before Tsumori dragged him back inside.

He didn't think missing a day of work produced so much paperwork. This made him want to  _never_  miss work if he could help it.

Passing one of the fancy hotels, he turned his head to stare through the doors. He saw an older man slung over another man's body. Recognizing Hiroki, Nowaki took a few steps to the door but hesitated. Hiroki might not want him there. The older man had his arms tight around him, his face hidden in the crook of Hiroki's neck. Hiroki didn't seem uncomfortable with his presence.

Nowaki felt like crap. After his day at his job, all he wanted was a hot bath and snuggle under his blankets. This was the worst time for him to meet someone or even hold up a conversation. He would talk to Hiroki later.

"Excuse me?"

Nowaki blinked. Looking down, he saw a pair of midnight blue eyes staring up at him. His cheeks were flushed red and Nowaki smelled the wine on his breath. His arms still around Hiroki's body. Now that Hiroki was closer, he saw the frown on his face. He even wrinkled his nose when the man spoke.

"You are kind of blocking the way." The older man grinned. "I am my friend's seeing eyes for the night."

Hiroki scoffed. "You can barely fucking walk without holding onto me. Let me call your brat to come get you dumb ass."

"Nooooo."

"Ugh..you are so  _annoying_. And don't breathe on me."

Not hearing their conversation, Nowaki sputtered out. "Oh, I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out."

"Wait a second...Nowaki?"

Nowaki turned to Hiroki and saw his eyebrows furrowed. "Yes?"

"Good thing we bumped into each other. You can help me get this leech off of me. This way I can call Miyagi's lover to come fetch him before he falls in a gutter."

Before Nowaki responded, Miyagi interrupted. "Wait...is this the guy Kana told me about?" Miyagi covered his mouth in fake shock as he nudged Hiroki's arm. "Is he?"

Hiroki's flustered face told Miyagi the whole story. An impish grin formed on his face as he pinched Hiroki's cheeks. "Aw.. my little darling is growing up. Did you invite your man to come meet you without me knowing? I have to go get your parents so we can introduce him. They need to know the good news!"

Nowaki was silent as he watched Hiroki try to swing his cane at Miyagi. He had not seen this side of Hiroki in their previous encounters. Always calm and collected. This man in front of him lost his cool over a few sentences. In reality, he was entertained. For a while, he saw Hiroki in sort of a pedestal over his stage persona. His cool nature made Nowaki act a lot more careful. The person whose hands moved with such skill made him a tad intimidated.

He didn't want to lose his new formed friendship with him. Hiroki surprised him with this new side. Witnessing more sides to this man was his new mission. Not that he would annoy him on purpose for it to happen.

The older man caught the cane, holding it out of Hiroki's reach. "How cute. You still think you can hit me."

"You old man! Give me back my cane so I can hit you with it!" Hiroki hissed.

Placing the cane behind his back, Miyagi tutted. "Ah, ah, Hiroki-chan. How rude. Your mother taught you better than to hit your elders."

"So you admit you are  _old_." Hiroki taunted. "Start being careful or else your brat will leave your wrinkled ass."

"Ouch." Miyagi placed a hand on his chest, sarcasm laced his tone. "So mean. I wonder how you are keeping this fine young man from leaving you. You're a pretty bad boyfriend, Hiroki-chan."

"He is not my lover!" Hiroki coughed into his hand. "Sorry you had to see that." Hiroki directed this at Nowaki. "Ignore him, Miyagi is blabs bullshit when he is tipsy. In this case, he is drunk off his ass."

Nowaki laughed as he moved his backpack onto his other shoulder. "No problem," He watched Miyagi stumble back inside of the hotel. "Um..is it okay to leave go away like that? He almost fell through the doors." Miyagi walked around the corner and entered a reception hall without tripping on anything. He was doing alright on his own.

"Who cares." Hiroki took out his phone and pressed a few buttons. Each button said each contact until he landed on Shinobu's number. "Hey brat. Your idiot is falling on his ass here at the hotel. Yes, the one near the large shopping center downtown. Thanks," He hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. "Shit." He scowled. "Miyagi is going to hit people with my cane if we don't get it back." He heard the door open and more people walked around them. Walking closer to the direction of Nowaki's cologne, he was out of the way of the front doors.

Nowaki offered. "Kamijou-san, I can get your cane back. It's no problem with me."

"It's fine. His brat will get it back when he comes here." Hiroki pushed back his bangs and waved his face to cool himself down. "It was too hot in that place."

Nowaki grinned as he moved his hand in front of Hiroki's face. Getting close to Hiroki's face, he smelled some alcohol in his breath. Hiroki seemed to have more coherency than his friend. He probably didn't drink much just to retain his sense of mind when he went home. Hiroki drinking alcohol came as a surprise. Due to his profession, he must not drink often. Just so he wouldn't have a hangover disturbing his practices.

"Hiroki-chan!" A female voice exclaimed as Hiroki groaned. "Miyagi-san told me you had someone to introduce me to." The clicking from her sandals grew louder as she hurried on close to them.

"Shit, he actually got her."

"Who?" Nowaki inquired.

Hiroki stated. "My mother."

* * *

Hiroki stood beside his mother. Her rose scented perfume came to his attention. He could imagine what Miyagi told his mother to make her come outside to meet Nowaki. Plain lies. Nowaki was turning into a friend in his opinion. It might turn into something else. He wouldn't tell anyone his thoughts, the teasing would turn relentless. This was turning into one of those situations he got into with Kana. Their close friendship had many assuming she was his girlfriend. After a while, he forgot to correct these people. His attempts turned fruitless, he couldn't change their minds.

It didn't look bad to always have someone on his arm. She turned into his plus one whenever he had to attend an event. Her whispering jokes made him choke back a laugh when it was inappropriate. Most of the time, he took his mother with him. Most people thought he lied when he introduced her as his mother. Her youthful appearance fooled others who had not met her before. His last vision of her appearance was when he was fifteen. That image still stuck in his mind.

He was sure she didn't change much.

Hearing Nowaki fumble when he introduced himself amused him. The same thing almost happened when Miyagi got reintroduced to his mother. Although, he got over it pretty quick. They teamed up against him to make jokes at his expense. His reactions made them laugh. He couldn't help the way he reacted to Miyagi's awful jokes. Most of the time they were jump scares.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Fuyumi tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Her green eyes vibrant under the street lights. "Hiroki spoke about you the last time he visited back home." Her red lips formed a gentle smile. "You are more handsome than I expected." She walked around him with her hand underneath her chin.

"Mother!" Hiroki exclaimed.

Nowaki bowed in haste. He peeked up, her eyes twinkled in amusement. "It's a pleasure as well. Kamijou-san told me a little bit about you. Not much." Having Hiroki's mother compliment him made him feel good. Despite the fact that he felt sweaty and fatigued. "Is your husband here as well?"

Fuyumi smoothed down her kimono. "He's still inside talking to businessmen. Miyagi came at the perfect time." She sighed. "I almost got roped into conversation about something I didn't care for. I couldn't just tell them this to their face."

Hiroki sighed. "You could of just excused yourself to the bathroom. I have heard you do this so many times."

"The other person was a wife of a business man who started chatting up your father. She would have followed me in the bathroom."

"Oh." Hiroki said. "You always avoid people anyway."

"Yes, but she was persistent.  _Both_  of them were persistent." Fuyumi turned to Nowaki and she saw his tired eyes. She kept it to herself when she saw his eager face. "So, how long have you known my son?"

"For a few months, not too long," Nowaki answered with fondness. "I met him at one of his concerts. We have gone out for coffee once a week since then,"

"We talk more on the phone I guess..." Hiroki added in. "He knew the pieces I played and tracked me down. Well, he said he enjoyed my playing so he's not a stalker. Not to my knowledge." Hiroki's lips quirked when he heard Nowaki's indignant squeak at the accusation.

Fuyumi chuckled as she curled her child around Hiroki's arm. "How sweet. It's similar to how my husband first met me. I was singing in a musical at my school. He said I captured his heart."

"Not this story again," Hiroki murmured and he thought of a quick escape for Nowaki. "You take forever retelling your romance with father. I can tell him myself. Nowaki probably has to go  _somewhere_."

Nowaki nodded his head. "Yes, I forgot I have to go home and sleep. I had a long day at work and I was actually on my way home. I only stopped to say hello."

Fuyumi nodded her head in understanding. "Well, you do need your rest." She asked him. "Do you need a ride home?"

"It's alright, I live pretty close. I'm not going to drop to the ground in exhaustion if that's what you mean." Nowaki assured her as he turned to Hiroki. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, we have a lot of talk about."

"Don't forget I am  _not_  a morning person."

"Ten or eleven is not that early." Nowaki grinned, he excused him and said goodbye to the both of them. He hurried down the sidewalk. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw Fuyumi fixing up Hiroki's tuxedo. Hiroki's embarrassed expression clear on his face.

 _Maybe my mother is a lot like her._ Nowaki smiled as he checked his phone for the time.

Ten minutes later, Fuyumi watched a young blond man trying to haul Miyagi out of the hotel. He struggled with Miyagi's frame. The guy was heavier than him and didn't try to keep himself on his feet.A taxi arrived in front of the hotel, waiting for the both of them. Hiroki assured her everything was fine. The kid knew Miyagi real well and wouldn't dump him after stealing his belongings.

He'd put Miyagi on the uncomfortable couch they owned.

TBC


	12. Cherry blossom viewing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Hiroki placed his cellphone inside of his messenger bag and felt around for his wallet. A simple black leather wallet with some beading on the side. His fingertips brushed against the cold metal and he pulled back his hand. He placed it over his shoulder while he pushed down his cardigan. Feeling the collar of his shirt, he made his trek toward the front door. Moving his hand to his right, he grabbed his walker from the hook on the wall. Managing to smooth down his hair, he let out a sigh. Jumping from the doorbell, he let out a slight yelp. Gritting his teeth, he stepped down and put on his slip on shoes.

Opening the door, he realized he didn't put on his sunglasses. They were inside of his messenger bag. Too late. His visitor might not mind due to having seen him taking them off to rub his eyes. Not that he could find out his reaction through looking at him in the face. His tone of voice might tell him something. After all of these little excursions with him, he didn't mind his lack in sight.

"Hello, Nowaki." Hiroki said as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "It's good that you managed to find this place without getting lost."

"Good morning, Kamijou-san. Well I had to ask someone to point out the building for me. The numbers were not visible from the directions I was coming from." He pushed the strap up higher on his right shoulder. "Are you going without sunglasses today?" Nowaki inquired with a happy tone in his voice. "I never really saw your eyes this close before."

"Oh yes, the cloudy mess that is my eyes." Hiroki drawled. "They are such a wonder to look at."

"Yes they are," Nowaki hooked an arm around Hiroki's arm. "You're going to love the place I am going to take you. Trust me, there won't be a lot of people to disturb us when we take our walk over there."

"Where is it exactly? It isn't too far right?"

"Just a regular park near where I live. You don't mind right?" Nowaki inquired as they entered inside of the elevator. "There's a nice bunch of cherry blossom trees a good distance away from the playground." He made sure his huge bag didn't fall from his shoulder. "I checked around there yesterday and I found a perfect spot away from everyone. I brought a bento along with me so we can eat with some nice drinks."

Hiroki drawled with a slight smirk. "Wait...you can cook? Since when?"

Nowaki pressed the button for the first floor. "Hiro-san, I already told you I cook sometimes. I don't always get food from the convenience store."

"I'm kidding." Hiroki appeased him as his hand fiddled with the zipper of his messenger bag. "Besides, you know I can't even look at those blossoms to begin with. Although, the smell they give out is really nice and I do remember what they look like. All you have to do is describe them to me."

"Don't you go with Kana-san or Miyagi-san?"

"I have gone with them before but Miyagi ends up getting too ridiculous. Also they are too busy this year to go. Although, I'm sure Takatsuki will force Miyagi to go with him." The beep of the elevator interrupted Hiroki as they walked out when the doors opened. "I have to give the kid props, he is pretty efficient to get what he wants."

"Is he always so bold?"

"Always. It's no surprise to me." Hiroki said as he inquired. "Are we walking all the way there?"

"Not at all, I got a taxi." Nowaki answered as he lead Hiroki forward and motioned him inside of the car.

"Good." Hiroki slid right in and Nowaki sat close to him. "I am not about to get blisters on my feet over walking such a long distance. Don't think I don't know how far your apartment is from mine."

Nowaki laughed as he closed the door and squished close to Hiroki's side. He gave the driver his instructions toward the park. Wrapping his arm over Hiroki's shoulders, they kept on their conversation. They took notice they were engulfed in their conversation when they arrived at the park. The driver had to inform them a few times before Nowaki looked around and noticed they were in the entrance. Apologizing profusely, he paid the man before he helped Hiroki out of the cab.

Hiroki stood on the sidewalk and kept his ears open for his surroundings. The season of cherry blossoms brought in an influx of people. Most of them rude enough to bump into him and not apologize. Without his cane, none of these people would know of his lack of sight. He might have to show off his eyes just to get them to back off. This was a last resort for him and he hated doing it.

Nowaki announced. "Alrighty, let's get going!" Nowaki placed Hiroki's hand on his arm. "The blossoms are so beautiful, most of them are littering the floor but amazing nonetheless."

They went through the entrance and missed a group of people passing them. Nowaki kept a hand on Hiroki's back as they went through the park. A few areas already had people sitting on their blankets and music blasted in the air. The food coming from the nearest person made his stomach grumble. It smelled so good. Hiroki's grip tightened on his sleeve and his other hand held onto him. Nowaki's face went pink as he lead Hiroki away from the crowds and the loud sounds of the portable radios.

Hiroki's head hurt from the bombardment of multiple music coming from different sources. "Okay where is this so called secret place?"

"We are getting close, you are so impatient." Nowaki teased.

"I'm not impatient," Hiroki rolled his eyes. "All of this music is hurting my head."

"Oh." Nowaki frowned as he tried hurrying them along the path. "Well, we are almost there anyway." He turned a corner and they stepped on grass, they went a few more feet before they stopped. "And we are here!"

Hiroki noticed the music wasn't as loud. Happy as a clam, he turned to Nowaki. "Are we going to sit here?"

"Yup, just let me lay down the blanket and we can start eating." Nowaki placed the blanket down and then took out their lunch for the day. "You can sit down now." He popped open one of the iced teas he brought and gulped some of it down.

Hiroki crouched down and got comfortable on the blanket. Something was placed on his lap and his nose picked up a nice aroma. He guessed it was the bento Nowaki brought along with him. At least one half of the food he brought just for him. He reached out his hand and Nowaki placed a pair of disposable chopsticks in his palm. Taking his hand back he broke them apart and poked around the bento.

He swore he heard Nowaki chuckling at his actions. He ignored him as he managed to pick up something and held the bento close to his face. He ate it and he recognized the taste. Nowaki made one of his favorite foods and it was cooked to perfection.

"You made pork cutlets?" Hiroki inquired as he took another bite. "It's delicious."

"Thank you." Nowaki grinned big as he sipped his drink. "Ever since I heard you liked them I thought about making them for our next date."

"You're calling these dates?"

"Of course," Nowaki began eating his own bento with a blush on his cheeks. "You don't mind do you?"

Hiroki tried not to smile. "Not at all. I wondered each time I left with you if it was a date. You never commented on it."

"Because I didn't want to make this awkward." Nowaki placed his can in between his legs. "You might have been offended. Kind of like how Miyagi-san commented on us and you got annoyed."

"Having him and Kana badger me over you has gotten me annoyed. Just know if you continue on trying to be with me they will go after you."

"I like them so I don't mind."

Hiroki snorted. "You have not spent multiple hours with them. Once you do that, then you will regret your words." He pointed his chopsticks up toward the sky. "It's lucky my father has not gotten to you yet. My mother has told me how polite you were when you talked with her last time."

"Why?" Nowaki asked in a fearful voice.

"He scares people." Hiroki informed him with an innocent smile. "From what I remembered as a teenager, he has a natural scary face. I'm warning you before you start asking why there is a demon glaring at you from afar." Nowaki let out a pained sound. "I'm kidding. He might go easy on you considering you haven't acted like a jerk to me. With my mother, he's a teddy bear."

* * *

Akihiko sat in the living room of the Kamijou manor. In front of him sat Fuyumi Kamijou in her usual traditional garb. Her hair pinned back into a loose bun and light makeup. Next to her sat her husband, Soshi Kamijou. His hard face made him avoid looking at him. He placed his sunglasses in his front pocket due to Soshi Kamijou's glare at his rudeness. One thing that didn't change after all of these years, Hiroki's father remained intimidating. Something about those dark brown eyes made him feel naked. Stripped of all protective gear. As if the man read his mind.

He didn't want any of his personal thoughts on display. Although, he knew it was a slight paranoia on his part. A stupid fear considering no one had gone past his perfect mask. No one outside of his family and a few select people knew his true face. He needed this meeting to come out well. Resorting to investigators took too much time, not when he could ask Hiroki's parents in person.

"Why are you here?" Soshi inquired as he stared at him with visible displeasure on his face. "I'm pretty sure our families cut communication with only Haruhiko serving as the messenger. At least he is courteous to give us a call before coming into our home." Fuyumi remained quiet as she watched their interactions unfold.

"I want to connect back with Hiroki. Give me his address so I can go and look for him."

Soshi snapped. "Then, _look_  for him on your own. You have your resources without having to sit in front of us and wasting our time. We have better things to do than to entertain your nonsense."

"Dearest." Fuyumi placed her hand on Soshi's arm, she turned to Akihiko. "Usami-san." Akihiko tried not to flinch at her disregarding the childhood name she gave him. "Please understand our reluctance at giving you any address to where our son lives. He is doing perfectly fine with his life and doesn't need any disturbances."

"I reacted bad as a kid I get it. But I want to talk with Hiroki so we can be friends again." Akihiko tried pleading his case.

"Absolutely not." Soshi sneered at him. "He has good friends in Kana and Miyagi-san. At least they treat him like a human being and not someone disposable."

Akihiko gritted his teeth but didn't show his displeasure in his face. He forgot all about the cancer girl who swiftly took his place. She was a thorn on his side. He saw her a few times at Hiroki's home in their youth. Way before the day his friendship broke with Hiroki. In his mind, she clung to Hiroki and didn't stop babbling the whole time she hung around them. An annoyance he could get rid of without a problem. This Miyagi fellow was a new name to him. He had not heard of him from the gossip mill from the few parties he attended.

He had a number in his phone for situations when he wanted information. His eyes wandered to both Fuyumi and Soshi. They relayed no information and didn't budge. Both of them stared at each other and their eyes went back to him. He lost their trust years ago. There was a slight hope Fuyumi held some affection for him to listen to his case. It didn't happen.

"I suggest you take your leave." Fuyumi advised. "One of the few ways you can get into contact with Hiroki is through his performances." She got on her feet and Akihiko followed after her. "My husband is not so forgiving, you should hope Hiroki doesn't hold grudges like him."

The walk toward the entrance of the house was awkward. Fuyumi didn't look behind at Akihiko and he made no word toward her. Fiddling with her fingers, Fuyumi stopped near the door and Akihiko went past her. He put on his shoes. She kept her eyes on each of his movements. His broad shoulders, large hands and pressed down suit. The scrawny teen had grown up handsome. She knew he inherited some of his father's charm. Gossip ran through the circles their families remained inside of and she got wind of some descriptive information.

Plenty of women claimed having shared his bed. One of her oldest friends had told her about her daughter's claims. She was still shocked the woman managed to get such information from her daughter. Something she neither believed nor had any means of disproving. She had no reason to ask for such information. Her son was the same age and she didn't want to know his intimate business. And she wasn't ridiculous enough to ask him.

Akihiko peeked over his shoulder and their connected. He saw pity in her eyes, something he could use to his advantage. "Fuyumi-san, please understand I didn't mean to hurt Hiroki. I really want us to reconnect."

Fuyumi frowned. "I would have believed you years ago, but  _not_  now."

Akihiko stood up and pushed back his bangs. "Thank you for receiving me."

Fuyumi nodded her head and he left. She put her hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She had high hopes Hiroki reconciling with Akihiko but he moved on from him. He didn't need someone from his past interrupting his life. She didn't put it past Akihiko on finding Hiroki on his own. He didn't have a reason to talk to them in the first place.

* * *

Hiroki felt the warmness of the setting sun tickling his skin. A shiver went through him as he rubbed his arms to bring in some heat. Nowaki's held him close and he felt the warmness coming from his body. The scent of the flowers carried through the wind and he breathed deep. The atmosphere made every stress he had throughout the week dissipate from his body. His empty bento lay right next to his legs as he let himself relax against Nowaki. Awaiting the digestion of his food, he drank some of the iced tea Nowaki brought along with him.

Nowaki's hand curled around his arm to indicate he sat right next to him. Having scooted closer to him after they ate, their conversation went toward random topics. Hiroki leaned his head on Nowaki's shoulder while he closed his eyes. He paid attention to every single word. Trying hard not to slip to sleep, he fought the feeling away. He couldn't have Nowaki carry him away in their shared taxi and take him home. He had pride to upkeep.

Nowaki let out a sigh. "This day is just so relaxing, we should do more of these picnics."

"Make sure to put pork cutlets in your bento too." Hiroki yawned. "You will bring meals at my house like Kana sometimes does when she's bored."

"I'm at your service," Nowaki grinned as Hiroki lifted his head from his arm. "When can I start?"

Hiroki smirked as he reached out his hand and touched Nowaki's arm. "As soon as possible." Nowaki tucked some of his hair behind his ear and said nothing else. "Nowaki?"

Nowaki hovered close to Hiroki's face before he connected their lips. Closing his eyes, he waited for Hiroki to slap him or push him away. He counted the seconds inside of his head. His heart sped up when Hiroki's arms wrapped around his torso. The sandalwood cologne reached his nose. It intoxicated him. He didn't apply any pressure in their kiss. Not wanting to pass any boundaries, his hands remained on Hiroki's shoulders.

Both of them broke apart when a wailing alarm came in between them. Hiroki took out his phone and pressed the main button. It told him the name of a venue out loud and his eyes widened. He had not expected to stay long with Nowaki. Now, he had to hurry along toward the building to get dressed. He never went late and he wasn't starting due to his date with Nowaki.

"I have to go." Hiroki told Nowaki as got up on his feet.

"Why?" Nowaki tried not to sound panicked. "Is it because of the kiss? Did I misinterpret the feelings between us?"

"It's not the kiss. And I'm guessing we have the same feelings for each other unless my ears are failing me." Hiroki informed Nowaki with a light smile. "I have to go play in a venue tonight."

"Oh okay!" Nowaki said as he sighed. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

Hiroki shook his head. "No, I can do that just fine." He pressed the usual number which repeated each number out loud.

Nowaki watched Hiroki speak in his phone as he bit his lip. His lips tingled. Giddiness filled his body as he touched his lips with his fingertips. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he placed his hand over his chest. His fingers went over the uneven bumps of his skin underneath his shirt. He took back his hand and his eyes widened. The moment of bliss covered his usual paranoia in his scars. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Hiroki put his phone back in his pocket and fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag. "Alright, I told them about the entrance we came in earlier. I'm sure the guy can find me if I-" Nowaki connected their lips again and interrupted him. Hiroki let the kiss happen as his hands curled on Nowaki's chest.

Nowaki broke the kiss, he said in a peaceful tone. "Hiro-san...can I accompany you back to your venue?"

"No." Hiroki said point blank. "I can get there by myself." His face turned red, the impact of the last few minutes surfaced inside of his mind. "But, you can lead me toward the cab. I don't think I can calculate where I am right now."

Nowaki wrapped his hand around Hiroki's arm. "So...are we going on another date?"

Hiroki nodded his head as they walked toward the entrance. "Yes, you have another date on your hands. Make it a dinner. I am curious to hear you babble about the food instead of the usual coffee. Just to warn you, I don't like sweet desserts."

Nowaki grinned big and he located the cab which parked in front of the entrance. "Got it. I know this amazing sushi place near where I live. It's small but the food is at a real reasonable price."

Hiroki scoffed. "Nowaki, I am a cheapskate. I don't eat at those high end restaurants. I had enough of those overbearing waiters to last me a lifetime. Not even my parents go to those places."

"My mistake." Nowaki laughed as he stopped in front of the cab. "Well, the cab is right in front of you."

"Thanks." Hiroki took his arm away from Nowaki and walked toward the cab. Opening the door, he addressed Nowaki. "I'll talk to you later,"

"I will." Nowaki smiled as Hiroki got into the cab and closed the door. "Have a safe trip!"

The cab left moments later and a pop song started playing from his pocket. Nowaki fished out his cellphone and located Benjamin's name. Pressing the name, he waited until he answered when he said in a cheerful voice. "Dad! You won't guess what just happened with my date with Hiro-san."

* * *

Shinobu arched sat up in his chair when Hiroki hurried inside of the changing room. Putting his book on his lap, his eyes didn't leave Hiroki as he watched him move around the dressing room. Hiroki knocked over some objects onto the floor and he swore under his breath. He tried not to smirk at seeing the composed man in such a disarray. He looked over at Miyagi who had his hand over his mouth. His face clearly showed his urge to burst into laughter but he kept it inside. Shinobu thought Miyagi might had exploded through keeping it in any longer.

Hiroki went directly to the rack which held the suit they brought in. The man had not acknowledged their presence yet. This confused Shinobu a bit. It always seemed like Hiroki knew when someone was in the same room as him. His flustered demeanor brought him amusement but he didn't dare say it out loud. Miyagi shook his hand to try to disperse his hilarity over the whole situation.

"Tough day, Kamijou?" Shinobu commented and he got an object thrown at him. It missed him completely and hit the ground in a thud. "Rude."

" _Hush_  brat." Hiroki snapped as he fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. "You and Miyagi were only supposed to leave my suit not give me any lip."

"Oh c'mon you're changing in front of us! At least let me get out of the room first." Shinobu cried as Miyagi started laughing and slapping his knee with his hand. "I don't want to see your underwear! I get enough of Miyagi's ratty ass boxers he tries to pass off as new!"

"Hey!" Miyagi exclaimed, indignant. "Don't listen to him Hiroki!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he put his messenger bag on the rack. "I don't need to know about Miyagi's tattered underwear." He grabbed the hanger and inquired, "Is there at least a divider in this room for me to change behind?"

"Yeah." Shinobu answered. "Take uh..ten steps to your left and you'll get there."

"Thanks." Hiroki begrudgingly said as he listened to Shinobu's directions, reaching out his hand he felt for the wooden paneling. "Does Miyagi at least wash his junk?"

Shinobu scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smile. "Barely, he runs to the bathroom and uses a wet towel to wash himself."

"Now  _that_  is not true. I swear. I wash very well." Miyagi whined and Shinobu stuck his tongue out at him. "Are you two seriously against me or something?" Miyagi leaned back on the sofa. "I swear, you two and Kana make my life a misery."

Hiroki chortled as he tossed his pants and shirt over the divider. "Please, your misery is my form of amusement. You need to stop making yourself a target or else Takatsuki will leave you. I know I would after all the ridiculous antics you put me through. Hell, I am not even your lover and I have to deal with your drunk ass." He put on his shirt and buttoned it all up. "Takatsuki, pick up your slack."

"Considering he starts blabbing nonsense, I don't think so. Besides, I have to study for my upcoming finals. Miyagi's drunk attitude will distract me and I will fail my classes. Then, he will have to deal with my father." Shinobu pointed out, "He keeps an eye on my grades to check how much money I get a month for my expenses. Not that he needs to, he knows I never go below my usual scores."

"I am not going to continue chaperoning him. I actually have a life to live." Hiroki put on his pants and slipped on his shoes without a problem.

Miyagi snickered. "Ah I know...your new lover boy. You came back from your date today right?" Hiroki didn't answer right away as Miyagi teased. "Awwww did little Hiroki have his first kiss today?"

"Shut up."

Shinobu said. "You did...you kissed that guy didn't you?" He arched a brow while he picked lint from his shirt. "Were you at least the person who initiated it?"

"Why do you two care?" Hiroki moved around the divider and fiddled with his tie.

"Because my little Hiroki is growing up." Miyagi sniffed and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "The first kiss in an unforgettable experience."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "I already had my first kiss years ago, dumb ass. Before you ask, Kana got to me first before Aki-" Stopping in the middle of his sentence as he smoothed down his hair. "Anyway, I have to go. Don't drink my iced tea before I come back." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Miyagi let out a deep sigh. " _Shit_..." Rubbing his eyes, he turned to Shinobu. "You know not to comment on that when he comes back right?"

Shinobu glared at him. "I actually know when to keep my mouth shut. You are the one who never remembers when not to speak about certain shit. And I am this close to spilling everything to my father."

Miyagi slumped on the sofa. "Don't remind me." He pouted. "Can't we wait a while longer?"

"No." Shinobu took out his phone and pressed his father's number. "And don't you dare try to take my phone away from me." Miyagi stared at Shinobu in horror as he said. "Father? Can we talk in person tomorrow? Yes, I have something to tell you. Okay, I'll see you then." He hung up when he bluntly told Miyagi. "You are going with me."

Miyagi hung his head as he counted the hours to his demise.

TBC


	13. Walking in the moonlight..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Hiroki stood at his kitchen counter, preparing himself a cup of coffee. Concentrating in keeping the pot close to his cup. He used the distance between his thumb and the liquid before he stopped. Feeling the heat of the drink at a close distance, he stopped pouring. He heard Miyagi loudly slurping his brew. The man drank it black, no sugar whatsoever. Miyagi bombarded him during his practice. His piano sold him out so he couldn't leave the man in the hall. Last time, he complained outside of his door. Exclaiming his woes over his job with beer in a plastic bag. Miyagi embarrassed him, he overheard his neighbors whispering it the next day he went to take away the trash.

This gave him another reason not to speak to his neighbors. He assumed they spoke on another odd person yelling at his door at such an early time. After all, Kana did the same thing when she first visited his apartment. In his defense, he slept through loud alarms meant to wake him up after a nap. This lead him to leaving his door unlocked. Earning him a lecture from his mother when she visited him. He resorted in giving Kana and Miyagi spare keys. His best friends gained his trust enough to earn them.

Although, he felt they busted inside his home on purpose. With his constant schedule, they knew when he stayed at home or the days when he left on his concerts. Good thing his bedroom had a lock on it. Kana and Miyagi's schedules kept them away from his apartment.

He welcomed Miyagi into his home for once. The dilemma Miyagi stuck himself into with his ex father-in-law brought out his curiosity. Knowing Shinobu, he blurted it out without caring for decorum.

Sitting at the table, Miyagi smacked his lips and placed his cup on his coaster. He marveled at the craftsmanship of Hiroki's kitchen table. The intricate designs carved on the wood was something Hiroki's old table lacked. Hiroki probably felt the whole table when he first got it. Miyagi assumed a family member gave it to him. Considering Hiroki spent most of his time at home, he couldn't imagine him walking through a store for a table.

Turning his gaze toward Hiroki, he saw him adding the right amount of sugar and creamer into his coffee. Hiroki recollected the days when his parents prepared him for this new chapter of his life. On one of their many conversations, Hiroki explained how he managed certain aspects in his life. Areas which stumped him the first year. Nothing readied him for everything.

Hiroki turned around to face him. His opaque eyes, hidden behind dark sunglasses. Miyagi saw those eyes on occasion but Hiroki insisted on wearing them. More like an indicator for his eyes. It reminded him of the cane leaning against the chair he sat on.

"Hiroki?" Miyagi inquired, "You don't have to wear those sunglasses around me."

Hiroki removed them, placing them in his shirt pocket. "Better?" He reached out his hand and pulled out his chair.

" _Much_  better." Miyagi approved, taking another sip of his bitter coffee.

Hiroki planted himself on his seat. "How did your meeting with your boss go?" Miyagi groaned loud enough that Hiroki wondered if a monster replaced the man. "I asked a question. I don't want to hear whatever noises you make. Takatsuki might enjoy them but not me." He set his cup on the table. "He didn't take it very well did he?"

Miyagi scratched the stubble on his face, his eyes downcast on his own mug of coffee. "Yes and no."

Hiroki blew into the cup and took a cautious sip. Thankfully, he didn't burn his tongue. "Explain."

"Well," Miyagi hunched his shoulders as he watched Hiroki drinking his coffee. "It went a little like this."

* * *

_Miyagi fidgeted in his seat. His hands twitching to snatch one of his cigarettes from his pocket and lighting it up. A stress reliever for his current dilemma. It wouldn't do him any good. Not when his ex father-in-law sat right across from him. A wooden desk separated them from each other._ _At least, he had a barrier if anything went wrong with a chance to escape._ _He kept his cane on his lap in case of extra protection. His limp served as a limitation to how far he could run. Shinobu might get in between them to give him extra time to run. Shinobu brought this meeting so he had to defend his life._

_His hands curled around the smooth surface of his cane. Tightening his grip while he tried not to stand and bolt out of there. He flinched at the pinch he received on his side. Shinobu muttered at him to calm down. Miyagi glanced at him and swatted those hands away from him. The area throbbed in pain as he rubbed the spot. He almost pouted to gain sympathy but he remembered where he sat._

_Dean Takatsuki talked on the phone. When they came in, the man motioned them to sit down and they stayed quiet. Hearing the man discussing something about the university and other topics which Miyagi tuned out. Minutes passed on. The rapid thoughts of his boss firing him on the spot came back full force. Miyagi felt his hands sweating, he released his cane to wipe them on his slacks._

_One the dean finished his call, he put the phone on the receiver and addressed them. "I haven't seen you two in a long time. How are you?"_

_Shinobu arched a brow. "You saw me last week."_

_Miyagi said quickly. "I'm fine." Shinobu glared at him from the corner of his eyes._

_Dean Takatsuki kept on smiling when he asked. "Shinobu, what did you need to tell me? It has to be important if you have Miyagi accompanying you today."_

_"Father, I'm in a relationship with Miyagi." Shinobu stated, they made eye contact while he kept perfect composure. "He is the one I have spoken about whenever you ask me questions about my social life. I kept out his name on purpose. You might of objected from the start."_

_The older man's smile disappeared from his face, he narrowed his eyes. "How long have you two kept this secret?"_

_Miyagi gulped when he spoke for the first time. "A year." He cringed when Shinobu's father glared at his direction. "Technically, eleven months." Shinobu confirmed with a nod of his head. "Although, I'm not sure how to calculate this right-"_

_Putting up a hand, he demanded. "You stay quiet." He asked Shinobu. "What's the purpose of this relationship? You know he was married to your sister. Is this some way to keep an attachment to her spirit?"_

_"I'm not thinking of her when I'm with Miyagi. That's just disgusting." Shinobu scrunched up his face. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I pursued him." He reached out his hand and placed it on top of Miyagi's trembling pair. "My grades have not dropped and I'm at the top of the class. He has made me strive to improve myself. Besides, you and mom have a ten year difference."_

_Miyagi turned to him in surprise. He assumed Shinobu's mother was close in age with her husband. From the stories, both of them met in school. Although, Shinobu never went into deep specifics about family history. Risako behaved in the same manner. She didn't disclose personal information unless prompted or asked._

_"I see," He leaned back against his chair. "And why did you feel the need to hide this from me in the first place?"_

_Shinobu narrowed his eyes. "There is a whole list of things you could do just to get me to stay away from Miyagi. Cutting my funding for university for example. Firing him from his job is another one."_

_"I'm not so callous." He told his son. "You have to complete your education. Miyagi has served Mitsuhashi well for plenty of years."_

_Shinobu gripped Miyagi's hand. "You didn't react like I imagined. Miyagi was afraid you would fire him on the spot." Miyagi wanted to hit him for revealing his fear. "What's the catch?"_

_"Finish university." Shinobu's father said, grimacing when he stared at Miyagi. "We will speak about this individually. I'm sure Miyagi won't object to speaking with me when he comes in at work on Monday."_

_Miyagi couldn't deny his request as he nodded his head. "It's not a problem."_

_"Do you think you can stay Shinobu?" Shinobu snapped his head toward him to deny him. "We need to have a serious talk between us. There's no way around this." He turned to Miyagi and told him. "No offense but I need to talk to my son."_

_"I understand." Miyagi stood up from his seat but Shinobu continued on holding his hand. "Shinobu-chin, I have to get going." He balanced himself with his cane, smiling down at him. "C'mon now, I'll see you later."_

_Shinobu huffed, letting go of his hand. "Fine. I don't like this at all." He frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_Miyagi patted Shinobu's shoulder before he walked out. Kissing Shinobu's forehead goodbye wouldn't had made him look good at all._

* * *

Miyagi downed the rest of his coffee and slammed it onto his coaster. "I go into work on Monday and I'm afraid he will find something to fire me. Shinobu told me a long time ago that his father really held me in high regard. It's probably why he had no problem telling his father about me. It's not like I'm a stranger to the family."

Hiroki yawned, "Sounds like he accepted this relationship without a problem in my opinion. He said he wanted your brat to graduate university and start working the moment he leaves school. He might be squeamish about it because of his daughter but he'll come around it."

"It seems so but I can't help but treading carefully from now on." Miyagi sighed. "Also, Shinobu hasn't called me in two days. I have no idea what he told him to make him stay away from me for so long. They might still be talking to each other or Shinobu told his mother about us too."

Hiroki's cellphone rang, taking it out of his pocket, he recognized the ringtone. "Excuse me." He answered it with a slight smile. "Hello, mother."

**"Hello sweetheart! I was wondering if you can come with me to visit Yuki. She just had her baby a few days ago and I wanted to go see her. I heard from her mother that her son is such a delight."**

Miyagi poured himself another cup of coffee. Adding the right amount of sugar before he sat back down onto his seat. He half listened to Hiroki's conversation while he stirred his coffee.

"You want me to go with you to visit Yuki? You have father to go with you right?" Hiroki pushed his coffee cup away from him. "I practice the piano every single day, I can't really skip out on that just for a social visit."

**"Well, she asked for you come visit her. You did promise to name her child. Don't chose a ridiculous name."**

Hiroki rubbed his temples, he forgot he owed his cousin a favor from a long time ago. "Mother, I really can't go with you. I have something to do."

**"Something with Miyagi or Kana?"**

"No—I'm going to dinner with someone."

Miyagi grinned big when he jumped out of his seat. "Really?! Why didn't you tell me before?!" He knocked over his coffee and he swore under his breath. "Fuck! I'm cleaning it up don't worry." He got up and grabbed a rag from one of Hiroki's drawers.

**"A date?! Honey, you should had said so from the beginning! Alright, I'll tell Yuki you can't come because you're preparing for an evening out."**

"Mother, please no. The rumor will spread through the whole family in one day."

**"It's not a rumor when it's true. I have to call Yuki and tell her you won't be coming with us. Bye!"**

Hiroki stammered. "M-Mother stop!" She hung up on him as he groaned. "This is just perfect. My voice mail will be full of messages by the end of the day." He snapped at Miyagi. "Stop smiling you ingrate."

Miyagi's grin grew even bigger. "What are you talking about?" He cleaned the coffee from the table and wrung it out over the sink. "I think it's great that you're getting out of the house more often. You're going on more dates with the infamous Nowaki Kusama. Such a nice guy. I have to see him in action when he smooth talks you. I wonder if he manages to get you to lose your focus."

Hiroki gritted his teeth. "You're lucky you were in such a foul mood or I would kick your ass out of my house."

"Yeah right, you  _love_  me." Miyagi made himself another cup of coffee. "Too bad the other cup of joe fell on the table, I made it so perfectly."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. At least, Miyagi wasn't moping around on him anymore. He sipped more of his coffee and heard Miyagi making a lot of noise. He heard a chair dragged back, creating the most ear cringing sound.

"Sit down and stop making noise."

* * *

Nowaki tried not to run toward the taxi when it stopped near the sushi restaurant. He fiddled with his turtleneck and touched areas where he feared the burns would peek through. Hiroki didn't know of his burns. He wanted to tell him and explain their origin. They entered into a deeper level of their relationship after numerous months. A while back, he thought on telling him about the fire but the wrong opportunities rose up. He couldn't find the right time to tell him. This was before their relationship turned more than platonic.

He touched his left side, brushing his hands over the rough areas underneath the fabric. He didn't mean to hold this aspect of himself back. Old memories of classmates commenting on his scars made him all the more insecure. Turning him stealthier in hiding this secret. Prompting him to wrap bandages around his chest whenever he left to school. Even the truth of how he acquired his scars didn't sway his classmates. They just gave him pitiful looks.

He hated keeping his scars from Hiroki. It seemed silly, Hiroki had his own set backs. Visible for everyone to see. He hid his eyes behind sunglasses for the comfort of others but his pure white cane gave away his disability. Pushing it to the forefront whenever he met anyone new. Hiroki confessed on his rough high school years.

Playing with the cellphone in his pocket, he watched Hiroki walking toward his direction. His black sunglasses glinting under the street lights. He moved his white cane around, hitting a bench which Hiroki avoided with grace.

Nowaki gulped, he raised his voice. "Hello, Kamijou-san."

Hiroki lifted his head up, "You are always so early, Nowaki."

Nowaki smiled big as he walked in front of him. "I don't like being late. It's better to leave some space if anything happens." He placed Hiroki's hand on his arm. "We're going to have to climb some stairs to make it up to the restaurant."

Hiroki arched a brow. "It's the rotate belt sushi restaurant isn't it?"

"Yes." Nowaki tilted his head. "How did you guess?"

Hiroki snorted. "You said cheap sushi and I asked the taxi driver before I got off." They slowly walked up the stairs and asked. "Do you know how many people are inside? It's Friday so there might be a lot of people."

"Well, it seems like a good group of people but it's not all full." Nowaki answered him as they made it to the top. "Do you care where we sit?"

"If there is one closest to the back I would like us to sit there." Hiroki told him. "Although, I don't mind sitting anywhere. You just have to guide me through the place before we sit down."

Nowaki nodded his head with a grin. "Of course."

Nowaki pushed open the doors and they walked inside. Inspecting the area, he an empty table closest to the back. He informed Hiroki on the table he found, they made their way toward the table and sat down. Nowaki prepared their cups of tea and skid it toward Hiroki. Purposely making noise so Hiroki got the hint that it was in front of him. Hiroki held it in his hands and blew into it before taking a sip.

After they settled in, Nowaki started picking off plates from the conveyor belt. He asked Hiroki on his favorite type of sushi. Hiroki answered him as Nowaki searched for the ones Hiroki described to him. Finding the ones Hiroki wanted, he placed them in front of him. Nowaki prepared a separate plate for soy sauce and wasabi. They took their chopsticks from the box on the table and started eating.

Hiroki got close to the plate when he took a bite. Almost groaning at the taste of the fish. He craved salmon since his last grocery trip and had it on some occasions. Not enough to fulfill his cravings. He might go earlier in the day with someone to help him pick out salmon for a quick lunch.

Nowaki watched Hiroki eating his share of sushi. Leaving his own share untouched on his plate. He sighed as he poked his sushi with his chopsticks. He shouldn't think about his insecurities while on a date. In his heart, he knew Hiroki would understand without judgement.

Hiroki noticed Nowaki remained silent when he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Nowaki gripped his chopsticks hard enough that the sushi broke into pieces. "I was just thinking of some things. I'm sorry that I haven't really said much. This sushi is real delicious!"

Hiroki agreed with him as he ate another piece of sushi. "Yes, you picked the right ones for me. What are you thinking about? You're unusually quiet tonight."

Nowaki rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...remember how I told you I had a secret. The one thing which has made me push away most people. I want to tell you about it but I haven't found the right time to talk about it."

Hiroki sipped more of his tea. "Then, tell me when you're comfortable." He pushed up his sunglasses. "It isn't anything illegal right?"

"No! Nothing like that." Nowaki said in shock. "It's more...physical. Um...I'll tell you when we're not in public but I just wanted to let you know."

Hiroki nodded his head. "I am the last person to judge you but it's good that you told me. For a moment, I thought you were bored with our meal."

"Not at all." Nowaki insisted. "Thanks for understanding."

"Now with that out the way," Hiroki pushed one of his plates toward Nowaki. "Do you want this one? Tempura sets a bit heavy on my stomach and I'm already getting full."

"Yes." Nowaki slid it toward his own plates with a smile. "But you told me to get it for you earlier."

"I ate so much salmon that it might react badly with it." Hiroki finished his tea and asked Nowaki. "Can you make me another cup please?"

* * *

Once they paid for their meal, both of them left the restaurant. Nowaki helped Hiroki down the stairs and made sure he didn't trip on any of the trash left on the floor. Hiroki pushed his hands away, claiming he could walk around just fine. Until, he almost slipped on a flier on the floor. This brought out Nowaki's protective instinct which had him fussing over him. Hiroki reluctantly let him hold him close.

Nowaki interlaced their fingers when he asked him. "Do you mind if I walk you home? Your apartment isn't too far from here. Maybe twenty minutes from here but you don't mind walking at night right?"

Hiroki's hazy eyes darted around in different directions. "Do  _you_  mind holding hands with me?" He held up his cane when he explained. "You could always say you're guiding me back home."

Nowaki told him. "I don't mind at all." He pushed down the cane. "I don't care what anyone says. We're having a nice walk back to your place."

"Alright," Hiroki patted Nowaki's chest with the back of his hand. "Will you be able to make it back home? Or do you want to stay over for the night?"

Nowaki's cheeks went red. "S-Stay over?"

"You don't have to go to work tomorrow, right?" Hiroki inquired as he let Nowaki lead them in their walk.

"Are you sure?" Nowaki gulped.

"I have a spare room that I use for visitors." Hiroki informed him, he felt Nowaki trembling under his hand. "Are you alright? It's not that cold tonight."

"I-I'm fine!" Nowaki rubbed his face and tried not to panic. "I didn't think we'd be going this fast..." His scars tingled and fear shot through him.

Hiroki's eyes widened when he exclaimed. "No! We are not going to do anything! I just thought you wouldn't want to go home because it's late." He lightly pinched Nowaki's arm. "I can't believe you would think we'd go so fast."

Nowaki bit his bottom lip. "It's just so sudden that I assumed you wanted to do something more than sleep. I'm so sorry."

Hiroki coughed into his hand. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't specific when I offered you to stay in my home. I gave you the wrong idea." He lightly pinched Nowaki's arm. "And you automatically thought about us doing more than sleeping."

"You can't really blame me. Like you said, you didn't explain yourself."

"Whatever." Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Are you going to take my offer or not?"

"Sure," He leaned down and kissed Hiroki. "Can we cuddle for a while?"

Hiroki turned his face away with a huff. "Fine, just don't kiss me in public."

Nowaki laughed. "There's no one around. One more?"

Hiroki tilted his head back. "Fine, one."

They shared a kiss before resuming their walk.

TBC


	14. Investigative breakthroughs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Hiroki's manager, Masahiro, handed Hiroki a pair of gloves before they left Hiroki's apartment. Leather on the outside with extra padding to provide extra warmth. It helped that he carried an extra pair in his pockets. Since he started managing the pianist, Hiroki often forgot something before he left his apartment. He figured it out when he tried searching for it later on inside of his messenger bag. Hiroki thanked him as he pulled them onto his once cold flesh.

He lead Hiroki through the busy streets. His hand placed on his shoulder to guide him along. Their usual place of discussion happened in his apartment. No one overheard their business and Hiroki's senses were clear. His secured building provided the silence they needed to conduct business. Better yet, to talk about their usual separate lives and nonsensical topics.

He sought to bring Hiroki the best possible gigs through his old connections. A favor to his closest friend. It helped that Hiroki caused no problems and he grew a fondness for him. Hiroki's affliction didn't dampen his drive to practice each piece. He sat in Hiroki's practices. He watched Hiroki's hands and the crinkle of his nose through each time he pressed a wrong note. On occasion, he commented on slight mishaps at the end of the piece. Hiroki applied his advice without much complaint.

In recent months, he noticed a change in Hiroki. His music presented a light passion, transcending into a subtle sense of delight. Playful and charming. The audience still heard the same music which enraptured them from the start. Ones who understood Hiroki's nature observed this phenomenon blossom. Soshi's sharp ears missed nothing. He turned to him, silent questions rose in between them. He offered no answers and a shrug of his shoulders.

He didn't understand this change. Hiroki commented on nothing new happening in his life. He frequented the same people and went through his normal life.

For all he knew, Hiroki found a new kick to ramp up his performances. Something which transitioned into his music and the new smile he caught. Nothing to do with alcohol. To his knowledge, Hiroki drank nothing of the sort. His humiliation at an old performance put a stop to any recreational drinking before a venue.

He tried not to impose any questions on Hiroki. They met up over business ventures but their personal lives clashed. He found Hiroki's stint in university as a small dent in his musical career. Through his doubts, Hiroki stayed committed to his practices and performing at his venues. The young man had a stubborn streak in him. He never wanted to quit in any challenges in his life.

He recalled Fuyumi's concerns over Hiroki's constant hobbies which overlapped on certain days. Her stubborn son wouldn't quit them unless he burned out in exhaustion. Less chance happening with his lack of eyesight. Now, Hiroki stuck his energy into perfecting each piece of music he learned. Dedicating hours after he woke up to practice. Nothing changed. Except, Hiroki went into intervals to give his fingers a rest. Damaging those hands meant losing his career.

He lead Hiroki through the busy lobby. Keeping a hand on his shoulder as Hiroki gripped his white cane in his hands. In the early morning, a majority of the residents hurried out to their jobs during that time. They shuffled toward the elevators and luckily, no one came along with them. A brief discussion happened between then as they waited for their stop.

Masahiro fiddled with the buttons on his sleeves. "When are you taking that vacation with Miyagi? I might take a breather myself during that time."

"Hmm...in a few days." Hiroki answered as he let out a sigh. "He finished his usual grading piles and decided on a hot spring not too far from here. We just have to take a train to get there. His old injury is acting up again and he wants to go with me. I owe him a favor anyway so I don't mind going. He is paying for my half after all."

"That gives me enough time to deal with our little problem."

"Problem?"

The elevator doors opened and they set down the hall.

"I'll tell you when we get into my apartment. I don't need anyone else knowing our business."

"Got it." Hiroki wrinkled his nose at the oncoming smell permeating from one of the doors they passed. He didn't hide his displeasure. "That smells revolting. I thought you lived around people who knew how to take care of themselves. Ugh."

Masahiro shrugged his shoulders. "The one who lives there is a pampered college student. Whenever I bring you here he's not around so you never picked up on the smell. I complained about his shitty cooking but he claims he is _practicing_."

"Practicing for what? Poisoning someone he hates?" Hiroki covered his face with his gloved hand. "Has anyone else complained?"

"People are too nice. They don't want to rouse any problems. The wives are more than happy to help the little pretty boy out with his cooking."

"They are doing a bad job at it."

They made it to Masahiro's apartment and he pushed open the door, the strong smell of citrus washed onto them. A new change from his old air fresheners which didn't stick around for long. Masahiro stood at the door, waiting for Hiroki's comment. He didn't have to wait for long.

Hiroki piped up. "You switched the air freshener. Good timing. Your last one amplified the dirty socks from your hamper."

Masahiro snorted. "I don't need to hear that from the guy who complained about it last time. Your nose is _too sensitive_." He closed the door and kicked off his shoes. "Although, I've gotten less complaints from my dates."

"Told you." Came Hiroki's smug comment as he stepped onto the wooden flooring. "Listen to me more often old man."

Masahiro scoffed. "You're lucky I tolerate your ass or I would have quit managing your career years ago."

* * *

Hiroki nursed a cup of green tea with honey. He fiddled with his scarf to reveal some of his neck. His high neck jacket warmed him up way faster inside of the apartment. Despite the lack of a heater, this tea sufficed. The steam warmed his bare hands and he inhaled the scent. He blew on the liquid before he slurped it down. He shivered in delight. His gloves remained a slight distance away from him. He didn't need them indoors.

The sounds of Masahiro shuffling through the kitchen filled the air. He leaned back against his seat and awaited the news. Hearing Masahiro's frustrated declaration on a problem caused him to worry. It meant one of two things: details pertaining his venues or their overseas concerts hit a snag. Either one turning into a problem would result into a huge headache for everyone involved.

He interrupted the silence between them. "What's going on Masahiro?"

Masahiro coughed into his hand to clear his throat. He served himself whiskey on the rocks, he sipped a bit before he answered. "We have a little problem with the booking situation for your performance coming in a few weeks."

Hiroki arched a brow. "Problem? How big of a problem?"

"Someone messed up on your next venue." Masahiro snarled. "The idiots booked your slot to someone else without informing us. An indie band I have never heard of before. I already brought up the written contract the venue signed with us. They are sniveling in their shoes due to the possible lawsuit and the band won't bend to our demands."

Hiroki sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I'm sure you can find a different venue with a more reliable staff. Such a shame, overall I enjoyed the venue. The staff let me do as I wished during my stay. Most of the time, they left me to my own devices and didn't undermine me."

"Nah, I'm ready to fight these people. It's a bother but I can handle a few calls." Masahiro swirled his glass, the ice clinked. "It's nothing too big where we have to bring in Motou."

"Remember her policy in calling her for important matters? This doesn't count."

"Yeah, yeah, the woman loves making people tremble at her feet. Any wrong move against your family and she jumps right in with her claws." He scoot back his chair and slumped down. "I'll suggest an alternative venue for that band before they get uppity with me. This way they don't even think about trying to do anything against us."

"How charitable of you." Hiroki snorted.

Masahiro rolled his eyes. "Barely. I'm doing them a favor. Their manager did nothing but yap away and solved nothing. We have these written contracts to prevent any miscommunication from happening. Either way, I wanted to tell you about the situation before someone told you some unknown band took your place. You know how rumors spread through the internet."

"I don't frequent the internet much," Hiroki pointed out. "The voice system on my computer malfunctioned and I haven't found the time to get someone to fix it. It holds no big interest to me."

"Yet, you still pay for the internet bill."

"I have family coming over who end up asking for the wi-fi password. It's better to prevent their complaints about my lack of internet connection." Hiroki fiddled with the button on his watch and it told him the time. "It's not as expensive as I thought. I don't require too much usage."

Masahiro noticed a bruise on Hiroki's neck. Scooting closer, he silently gasped in shock. Getting over his reaction, Masahiro chortled. "I see little Hiroki is getting some action. I'm impressed. No wonder you've worn scarves in recent weeks." He poked the bruise on Hiroki's neck, Hiroki slapped his hand over the spot. "Is this why you're behaving so odd at your performances?"

Hiroki hissed. "Odd?" He touched the spot in mortification, he didn't know Nowaki left hickeys on his skin. The next time he met Nowaki he would give him a piece of his mind.

"Yes, odd. Your father picked up on it during your last performance."

" _Shit._ He knows?" Hiroki muttered under his breath. "Mother probably confirmed it with him. She already knows about Nowaki, well, my date. She called around the time Yuki gave birth to her son."

"Nowaki?" Masahiro drank the remainder of his whiskey. "Is that a nickname you use in bed or something?"

Hiroki scrunched up his face in open disgust. "Never repeat that phrase again. I hear enough of those jokes from Miyagi when he's drunk off his ass. I don't need them from you. You're older than my mother. Anyway, that's his _real_ name. I should know, I touched his business card and felt the indentations."

"Ah, so he's a business man."

"Nope. Social worker."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Some months, not too long. He was a friend before this went into something deeper." Hiroki sipped down his tea. "I met him at one of my performances here in Tokyo. We had coffee and then started spending more time together. A majority of my family knows I went on a date because of my mother. My cousin saw me with Nowaki during a coffee run. Although, they don't know it's gotten this far."

Masahiro placed his glass on the table. "I'm guessing your father knows nothing about your escapades." He had no problem with Hiroki finding a significant other, unless, it impeded his usual work ethic. The first few months distracted the person from their routines and from other people. So far, Hiroki behaved normal despite fooling around with someone.

"He commented nothing about Nowaki during his last phone call. He might leave this topic until we meet in person. After all, the gossip mill in my family runs quick after one phone call."

"That's for sure." Despite the family's initial denial, they loved hearing gossip from each other. "They haven't tried finding out his name for a background check?"

Hiroki held his cup tight in his hands. "I'm not sure. They should trust my judgement and not sneak around to acquire information. I'll simply introduce Nowaki at the next family reunion. Mother likes him so far. I have nothing to worry about with the rest of the family." Hiroki added in. "You're not going to have Motou's brother investigate Nowaki."

"You're no fun." Masahiro stood up and served himself another drink.

* * *

Miyagi sunk his body into the hot water, toward the middle of his neck. Hiroki sat across from him, rubbing his face with the towel provided. Before their shared bath, they ate their fill and warmed their bellies with tea. They decided on having a couple of beers after they finished their bath. Sighing in bliss, he closed his eyes. His leg relaxed underneath the murky mineral waters. His muscles went lax, giving him a chance to stretch out his leg and he massaged it at a slow pace.

He attempted on calling Shinobu to accompany him. The young man found the hot springs for him during one of his research sprees. He didn't call him back or reached out to him at his job. This standoffish behavior worried him. He dove into planning out the finals, giving them to his students, and then grading once his hours passed. A menial distraction which needed usage of his brain power to complete.

He caught Hiroki dunking his head into the water and resurfaced. Rubbing his face with his now damp cloth with closed eyes. These hot springs trips happened less frequently than Miyagi desired. On one trip, Kana accompanied them to the co-ed hot springs in another town. She saw enough naked bodies where she held no embarrassment of seeing anyone in the nude. He grew used to seeing her nude after a small amount of time.

Too bad she couldn't make it to this one. Two coworkers called out sick and she worked double shifts for the weekend. Her displeasure showed through the phone call as they finished packing their overnight bags.

Miyagi asked. "Do you think Kana will try calling us tonight?"

"Nope." Hiroki rolled his shoulders and positioned himself better in the water. "She'll fall onto her bed and fall asleep. Her thoughts will swirl on her warm bed and cuddling with her pillows. Calling us is the last thing on her mind."

"I share her feelings. I wouldn't want to call anyone when I want to sleep..." Miyagi trailed on the end and he shut his eyes.

Hiroki snapped. "Miyagi! Don't you dare fall asleep!"

Miyagi tried not to laugh when he opened one eye. He watched Hiroki fussing from his spot with a marring frown. His relaxed state disappeared, leaving nothing but a steaming blind man in his wake. Hiroki grabbed onto the towel from the top of his head and wrung it out. Hiroki might not see anything but he always managed to hit something on the body.

Miyagi wished it wasn't his bad leg or his junk.

"Okay, okay, I'm not sleeping. I was joking."

"Your jokes suck. Take some lessons from these comedians you enjoy so much." Hiroki huffed, he folded his towel and stood up. "I'm ready to leave. Are you going to continue on staying in here?"

Miyagi got up and ruffled Hiroki's wet hair. "Might as well, we have stayed here far longer than I expected."

Hiroki scoffed. "I'm not a child." He shuffled over to his left and got out of the water. From the crashing waves of the water and padding feet, Miyagi followed after him. "When is the dinner supposed to come into our room?" They went inside of the locker room and put on their robes.

"I'll call the front desk and tell them we're hungry." Miyagi informed him, his stomach grumbled out loud. "I'm getting hungry too."

* * *

The young lady placed the dishes onto the table until they filled the majority of the table. She tried hard not to snicker at the jabs the men made to each other. The last group ended up arguing for most of their stay. Dampening the mood and causing them to behave rudely at times. She overheard about their busy schedules and the struggles of the holiday season. Fights ensued when she returned with their beverages.

These two older men caused no such commotion so far. The front desk received no frantic calls or complains. The room remained somewhat clean due to the scattered clothes. She hoped the peace stayed throughout the night.

She raised her voice to gain their attention. "Is there anything else I can fetch for you two?"

Hiroki informed her. "I suggest bringing a bottle of aspirin for the drunk sitting across from me. He tends to get overboard whenever he starts serving himself beer and doesn't know when to stop."

Miyagi winked at the server. "After finishing up finals week for my students, I need the extra pick me up."

A smile still showed on her face when the young woman bowed. "I'll bring the aspirin right away. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me." She raised her hand and gripped the sliding door.

Miyagi gave her a thumbs up. "No problem. Thank you for the amazing food." She nodded her head as she closed the door and they heard her footsteps disappearing down the hall. "Ah man this smells so delicious." He rubbed his hands together and he licked his lips. "I just want to dig in."

Hiroki whiffed the food and agreed. "They took meticulous care in the preparation. Whoever gave you the recommendation to this place knew their sources well."

"Thanks again for coming along with me. I needed to relax after correcting all those finals. All the stress made my leg cramp up throughout the week." Setting aside the proper plates for the both of them, Miyagi poured himself his beer.

Hiroki tipped back his iced tea and smacked his lips. "I don't mind. I left my schedule open in case this happened. When finals week comes along, you need a small vacation to get you back to your usual annoying self. Without that vacation, you call me to complain." He set the cup down a short distance away from him before he curled his hand around one of the bowls.

Miyagi grinned, "Aw, you do care about me. How sweet."

"Barely." Hiroki felt for the spoon and scooped up the soup to his lips. He blew on it before he took an experimental sip. "I can predict your topics whenever you call me during this time of the year. It will happen again next semester, then the next one and the following years afterwards."

Miyagi picked off more of the side dishes. "I love teaching. It's the large amount of papers I have to grade which gets on my nerves. Did you know most of them end up writing about entirely new topics? I'm not vague in my prompts whatsoever."

Hiroki moved his hand around to emphasize his point. "Rant away. Are they still trying to text in class while you're not looking." He continued on eating while listening on stories of Miyagi's students as he relished in the delicious food.

* * *

Nowaki ended his last call for the day. Stretching his arms above his head, the strain left his muscles and he groaned. His coworkers started leaving and said their goodbyes when they passed his cubicle. He grinned and waved back at them. The improvements of the case he worked on brought up his mood for the afternoon. Nothing which caused him a headache and lowering his smile. He still craved a good sleep when he returned home.

He checked his personal email and saw emails from his younger sisters. A huge grin formed. His sisters were such a delight. Alison and Jane included him into the family without any problems. Their husbands accepted him as well. It took some time for him to get used to this new aspect of his life. Having actual family members send him messages throughout the day. Each topic more different than the last.

Talking with his family brought a warm pool to develop in his chest.

Clicking the star next to the unread emails, he logged out. Pushing himself back, he got up from his chair and collected his belongings for the day. He looked through his phone and saw no missed messages or calls. Putting on his jackets, gloves, and scarf, he hooked his bag over his right shoulder.

Tsumori caught Nowaki in his sights and hid close enough where to Nowaki's cubicle. He smoothed down his hair as he watched Nowaki go through the motions of getting his possessions in order. Days earlier, he noticed Nowaki's calendar had no memo on Friday. In fact, Saturday and Sunday had nothing on the calendar as well. This meant he had a bigger chance to convince Nowaki to go out with him somewhere.

No excuse of having to help someone or meeting an old friend out of town. The perfect time.

Nowaki jumped when he heard his cellphone ring. Picking it up from his desk, he answered it without checking the caller I.D. "Kusama Nowaki, how can I help you?"

**"Good thing I caught you, it's me Aikawa."**

"Aikawa-san, how're you doing?" Nowaki leaned against the wall and waved at more co-workers on their way out the door. "It's been so long since you called me."

**"This cold weather isn't giving me a good time. This overabundance of snow is more trouble than it's worth. Then again, some of the other cases I've worked on in recent months have turned successful. I don't know where I'm getting this good luck from. How about you?"**

Nowaki pushed his seat toward his desk. "I'm perfectly fine. You caught me at a good time. I finished my work on time and I'm about to leave my building. I have plenty of time to talk without work cutting it short. Have you found something new?"

This peaked Tsumori's interest. He knew one Aikawa and Nowaki mentioned she was the investigator he used to find his father. One who managed to find a man overseas. He suspected she used more than her expertise to gain such information.

**"Yes, I have your mother's new address."**

"You do! Wow! You're amazing, Aikawa-san! You are seriously amazing at your job. Okay, now what is it?" Nowaki grabbed a pen and wrote down the address she gave him, he stuck it inside of a small planner he kept in his messenger bag. Half the time, he used it to write something important so he made sure it stayed with him. "This is in such an affluent neighborhood. I think it's even gated..."

Tsumori narrowed his eyes. He pondered on the importance of this location. Knowing Nowaki, he wrote it down and left it somewhere in his bulletin board. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see his friend staring at him with an curious expression. Leading him away, Tsumori chatted him up fast, trying to get him to leave him alone.

**"It's your choice if you want to see her. I double checked everything about her and she's caused scandals in her professional career. At this point, she's divorced according to the paperwork. She might give you an answer you don't want to hear."**

"I have to face her myself." Nowaki placed his pen back in a cup which kept his pens, pencils and markers. "I'll be fine. If I manage to keep a cordial relationship then it would be enough for me. Then again, I never expected such a great result with my father so maybe it might happen with my biological mother. I can't help but keep the hope burning."

Aikawa asked him. **"I've meant to bring this up but it kept escaping my mind. How is everything going with your father? Last time, you said the initial skype call went smoothly."**

Nowaki grinned big enough that his cheeks hurt. "My father and my sisters welcomed me into the family. They planned on visiting me in the summer for a few weeks. Everything has turned just picture perfect. Nothing has gone wrong with my life so far and I'm over the moon."

**"I'm so happy for you. Now, I have to end this call before the train arrives. You can call me if you have any more questions."**

"Thank you so much," Nowaki unzipped his messenger bag and placed the planner in the contents. "Have a good day, Aikawa-san." He ended the call and shoved his phone inside of his pocket. "Might as well grab something at the store before going home. I feel like hot pot today." He walked away from his area and hurried down the hall.

Tsumori returned to his spot, catching Nowaki making his way toward the end of the floor. He cursed his luck. Then again, he wanted to check on the address of this affluent neighborhood. This wasn't a total loss. Walking toward Nowaki's area, he heard no one going toward his direction.

He did a quick scope of the small bulletin board and found nothing new. The same old colorful notes in different sections. Tsumori gritted his teeth. None of the post-it notes showed anything new. No addresses or phone numbers.

From his peripheral, he saw a new frame right next to Nowaki's computer. An older man with slicked back white hair and a huge smile which made his blue eyes crinkle in delight. On each side of him were two young women. One with blonde curls hair pinned back and brown eyes. The other woman had light red hair just above her shoulders and blue eyes. Both of them grinned and showed peace signs.

Nowaki's family.

He frowned. Nowaki told him nothing about having a new photo. He pushed his hurt emotion aside. Before the holiday season, their office went into overdrive trying to finish everything before a good portion went on vacation. Nowaki probably forgot to show it to him.

"Tsumori?" A young woman inquired as she checked inside of Nowaki's space. "Did you forget something?"

Tsumori snapped his heard toward her, he tried masking his displeasure at getting caught, but it still showed through. "I thought I dropped my phone when I walked through his area earlier. I'll go check in my office." He strutted past her without another word.

She shrugged her shoulders and went on her merry way.

* * *

Masahiro blew a line of smoke as he gripped the stack of papers in one hand. "You're saying this Nowaki kid is squeaky clean? A few scuffles in school but no arrests?" He tapped his foot on the floor. "That's good. I won't have to do anything on my part to soothe Fuyumi's concerns. Although, she already liked him according to Hiroki." He read along. "Shit, he's actually a social worker. I almost thought that was a lie."

"Well, new additions to his files surfaced in recent months." Motou typed in his laptop and n new information popped up on his screen. "His personal documents got an addition of his parents names. A father living in New York with two daughters. The mother's location is unknown but we have her name. Turns out, Nowaki Kusama was left at an orphanage, that's where he got his last name."

Masahiro tossed the papers on the table. "He's a kid from the Kusama orphanage? Huh...I remember that place burnt down years ago. A fire started due to an electrical short circuit in the first floor. From what I remember, everyone managed to get out but plenty of them received injuries which needed medical attention."

Motou arched a brow. "You know about such an incident? Since when do you care about orphans?"

"I donated to rebuild the place during a fundraiser they held days after the fire." Masahiro leaned forward and tapped his cigarette in the ashtray. "I met the head of the orphanage without disclosing I donated anything. Poor guy looked tired from the stress of handling new arrangements for those kids. Most of the caretakers quit on him because of the lack of pay. The money went to rebuilt the place and hospital bills."

Motou sucked his teeth. "Damn that sucks. Losing everything in a fire and having to start from scratch..."

"Surprisingly, some of those kids got adopted when everything settled down."

"Weird. No one adopts kids very often around here." Motou exited out the files in his desktop. "Not even my aunt and uncle adopted any kids. Old fashioned in the sense where they don't see themselves loving an orphan more than their own."

"Ridiculous if you ask me." Masahiro had another drag of his cigarette. "Your sister ended up adopting twin ten year olds."

Motou glanced down at the photo of his nieces. "And my parents spoil them rotten. They preen at the attention and discipline they receive. The lack of focus from a parental figure does make kids starve for it." He looked up at Masahiro. "Did you want me checking on someone else? You always have a list."

Masahiro sniffled as he lounged in his chair. "Just him. You already investigated that Usami guy and he's far away from Hiroki to cause any trouble."

"I should be charging you for all this time I spend checking on people you find suspicious."

TBC


	15. Disappointment and content...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Nowaki fiddled with his hair while he rode in a cab. Using his fingers as a makeshift comb, he shuffled his hair around. Excitement and nervousness bubbled inside of his chest. He rehearsed his words in his mind. It never looked good to fumble or stutter when visiting a home. Through his job, having confidence and gentleness in his voice helped him through the tough cases. This caused the people to calm down from their initial speculations about him before sitting down for a chat.

The cab turned into the gated community and Nowaki gulped. Stepping out of the car, he paid the driver and walked toward the side entrance. He tried jiggling the doorknob. No form of fiddling it a certain way made it open for him. He checked around and noticed the high railings which discouraged him from climbing over them. Getting the police called on him wasn't in his plans.

Nowaki lost hope of entering through the gate. Climbing over the side might alarm anyone who caught an eyeful of him. He didn't want to risk having the police called on him before he finished his quest. A car came along the driveway and he got an idea. Taking out his phone, he fiddled through the options. Staring from the corner of his eyes, he watched the gate open and the car drove inside. He sprinted into through the gate before it closed.

He hopped onto the sidewalk and pocketed his phone. Pulling out the sticky note from his pocket, he read the address again. Comparing it to the numbers on the homes, he calculated that his biological mothers home was located a good distance away. He crumbled the note in his hand to blend into the community. Holding up a paper and checking out the homes singled him out. His decent clothes provided him a sense of cover.

Through each passing home, he read the last names above the mail slot. Powerful names of celebrities and those born into money. He recognized a good portion of them and others which he heard through passing. His workplace gossiped about the newest scandals coming out on tv.

His stomach dropped when he saw the house. Nowaki wiped down his clammy hands after he rang the doorbell. Once. For such a huge home, he assumed a maid or a butler would answer the door. He straightened up his tie and flattened down his blazer. He tapped the side of his neck and felt his smooth skin, no scarring peeking from his large collar.

In case she denied it, the papers he showed his father were in his messenger bag. Tucked away in between his planner and his usual work papers. His father just looked at his face and accepted him without a problem.

A young lady in a maid uniform opened the door. "Hello, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Nowaki smiled big enough to show the dimples on his cheeks. "I'd like to see Megumi Adachi please."

She inspected Nowaki, hesitating in going to fetch Megumi. She saw no visible camera and he dressed decent. Far better looking than the last reporter who tried to get an interview with her employer. She heard nothing of an interview. Megumi dressed herself up before a _surprise_ interview.

"What is your business with Lady Megumi?"

Nowaki informed her. "It's personal business. She won't want anyone else knowing about it. This won't take too long."

"Mimi, I'll handle the gentleman." Megumi appeared from an adjacent room in a tight fitting dark green dress. "I've expected someone to come around for days. No badgering phone calls or reporters has made me impatient. Run along. Go clean something." She waved her hand toward one of the rooms.

Mimi hurried past her, she gave Nowaki a sympathetic look before she disappeared. She made sure she busied herself while keeping a close ear to the conversation.

Megumi batted her eyelashes, "Come in, come in, I don't enjoy having someone take my word on the front step. It's better that we enter the room I use for entertaining. I can always serve you something to drink."

Nowaki nodded his head as he stepped inside. "Like I told the young lady, I don't think this will take long. I just have to tell you something." He saw no indication of a shoe rack and kept his shoes on. "I have other commitments for today."

"Nonsense," Megumi sauntered on ahead. "You can tell me everything you want in the living room. This way, we have privacy from any eavesdroppers hearing our conversation."

Nowaki arched a brow. "I thought you lived alone."

"Yes, I do." Megumi sighed, she twirled a strand of her hair. "My last marriage ended in disaster. Before you ask for your report, I don't have an eye on any particular man. No one in the community has peaked my interest."

She almost entered the living room when Nowaki told her. "I'm your son."

Megumi stopped in her tracks. She turned her head, giving Nowaki a once over. Hiding her reaction from appearing on her face, she kept an impassive glance. A long kept secret where only one person knew about it. Plenty of news rags attempted on finding unsavory secrets to tarnish her reputation. She chose whatever she wanted seen to the public. Situations which no one batted an eye to and chocked it up as celebrity behavior.

She decided this man played a joke on her. No rumors surfaced through the magazines or the internet where someone thought she gave birth to a child. She provided no such evidence to speculate such thoughts.

"I have no son." Megumi sneered. "Take your little story and scurry along. I don't need such bad publicity coming out over such a ridiculous lie. You have no proof."

Controlling his own outburst, he unzipped his messenger bag and pulled the folder out. "I have the evidence right here in my hands. DNA evidence and your parents told me the truth when I saw them. Benjamin Jones provided a picture of you in your starter days as well. Don't lie to me. You are my biological mother."

Megumi snatched the folder and saw a picture of herself with her old lover. Her eyes widened at the familiar blue eyes and kind smile. A man who she almost followed to America and left behind her budding career. The glitz and glamour of the spotlight hypnotized her to abandon her normal life. She never wanted to go back to her poor life without money and status attached to her name. Where she didn't have to struggle to buy whatever she wanted. Benjamin possessed nothing of value to satisfy her needs.

She recollected the day when she got the news of her pregnancy. Hours after she signed an important contract with an agency with a girl group. The group which launched her career. Too late in the trimester where no sane doctor wanted to perform an abortion. She hid the pregnancy through any means necessary. Lucky for her, their first year consisted of vocals and photo shoots for marketing.

Her mother knew of her baby. Having someone know her secret unburdened her stress. Even her mother agreed on abandoning her child in an orphanage. Each month toward the due date, she remembered the specifications of her contract. No relationships or any children during her stay with the agency. Her one chance at stardom would get ruined with this child. This prompted her to abandon him without so much of a name and without connections to her family. She never regretted this decision.

She inspected the folder before she ripped it in half. Tearing down more and more pieces until she was satisfied with the size. Ignoring Nowaki's hurt expression, she tossed the pieces onto the floor. Her heel pressed onto the image of her younger self.

"You're not getting any money from me. Whatever nice scenario you imagined from meeting me, you're not getting it from me. Let's face it, you're here to get something out of me. There's no other reason for waiting for so long." Megumi told him with a glare. "I _never_ thought about you after all these years. I suggest leaving the premises before I call the police."

Nowaki gripped the ends of his blazer. "I had no information as a kid. Nothing but a note and a birth certificate with a fake name. Benjamin had to tell me your name just for me to expand the investigation. I just wanted to meet you. I need _nothing_ from you."

Megumi scoffed. "Just knowing my name would have sufficed. Did you really think I would welcome you with open arms? Where I would retell some sob story on how I couldn't keep you? Not a chance. You almost stopped me from starting my career. My loser of an ex wouldn't have provided everything I wanted."

Nowaki couldn't hear anymore, he gritted out. "I get the point. I'll leave. I won't bother you ever again."

"The best decision you have made in your life." Megumi pointed to the door. "Never come back."

Nowaki went back toward the entrance, he opened the door. The realization hit him and he blinked back his oncoming tears. Each step felt heavy and he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep. He understood the feelings of his friends when they received the same reaction. Inside his heart, he hoped she reacted the same way as his father.

"Before you think I don't have anymore evidence," Nowaki glanced at her with pity. "Those were copies. The original papers are at home." He closed the door behind him and hurried down the walkway.

He wiped off the tears falling down his face.

* * *

Hiroki jumped due to the rapid knocking at his front door. Interrupting him from his reading as his fingers pressed onto the braille. Closing it shut, he held his book in his arms. He expected no company for the day. Not anyone who made a commotion to get inside of his home. He listened for any voices in between the knocking. He heard nothing from his place in the living room. Too far for him to decipher anything to identify the person at the door.

Getting up on his feet, he kept his hand on the wall as he hurried toward the intercom. Once his hand hit the box, he slid his hands over the buttons until he got the right one. A family member added stickers with braille to help him out. Easily taken off the moment he decided to move into another apartment. Pressing the button, he heard sobbing on the other side of the line.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hiroki recognized a male voice. "Hello? Are you alright? Are you sure you are in the right apartment?" This person sounded heart broken from the sounds of the crying.

 **"Kamijou-san, it's me, Nowaki."** Nowaki hiccuped. **"Can you let me in?"**

Hiroki removed his hand from the button. He put his hand back on the wall and went toward the front door. Without any hesitation, he opened the door. In mere moments, Nowaki yanked him into a tight embrace. Nowaki hid his face in the crook of his neck. Frozen in place, Hiroki felt tears hitting his white t shirt, wetting the material. He gripped the material of Nowaki's clothing.

His book nudged his chest at an odd angle. He tried not to show his discomfort on his face as he moved it flat on his chest. Nowaki's cries distracted him and he wanted to know the cause. The happy-go-lucky man he once knew broke down in his arms. Crying his heart out. His growing anger went toward the individual who brought his lover into this state. He controlled his outburst for Nowaki's sake.

"Let's get you inside Nowaki." Hiroki told Nowaki in a soft tone, he rustled Nowaki's hair. "I might not be able to do much. Lack of one vital aspect prevents any help but I want to hear everything you have to say."

Nowaki sniffled, loosening his grip, he wiped the remaining tears from his face. "O-Okay." He closed the door behind him, he took off his shoes before he lead Hiroki toward the living room. They sat down on the couch and Nowaki noticed the book in Hiroki's hands. "You were busy...I'm sorry."

Hiroki lifted his book. "This is an old book I read as a teenager. I can go through it without thinking much. This isn't about me." He frowned. "What the hell is going on?"

"S-She abandoned me on purpose." Nowaki blurted out.

Hiroki arched a brow, he asked "Who are you talking about?"

"I found my biological mother, Kamijou-san. I meant to tell you that I was going to see her in person. I wanted to know why she left me at the orphanage. I thought she couldn't provide for me or a family member left me in front of the orphanage in secret." Nowaki knelt in front of Hiroki and hugged his torso. "I had all my hopes up. She accused me of coming to blackmail her for money. She ripped up the DNA test and the other documents, tossing them onto the floor."

Hiroki gritted his teeth. He ran his fingers through Nowaki's hair. He reached out his left hand and felt Nowaki's turtleneck. Going down Nowaki's neck, he placed his hand on Nowaki's right shoulder and squeezed the area.

"I-I don't know why I started crying. I have a father who wants to get to know me. Two younger sisters who accepted me." Nowaki touched Hiroki's chest with his forehead. "I never thought I would feel the devastation that my old friends at the orphanage felt when they found their parents. The idea of someone not wanting you and tossing you aside. An abandoned child no one wanted."

Hiroki snapped. "She's a _nobody_!"

Nowaki lifted his head up in shock. "She's an ex idol...I researched her and she's well known."

"I don't give a flying fuck! She doesn't deserve someone like you in her life. She can live in misery for all I care. She made you upset and I want nothing more than to wish her the worst. I know she's your biological mother but I'm just pissed."

Nowaki held Hiroki tighter and felt the earlier emotions slip away from his bdot. "Any emotions came from an image I had of my mother. A make believe woman. I don't feel anything for her now."

Hiroki huffed. "What's her name?"

Nowaki smiled lightly. "Why?"

"Just to know for future references."

"Kamijou-san, don't do anything on my behalf. I told her I wasn't going to see her again. No contact whatsoever. What's the point? I know where I'm not wanted." Nowaki sighed, he took his arms off of Hiroki and stood up on his feet. He sat down beside Hiroki and held his hand. "I'm not going to reveal myself as her son."

Hiroki nodded his head. "You already scheduled to meet your father and sisters in the summer. Don't let that woman sour everything in your life. She's not worth it. Do you need to cry some more? It's fine."

"No." Nowaki relaxed in the sofa. "I'm not going to cry over her. I might end up moping when I'm alone but I won't cry. I'll go wash my face before I leave."

"Take a long bath." Hiroki suggested. "Better yet, stay for the afternoon. I can order in some ramen from the nearby store down the street." He slid his hand up Nowaki's chest and touched his face. "Your eyes must be red and swollen."

Nowaki smiled big as he leaned in Hiroki's palm and kissed the soft skin. "You're the sweetest. I don't care which ramen you get for me. I'm not a very picky person."

Hiroki's face warmed up as he scoffed. "You will regret telling me to pick for you."

* * *

Fuyumi laughed through another one of Kana's hospital stories. Giving the young woman the cue to continue onto more humorous stories she collected over the years. Days of overtime and lack of resting days to the brink of overworking the young woman. The motions of Kana's hands and facial expressions added a flair to the storytelling. She pushed another plate of sweets toward Kana who picked them up and spoke in between bites.

Her own experience consisted of doctor's visits and overhearing the commotion whenever she accompanied Hiroki. Hearing first hand accounts brought her humor but she counted her blessings. After all, she almost entered the nursing field but switched before graduating high school.

Kana mixed her sugared tea with a small spoon. "I have many days where I wish I entered into a different profession. Half the time, I'm overworked because people call off all the time and I'm the on who gets the call to come in. I don't want to seem ungrateful and say no when my superiors call me in."

Fuyumi chuckled. "Just don't answer the phone."

"Ha! I'll have to listen to my superiors complaining about irresponsible nurses who don't take the initiative to help out. Sure, I get extra money from the overtime but sleeping in on my days off is something I miss so much. I want to take that vacation with my mom in the summer." Kana finished off her macaroon as her cellphone rang. She hung her head, the personalized ringtone told her about the name of the caller.

Fuyumi curled her hand over Kana's, giving her a gentle squeeze. "You just got out of a shift two hours ago. I'm sure they will understand why you didn't answer the phone. You were _asleep_. You ended up calling them back hours later." She winked. "Go to sleep in one of the guest rooms. I insist. This way, you can spend dinner here with me and Soshi."

Kana reached into her pocket and silenced her phone. "Are you sure that's alright? I didn't bring any spare clothes with me."

"We still have some of Hiroki's spare clothes in his old bedroom." Fuyumi smiled. "In any case, Hiroki won't miss his old sweat pants and t-shirt."

"Thank you." Kana stood up and went down the hallway. "Should I stay in his room as well?"

"Go right ahead. We went through a cleaning spree through the manor and cleaned the sheets." Kana nodded her head as she disappeared down the hallway, leaving Fuyumi alone with her pastries.

Fuyumi shook her head in amusement before she ate some cookies. One of the family maids, Chiyo, pushed a tray inside of the room to collect the dishes from the table. She noticed the older woman wore a new pair of glasses. Brand name glasses with a connective chain around the neck. She knew her husband handed them to her as a _gift_. Chiyo couldn't deny presents from the boy she helped raise.

Chiyo arched a brow and stopped the cart near the table. Noticing Fuyumi glance up at her glasses, she sighed. She said nothing of the topic as she moved the tea pot closer to the edge. Picking it up with some clean towels, she walked closer to Fuyumi.

Chiyo poured her a new cup of tea. "I heard from Kana that you ran out of tea on her way toward Hiroki's room."

"I actually needed a fresh new cup. Thank you so much Chiyo." Fuyumi stirred in honey before collected some of the plates to help out.

Chiyo coughed into her closed hand with a slight smirk. "I have news about Megumi Adachi. Fresh news."

"Not her again." Fuyumi rolled her eyes, Chiyo snickered behind her hand. "Her shameless behavior in the last community party should have brought her embarrassment. No respectable person drinks to the point of making a spectacle of themselves. Leave that behavior for the young adults."

Chiyo collected the rest of plates onto the tray. "The majority of the men sure had no problem watching her stumble with her dress exposing more of her body."

Fuyumi nibbled on another cookie. "I'm surprised no paparazzi conveniently passed through the gates and snapped photos of her. Her PR representatives might have changed their strategy in keeping her name out in the public. What happened in her home that's caused this new rumor?"

"One of her maids told me that an illegitimate son came today." Chiyo patted her forehead with her personal handkerchief. "He wanted nothing more than to know the woman. No threats of exposing this secret for money whatsoever. From what my source said, he showed her a folder which she tore up in his face! In my opinion, he spared himself the trouble of getting involved with her."

Fuyumi frowned, she placed her cookie back onto her plate. "Poor child. The illusions of a caring mother shattered before his eyes. He must not have researched her before going to see her. I'm not at all surprised she reacted in such a harsh manner. Such a haughty attitude."

Chiyo huffed. "I'm surprised she didn't use this to her advantage."

"How so?"

"To bring out her name in the papers. Stumbling around in a drunken stupor is nothing compared to an illegitimate son coming out of nowhere." She collected the dishes and placed them in the cart. "As they say, there's no such thing as bad publicity."

"That's not always the case. Plenty of people can find offense in how she abandoned her child." Fuyumi sipped her honey laced tea, she licked her lips. "Either way, this will spread throughout the community."

Chiyo clasped her hands together with a giggle. "Ah, I'll keep an ear out for the other maids and butlers in the other homes. Good thing we were the first ones who got the news."

Fuyumi chuckled and motioned the seat across from her. "Sit down, you need to take a break." Chiyo sat down across from her and entered into another topic of conversation.

* * *

Nowaki walked out of the bathroom in Hiroki's longest sweatpants. Feeling refreshed, he touched around his eyes. The redness went down and the damp towel helped him out. He placed his drying towel over his shoulders, covering the scars on his left side. He saw some smaller ones on his throat so he shuffled his hair on that area. Hiroki's largest shirt ended at his belly button and the sleeves tightened on his arms. This left him shirtless. Despite Hiroki's lack of sight, he still felt self consciousness over exposing his secret.

When he walked inside of the kitchen, the smell of hot delicious ramen reached his nose. He salivated at the thought of eating the meal. A young delivery man set the bowls on the table and Hiroki thanked him for his service. Nowaki watched the man's every move for any sneaky tricks. The man noticed him. He tipped his head down in acknowledgement and waved at him before he left the apartment.

Nowaki padded toward the steaming hot ramen. "It smells so delicious...I can't wait to dig in." He rubbed his fingers together as he licked his lips.

Hiroki turned around with a slight smile. "I thought you would take a longer bath. The ramen is always piping hot when the restaurant delivers it."

"My stomach kept rumbling during my bath time and I wanted to eat instead." Nowaki scooted back his seat at the table and sat down. He left out the fact he continued on thinking about the incident earlier in the day. "I used some of your bath salts in the water. I hope you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have suggested a bath if you couldn't use any of my products." Hiroki walked toward the location of his table and sat down. "Miyagi ordered this specific ramen the last time he visited, swearing it was delicious. The smug bastard continued on teasing me throughout the meal when I didn't stop eating. I have to say, he knows how to order good food."

"Well it smells great." Nowaki picked up the spoon and his chopsticks. He sipped on the broth first and smacked his lips. "And tastes amazing."

Hiroki blew into his spoonful of broth and sipped slow. "Miyagi will have another thing to badger you about when he meets you. His drunken stints have him forgetting whoever he talks to that day. You might have to reintroduce yourself."

Nowaki chuckled. "How do I introduce myself? As your friend or your lover?"

Hiroki slurped down the noodles before he spoke. "Nowaki, you're not a friend. You know exactly which label to put yourself under. We established this a while ago." He motioned to the fridge. "I distinctly remember having requested iced tea with my weekly shipment of groceries. You can grab one."

Nowaki got up from his seat and opened the fridge. "Double checking." He located the iced teas on the fridge door and picked them up. "Should we watch a movie after we finish dinner? There's this movie on tv and my co-workers told me it's supposed to be funny. It's going to start in," Nowaki checked the time on the wall. "Actually, we will be able to make it in twenty minutes."

"Why not." Hiroki ate more of his ramen. "The last movie I sat through was about...two months ago with Kana. Some thriller which used dialogue and music to create the atmosphere. A pretty good movie."

"Great!" Nowaki grinned. "Since we'll be full, we won't need any snacks to munch on."

Hiroki warned him, "It better not turn into a cheesy romantic comedy. Romance is not a bad genre, unless it turns over the top and the lines make me cringe. Trust me, I've sat through plenty with my mother and we laugh at them."

"The majority of my co-workers enjoyed it." Nowaki shut the fridge and unscrewed his own iced tea, placing Hiroki's on the table. "It's a good distraction for the rest of the afternoon. Anyway, I'll wash the bowls and put them outside for the delivery guy."

* * *

Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's shoulder. Sitting on Hiroki's left, he felt more comfortable. He changed the channel to a comedic movie he told Hiroki during the start of their dinner. He explained the plot and Hiroki found it interesting enough to watch it. No complaints so far. Some of beginning jokes brought a chuckle out of Hiroki while they relaxed against each other.

Nowaki burst into laughter alongside Hiroki who covered his mouth with his hand. His horrible mood lifted up through the company of his lover and the entertainment of the movie.

Ten minutes into the movie, Hiroki laid his head on Nowaki's shoulder. Hiroki furrowed his brows. His hand bumped into the damp towel on Nowaki's shoulders. "You're still wearing your towel?"

"I'm sorry is it bothering you?" Nowaki gulped as he scooted away from Hiroki.

Hiroki shook his head. "Not really. I don't care if you wear it but it caught me by surprise. You know you can go around shirtless. If you're embarrassed, I can't _see_ anything." Hiroki motioned to his eyes as he leaned back on his couch. "Either way, it's your decision whether you want to catch a cold."

Nowaki nuzzled Hiroki's cheek. "I'll take that chance." He fiddled with the towel so it pooled over his left shoulder. "You don't have any over sized shirts for me to wear." He stared down at the sweat pants which ended at the middle of his calf. "Your pants barely cover my legs all the way."

Hiroki snickered. "You're lucky I had those sweat pants in the back of my drawer or you would walk around in a towel. Did you put your clothes in the washer?"

"I did." Nowaki pecked Hiroki's lips. "They'll dry throughout the night while we're in bed."

Hiroki hummed as their lips connected again. Ignoring the movie, they focused on each other. Lasting pecks and hands roaming in different sections of skin. Hiroki's fingers ghosted up Nowaki's neck and gripped his hair. Nowaki's hands rubbed down Hiroki's waist and gripped his butt.

When Hiroki's hand wandered toward Nowaki's left side, his finger slipped under the towel. Nowaki broke out of the spell of the kiss as he snatched up Hiroki's hand. The shock caused Hiroki to break the kiss. He stepped back and Nowaki released his hand.

"I'm sorry, I forgot...I wasn't supposed to..."

"It's okay." Nowaki settled the towel back in place as he bit his bottom lip. "I think it's time to tell you about happened to me. It's about time. Last time, we almost...did more than kissing." Nowaki blushed at the recollection of their last make out session. "Kamijou-san...I have scars down the left side of my chest." He gulped. "These burn marks cover a big section of my chest."

Nowaki removed his towel, exposing his scars to the coldness of the apartment. Moving himself closer to Hiroki, he reached out his hand and guided Hiroki's hand toward his skin. Settling it on his shoulder, giving Hiroki the chance to explore on his own terms. He gulped. Breathing through his nose, he attempted to calm his doubts and his rapid beating heart. He awaited his lover's reaction, so far, Hiroki kept a neutral response. The silence unnerved him more than the commentary.

Offering no words to him, Hiroki began caressing the smooth skin, stopping at certain points where the scars ended. Giving those spots extra attention before moving on. Hiroki's fingers ran down the scarred valleys covering Nowaki's chest. Light ghosting touches, Nowaki shivered underneath his fingertips. He lingered just enough to develop a mental image in his head.

During his brief visits to the hospital, he saw burn victims walk through the hallways of the pediatric section. Others stayed bedridden to not irritate the wounds any further. He flinched at the sight of the wounds. He couldn't imagine feeling such indescribable pain. Once they healed, the scarred skin contrasted against the smoother areas. A visual reminder of their ordeals.

No wonder Nowaki diverted his hands whenever he touched the left area of the chest. Areas on the neck stayed off limits as well. Nowaki cited them off as ticklish spots. He wanted to keep himself from spoiling the moment if he laughed. Hiroki respected Nowaki's wishes and never strayed beyond the areas Nowaki instructed.

This secret caused Nowaki so much grief. From their earlier conversations, Nowaki mentioned a hard patch in his past. Something which held him back from attempting any close relationships.

Hiroki placed his hand on Nowaki's shoulder as he muttered. "How did this happen?"

Nowaki averted his eyes. "When I was a child, the orphanage I stayed in caught on fire during the night. I woke up to comfort another child when I saw it. I managed to wake up the other kids on the floor. The smaller kids went down the ladder but I had to go back for the older ones. When we tried to escape, the ladder caught on fire and we couldn't use it. The last thing I remember is a beam falling on top of me and I went into unconsciousness."

At the full description, Hiroki flinched with sympathy. "I don't even want to ask you about the pain. Of course you suffered throughout your recovery. Before you ask, I used to visit the hospital when Kana was sick. I wandered the halls sometimes and saw burn victims. Most of the patients were drugged up with medication to keep them from agitating the areas."

"Kana-san was sick?"

"Throat cancer." Hiroki explained. "The doctors caught it on time before it spread. You see, her mother was my physician around the time I started losing my sight. Kana will tell you the whole story whenever you two formally meet. I'm just relieved."

"Relieved?"

"You finally opened up to me."

Nowaki tightened his hold around Hiroki, he moved his left side away from Hiroki due to his old habit. "Thank you for understanding me."

Hiroki blinked back tears as he rubbed his hand down Nowaki's back. "You don't have to thank me for anything. These are marks of your bravery. You saved plenty of people from dying in that fire. Anyone who can't see it are not worth your time."

Nowaki pressed a kiss on Hiroki's cheek. "I'm not ashamed. It's the pity stares I couldn't stand when anyone discovered them. I had enough problems when people found out I was an orphan. An unwanted child is an easy target for bullies. Adding these scars brought on a new level of teasing. Let's just say that my high school years were not enjoyable. My height kept them from becoming physical but it didn't stop the jeers and nicknames."

"That's one of the worst aspects of life. Once you have something incapacitating you, no one treats you the same." He tossed the towel away and laid his cheek over Nowaki's scars. "Do you still have nightmares?"

Nowaki stared ahead at the tv. "They have lessened over the years. I won't suddenly thrash around in bed and grab onto you."

Hiroki arched a brow. "Nowaki, you cling onto me every single time we fall asleep in the same vicinity."

"You complain about it whenever you find me doing it." Nowaki stifled a laugh when he saw the unamused expression.

"I grew used to it. No use complaining about something you can't control." Hiroki waved it off. "In fact, you're useful for the winter. I don't have to waste gas to heat up my apartment. You provide enough heat for the both of us."

"I'm just a huge heater for you?" Nowaki smiled.

"Maybe." Hiroki smirked, "You use me as a stuffed animal. We're even."

TBC


	16. Names and purple eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Chapter 16: Names and purple eyes...

During breakfast, Hiroki and Nowaki sipped coffee while eating a batch of crumbling cookies. A small form of dessert after eating the spread of food Nowaki prepared. A realization formed in Hiroki's head as Nowaki addressed him before he talked. Nowaki called him Kamijou-san. A distant name but respectful in nature. He didn't mind being called this name throughout the first few months of their acquaintance but they grew closer. In a way, he wanted a name which symbolized this new step in their lives. Something meaningful and sweet.

He hoped Nowaki didn't favor cutesy nicknames. His mother stopped calling him his childhood nickname through his request. In high school, he found the name infantile but found he loved hearing her call him little butterfly. She called him that name whenever they spent time together or after she saw after an extended amount of time. No one outside of immediate family and Kana knew about it. Miyagi would have a field day with the knowledge.

While he sipped his coffee, he tried not to tune out Nowaki's banter about his coworkers. Gossip ran rampant through the office in lightning speed. One mess up and everyone knew about it within the hour. Normal occurrences where someone misunderstood a problem and small feuds formed. From what Nowaki told him, two women fought over a man in recent months.

They transcended into a peaceful silence with breaks of crunching cookies and sipping their drinks. Hiroki heard Nowaki placing his cup down and scooting his seat closer to the table. Nowaki's warm hand covered his own, bringing a light smile to his face.

Hiroki moved his chair near Nowaki, until their arms touched. "Why do you call me Kamijou-san?"

Nowaki stopped drinking his coffee and focused his attention on Hiroki. "Excuse me?"

Hiroki curled his free hand tight around his cup. "You don't call me by my first name. At this point, we are way past the familiarity spectrum. You don't have to use my last name to address me anymore."

"Ah-I think I just grew used to it. I never thought about changing it after all this time. It's ingrained in my brain." Nowaki admitted with a wistful smile. "Did you have a preference? I don't want to call you anything you don't enjoy hearing."

"No cute nicknames."

"No muffin or cupcake? I have plenty of examples to give you..how about sweetheart?"

"Address me with any of those names and I will stop letting you come into my home." Hiroki sipped his coffee and licked his lips, tasting the bitter liquid. "Trust me, I locked Miyagi out when he called me baby cakes. He greeted me at the door and tried playing it off as a joke. He knows not to play with me while I'm half asleep. Such a loser."

Nowaki snickered, "What about Kana-san?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders, he tried remembering her ever calling him other than Hiroki-kun. Nothing significant popped into his head. "She calls me Hiroki-kun. She tried a nickname once in our childhood but it never caught on."

"Hiro-san?"

"What? Oh right, the nickname. That's what you want to choose?"

"Yes! I like it very much. No one else can use that now." Nowaki ate another cookie. "Can I call you dearest as well?"

Hiroki wrinkled his nose. "Why? You are calling me Hiro-san. No need for other names."

Nowaki placed his cheek on top of Hiroki's head. "At the orphanage, the caretakers put on romantic movies during the group movie nights. The loving couples on screen always addressed each other as honey and dearest. I always wanted to call the person I loved dearest."

Hiroki felt Nowaki tightening his grip onto his hand. "In private. No need to call me dearest around other people." No use denying Nowaki a simple pleasure of calling him dearest. Nowaki convinced him further down the line with his _voice_ and his _kisses_.

Nowaki sighed in bliss, he tested it out, pouring his love onto the word. "Thank you so much... _dearest_."

Hiroki's heart skipped a beat as time stopped around him. Hiro-san stirred nothing but dearest caused his mind to shut down. He understood the implications of such a word. His parents called each other dearest or sweetheart throughout the years. Loving words of endearment which impacted the heart between two lovers. His preparation for hearing such sweet nothings was limited.

The intimacy of the word brought on memories of self doubt. After he lost his sight, he resigned himself to never have someone consider him worthy of love. His oldest friend rejected him and soon enough, more people would leave his side. Overhearing countless people taking pity on him and assuring him of _someone_ wanting him. Almost as if his lack of sight brought him to a lower level. He didn't need his sight to know that lies laced their tongues when they spoke to him.

Luckily, his both sides of his family poured their limitless support. No one treated him any different. At times, they forgot he saw nothing through his cloudy brown eyes. Kana understood his pain through her own bout of sickness. Miyagi's accident gave him a perspective to life.

These people provided enough love to sustain him. He never thought about lowering his guards in the aspect of love. Nowaki's presence added a confusion of emotions but, he welcomed a new friend. This man edged through his walls with gentleness, transforming their acquaintance into something sweeter.

He feared this dream's end.

Hiroki's eyes prickled with tears but he blinked them away. "Limit your use on that word."

Nowaki lifted his face away from Hiroki's hair and inquired. "Eh? Why should I do that dearest?"

"You're shameless. Stop it. Stop it." Hiroki took back his hand back from Nowaki's grip, he hid his embarrassed face from view.

Immediately understanding, Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Hiroki senseless. "Hiro-san, I love you."

* * *

Miyagi tried not to blurt out the wrong words at the sight of his visitor. His hand held the front door of his apartment wide open. For moment, he thought his eyes played a trick on him. Rubbing them with his free hand, he remained firm at the door. His cigarette almost fell from his mouth but he bit into it just in time. A tiny bit of ash broke off and fell onto the floor. He cared little about wiping down his once pristine floor.

After all this time, Shinobu stood in front of him. His hair tidier than usual while his clothing remained the same. He remembered that Shinobu wanted to change his style of clothing to something more punk before this separation. It didn't take fruition from what he saw in front of him.

Miyagi caught onto a plastic bag peeking from behind which crinkled from his movements. Shinobu's last attempt at cooking came out decent. His cringing about Shinobu's cooking skills went away.

Shinobu shuffled his feet around. His hands remained behind his back as he bit his bottom lip. Averting his gaze, a wave of shyness washed over him. After such an extended period of time apart without a phone call, he hurried over to Miyagi's home. His explanations ran through his mind. He needed to clear this situation.

Shinobu furrowed his brows at Miyagi's delayed reaction. "Aren't you going to let me in? I'm not going to stand out here all day."

"S-Sure. I didn't expect you to come here." Miyagi moved aside and Shinobu hurried inside. "How are you?" He closed and locked the door.

Shinobu kicked off his shoes and got onto the wooden floor. "Fine. Just fine." He handed Miyagi the bag. "I made some food. Good food this time. I got some practice from some housewives who live in the same complex as me. They told me this was my best attempt. Nothing foul tasting, trust me. I took a bite before I left my apartment."

Miyagi held the bag in his hands and asked. "Let's get to the point. Where did you disappear to? No phone calls. Nothing. Your father kept me in the dark about where you went. I thought he sent you overseas."

Shinobu sighed. "I had to prove the seriousness of our relationship through staying away from you. Father knows how amazing you are but still...the fact you married my sister first brought out his hesitation. Also, my grades slipped from this hard class and he thought you distracted me."

Miyagi snorted. "You're the one distracting me from correcting my own classwork." He peeked inside of the bag. "What is it this time?"

"Katsudon."

"So...with cabbage and rice?"

"Yes. The sauce is in a separate container. I don't know how much you add and it might have gotten soggy on the way here. Be grateful. I burned a few before I got this result."

Miyagi grinned. "Thanks...I actually haven't made myself lunch so you're right on time."

Shinobu noticed something missing from Miyagi's hand. "Wait...where's your cane? You always carry the damn thing."

"I don't use it that often at home." Miyagi pointed behind Shinobu who turned around and saw it leaning against the shoe rack. "It's not like I have to walk long distances. Besides, all those hot springs trips I take with Hiroki are helping the muscles in my leg. I can walk a bit longer without having to use my cane."

Shinobi arched a brow. "Where was my invite? I'm not worthy of getting invited anywhere?"

Miyagi winked at him. "Each time I asked, you had to go to study for another exam. I couldn't insist, you're adorable when you're serious about school."

Shinobu huffed. "You should have insisted. I wouldn't mind taking a break from these stressful projects. It's not like I enjoy spending time with my group partners, they are dreadful and annoying."

"So...you don't mind that Hiroki tags along?"

"I don't care." Shinobu rolled his eyes, he poked Miyagi's chest with his pointer finger. "We're there to relax and I've gotten along with Kamijou. He's not such a bad guy. It's sad he has to deal with you when you're bored or drunk. You're impossible."

Miyagi patted his chest with a sigh. "You two are so cruel to me. Kana is one of the few people who takes my feelings into consideration. She never mocks me."

"She's a nurse. She has to tolerate people who are being ridiculous. I've heard her stories, some of the patients she deals with are a bunch of assholes."

"She loves her Yoh-kun!"

"Yeah right." Shinobu slapped Miyagi's chest with the back of his hand.

Miyagi pulled him in a loose embrace, he kissed the side of Shinobu's face. "Nonetheless, thank you for clearing everything up. I thought you ended up dumping me. I have to say...I was sort of afraid to call you."

Shinobu rubbed his forehead on Miyagi's chest. How he missed inhaling Miyagi's scent. "As if I would leave you, I stepped up to gain your affection. You wouldn't have done shit."

Miyagi snickered as he ran his fingers through Shinobu's hair. "We should eat this before it gets cold."

"Y-Yeah..." Shinobu hid his reddened face and wrapped his arms around Miyagi's chest. "You better eat all of it."

* * *

Akihiko put aside some time on Saturday afternoon to attend Hiroki's concert. An earlier concert where the sun started setting in the horizon. Having bought the tickets earlier in the week, he had no need to stand in line to get them from the ticket vendor. He left his car to a valet and handed him his keys. Pocketing his sunglasses, he smoothed down his crisp black suit. From his spot, he saw different groups of people enter the building. Some groups lingered outside for a quick chat before they entered inside.

After he checked the time on his watch, he hurried through the large doors. Through his observation, the building almost reached his own high standards. From the amazing decorations to the cleanliness of the interior. It didn't look cheap. He assumed Hiroki accepted nothing but the best venues. Years in the music business gave certain performers an idea on their preferences.

Akihiko shifted through the seats of the audience before he sat down on his seat. Front row seats. Nothing more than the best for him. His position gave him a clear view of the piano. He saw no disturbances where Hiroki might bump into it. Unless, someone accompanied him on stage and lead him toward his seat. He found that reasoning unlikely. Hiroki showed too much pride to let anyone baby him. Then again, after so many years, he might have changed due to his...disability.

From his peripheral vision, he watched tall man squeeze himself through the row. He wore a moderately priced suit but found the turtleneck an odd addition to the ensemble. The majority of the men who came to the venue wore buttoned up shirts. This man stuck out of the crowd due to his tall stature. He was even _taller_ than him. When he turned to excuse himself, Akihiko saw his bright blue eyes.

Nowaki hunched himself to give the people behind him a better chance to see up front. The last time he attended, someone tapped his shoulder and he excused himself. He risked wrinkling his suit from the action but he didn't want to block someone else's view.

Akihiko scrunched up his face at the action. "You shouldn't bother doing favors for someone else." Akihiko fiddled with his watch. "They won't appreciate the gesture in the end."

Nowaki chuckled. "This happened on another occasion and I don't want to impose. Besides, I'm here to listen to the music. Hiro-san works so hard to make sure his pieces show the passion he has for music. It's amazing."

"So you know him?" Akihiko inquired, a slight curiosity developed in this man's connection with Hiroki.

Nowaki rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to smile in a goofy fashion. "I'm another one of his friends. He gifted me a ticket sometime ago. Good thing he did, I missed having to watch him perform on stage. It's different watching him practice." Having agreed with Hiroki to keep their lives private, he divulged their status to a minimal amount of people. "Do you know him?"

Akihiko patted his blazer pocket to check for his lighter, he craved a cigarette but the venue didn't allow it. He might go outside during one of the intervals. "A long time ago. We haven't spoken in years. I'll see him soon to reconnect our friendship."

"Ah, so you're going to talk to him after the show?" Nowaki inquired as he silenced his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "You might catch him before he goes home. He doesn't stick around the venue before he calls a cab."

Akihiko tried not to wrinkle his nose at the thought of a cab. The very thought of sitting in a cab didn't register. His expensive sports car showed off his wealth and sitting a cab diminished this image. He thought the money Hiroki made provided for a driver. From the overprotective nature of Hiroki's parents, he assumed they would push for someone to drive him everywhere.

"I'm just here to watch him perform. I will do a personal visit on another separate occasion. This is not the right time or place."

"Oh okay. I'm sure you can get his information from Masahiro-san." Before he asked for a name, the lights dimmed around the auditorium. Nowaki placed his attention onto the stage and everyone else quieted down.

Hiroki walked onto the stage. He seemed to glide toward his seat and presented a level of utmost confidence. Nowaki bounced his leg in excitement. His heart sped up at the handsomeness of his lover and the manner the held himself. Whenever Hiroki practiced, he wore sweat pants and a loose shirt so the occasional suit swept him off his feet. The moment Hiroki started playing his first piece, he closed his eyes, entranced in the music.

Akihiko saw his behavior throughout the performance. He narrowed his eyes. The idea of a friendship between the two slipped away from his mind.

He knew the face of a man in love.

* * *

Hiroki released the breath he held in his body while taking off his blazer. Clinging to his blazer, the fluttering left his stomach and he stood in what he assumed was the middle of the dressing room. He heard the staff of the venue scuttle down the hall. Creating a variety of noise which cluttered his mind but he tuned them out. The clapping brought down his nervousness at the end of each performance.

Someone wrapped their arms around him, the scent of citrus filled his nose. "I thought you couldn't make it Kana." Hiroki patted her arm as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Mother told me about your sudden busy schedule. How convenient that many of your staff got sick at the same time. You shouldn't have picked up your phone when they call you."

Kana whined as she clung to him, "It was torture! I had to put my foot down and tell my superior that I was too exhausted to work. There is no way I can provide a service while running on little sleep. I might do something wrong." She placed her cheek on his back. "Anyway, I managed to catch the last ten minutes before your show ended."

Hiroki furrowed his brows as Kana rubbed their cheek together. "Tell me you used the free ticket I gave you. I give them to you for a reason. This way you're not stuck standing in a line."

"I forgot mine. I just got out of a shift, I had no time to go home and get it. Masahiro-san let me in." Kana told him, "He saw me at the ticket vendor and ushered me inside."

"Good on him. He usually gets in a frenzy when he finds out about one free ticket. Not that he minds giving them to my own parents. He knows you so this shouldn't be such a big deal. Anyway, where is the old fart?"

"I have no remote clue. He left me near the door before he wandered off somewhere. He was in such a hurry too. I think he saw someone he knows and wanted to talk with them."

"Whatever. He'll call me when he has to go home." Kana removed her arms from around Hiroki. "Also you arrived on the right day...you get to meet Nowaki in person."

"Really?! Where is he? Well, I'll keep this visit short. I don't want to interrupt anything between you two."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're coming along with us in the taxi. I'm not leaving you here all alone."

Kana snickered as she nudged his side. "I'll interrupt any make out sessions."

"We're not teenagers." Hiroki swatted her arm and she giggled in response. "We can have a proper conversation on our way home."

Nowaki knocked on the door, Kana turned her head toward the door. "Hello! Hiro-san, am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all. Come in. Kana stop smirking."

"I'm not." Kana denied it but Nowaki saw a huge grin on her face.

Nowaki walked inside and embraced Hiroki before kissing his cheek. "You were amazing."

Hiroki coughed into his hand. "I played as usual. Nothing different. I didn't hear anything off."

Kana piped up. "I disagree. Your father told me there is a significant difference. I'm surprised he hasn't called you to bring your boyfriend over to the family. Then again, he might have found an issue if this relationship messed up your performances."

"Messed up?" Nowaki inquired.

Kana explained. "A new relationship either changes a person or keeps them relatively the same. "

Hiroki scoffed as he reached up his hand and patted Nowaki's cheek. "I have to admit that he changed me but not to the extent where my family has to intervene." He gulped when he introduced them. "Kana, this is Nowaki Kusama." He squeezed Nowaki's arm. "Nowaki, this is Kana Narita."

Kana clasped her hands together, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Hiroki-kun told me so much about you. Every details is not bad I assure you." She reached out her hand and Nowaki gripped it for a handshake. "You're going to have to deal with a lot of close family members. Although, they are more interested in knowing who caught Hiroki's attention."

Hiroki told her. "All Nowaki has to worry about is meeting father. He's the one who is not easily impressed with anyone outside the family. Nowaki met mother months ago."

Kana turned to Nowaki. "You've met Fuyumi-san? Isn't she just the sweetest?"

Nowaki smiled big at the thought of Hiroki's mother. "Yes, I met her before we started dating. On that same night, I met Miyagi-san but um...he was a little too drunk. I don't think he remembers the encounter."

Kana snorted. "I told Shinobu-kun to monitor his alcohol intake. His leg won't get any better if he gets drunk and stumbles."

Hiroki informed her. "He's had some problems with the kid. He won't call him and Miyagi doesn't want to bother him. Takatsuki's father found out about their relationship and it looks like it soured."

"Ouch!" Kana cringed. "We can always stage a meeting to see what's going on."

Hiroki nodded his head. "We can plan it through the cab ride. I'll call the cab driver."

Nowaki intervened. "Let me call them, I insist."

Hiroki nodded his head. "Sure. Go right ahead. Try to see if we can get one asap."

Nowaki pecked Hiroki's cheek as he dialed the number. Removing himself from Hiroki's side, he walked a good distance away. "Hello, can we request a cab to this location." He described the details as Kana and Hiroki spoke more about Miyagi's situation.

* * *

Masahiro blocked Akihiko's passage, he kept his voice from showing his true aggravation at seeing him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Akihiko took out a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in between his teeth. "A man can't come visit an old friend? I even bought the ticket myself, I used no connections to get in here. Although, it's easy to get tickets for classical music."

"Not when that old friend banished him from his mind after so many years. He has no need for you in his life. What do you want from him?" Masahiro gritted his teeth. "Fuyumi warned me you visited them to get information. I thought you had more sense than to visit Hiroki at his performances. He doesn't need a bad distraction to ruin his focus."

Akihiko glanced at him with narrowed eyes. He tolerated no one talking down on him. "He can decide that on his own. I'm certain he doesn't know I've wanted to make contact with him."

"Of course not! He is content with his life. You came back just to bask in his status outside of his family." Masahiro said. "You broke the friendship through cutting off ties after you discovered his affliction."

"I'm surprised his family has not broken him from his lover. They quickly blocked me from knowing anything else." Akihiko took out his lighter. "His lover won't last for long. No one wants to deal with the struggles of a blind person."

"You'd be surprised." Masahiro remembered Nowaki's hidden secret. "Hiroki's lover doesn't judge on appearances alone."

Akihiko smirked. "Not when he didn't reveal their status to me. Hiroki must be an embarrassment to him."

"They are private." Masahiro asked in a stiff tone. "What did you say to the kid?"

"Nothing, nothing. He almost fooled me, until I saw him giving Hiroki amorous glances throughout the performance." Akihiko lit up his cigarette. "He might end up finding a normal person and break things between them."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Akihiko blew a line of smoke. "I want Hiroki back in my life. His broken friends and foolish lover are not going to keep him away from me."

Masahiro chuckled as he rubbed his temples. "You'd be surprised on Hiroki's tenacity. He's not the same depressed kid from his teenage years. You knew about his struggles in his life and didn't step in to help. He doesn't need someone who will drop him when he's useless. He doesn't need you."

Akihiko shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you're right but, I have way more connections to help him than those people. You can tell him I came tonight. I don't really care. I get what I want in the end." He maneuvered around Masahiro and ventured into the crowds of people.

Masahiro's hands formed into fist. "He won't fall into your hands again. He's worked too hard to need you. I'll make sure of that." He took out his phone and dialed Hiroki's number. "Hey brat...we need to talk in the morning."

TBC


	17. Surprises, gossip, and nightly kisses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, with his own hidden secrets, is captivated when he sees him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki. Scarred!Nowaki

Masahiro unlocked the doorknob of Hiroki's apartment and heard no sounds of piano playing. Whenever he visited Hiroki, the music traveled toward the elevator, brightening the atmosphere. Once he walked out the metal doors, sweet melodies encased his senses and halted him for a brief moment. Nothing of the sort happened during this visit. Checking the time, Hiroki practiced during certain hours of the morning, unless, he overslept and continued on snoozing in his bed. A probability. Then again, he called on ahead and informed him of his visit.

Through careful footsteps, he entered through the threshold and shut the door behind him. A light click. Shoving his spare key in the extra compartment of his wallet, he slipped it in his back pocket. He took off his shoes and moved them aside before he tripped over them. Taking extra precaution not to alert Hiroki, he tip toed over the step and started walking down the short hallway.

He went straight into the dining room and saw Hiroki sitting on the table with a mug in between his hands. A container full of cinnamon cookies resided in front of Hiroki's body. He suspected Fuyumi made a recent visit. Hiroki blew into the cup and gently lifted it up to his face, taking a light sip of the hot liquid. His face scrunched up. Masahiro guessed Hiroki burnt his tongue again.

Masahiro jumped at Hiroki's comment. "Stop sneaking around and make yourself some tea." Hiroki waved his hand behind his body. "There's extra water on the kettle. I checked my supply of tea and there's English breakfast. You can always grab yourself something else."

"I'm not even going to ask." Masahiro walked around Hiroki and grabbed his usual mug from the low cabinet. "Your hearing is still impeccable. No wonder you spot your own mistakes before anyone else."

"You should know better than to sneak around in my own home." Hiroki rolled his eyes while he started counting his fingers. "The floors make noise whenever someone steps on them. Your arm hit the door which made it creak. Your stuffy cologne reached my nose when you entered the kitchen. Do I need to say more?"

Masahiro picked up a mug from the cabinet and prepared his tea. "Doesn't stop the ladies from wanting me. They love smelling me."

Hiroki teased the man with a playful smirk. "Do yourself a favor and tone it down. Your dates are too polite to dash your dreams of smelling like a perfume counter. My own mother has criticized your overabundance of layering on the scents."

Masahiro snorted. "You should tone down the make-out sessions with this Nowaki Kusama. He left little marks underneath the collar of your shirts."

Hiroki's eyes widened as he inspected his neck with his fingers. "He left them there again!"

"Yup." Masahiro took his tea with him as he sat down on the table. "You're lucky. Most people leave them in the middle of the neck or under the collarbone. So..have you two done the deed yet?"

Hiroki growled. "No. We haven't done anything of the sort."

"No shit?" Masahiro whistled. "I thought you'd be rolling in the sheets by now."

Attempting to change such a personal topic, Hiroki asked him. "What did you need to talk about?" Hiroki sipped his tea to wet his throat. "You leave commentary for the end of the week when I visit your home."

Masahiro's grin lowered into a deep frown. He cut to the point when he stated. "Akihiko Usami was at your performance last night."

Hiroki gulped. "Your sad attempt at a joke won't faze me."

Masahiro scoffed. "I don't joke. _Ever._ He lurked around during your last performance and I chased him away before going to the back. I figured he went to your parents and got no information about you. Your schedule is plastered on your website up until the middle of the year. An easy way for him to catch your next location."

"I don't understand. He pushed me away and stopped talking to me years ago. What could he possibly want? I have nothing to offer him."

"Your fame. I'm assuming an association with you might boost his own reputation. I heard from your father that the Usami family tried getting back into his good graces. Well, Haruhiko Usami planned a meeting with your father." Masahiro fiddled with the hair tickling the back of his neck. "Anyway, I'll keep a look out for him before and after your performances. The little prick can't just waltz in and..." He saw Hiroki's forlorn expression. "Are you alright?"

Hiroki pushed his teacup away from him, it screeched along the way, making them both cringe. "I'm _fine_. Just _fine_. I just...never thought he would attempt any interaction with me ever again. I stopped reacting to his name whenever someone said it but now..."

"He's an asshole. You don't need to speak another word to him again!"

"I know! You don't need to tell me!" Hiroki snapped. "He abandoned me when I needed a friend. Left me struggling for someone to support me during those dark years. Kana didn't have to help me but she tried her hardest."

Masahiro ruffled Hiroki's hair, he bemoaned. "Yeah, you were such a depressing little shit."

"Not helping."

"You know better than to assume I soothe things over with nice words." Masahiro ran his fingers through Hiroki's hair. "What do you want to do with him?"

Hiroki told him. "Keep him away from me. Next time you see him, divert him somewhere else. His sudden reappearance is suspicious enough. I'll seek him out on my own terms."

* * *

Fuyumi sat at the house of Akiko Tenjo, the wife of Jiro Tenjo, an abundant electronics distributor. Akiko's vibrant personality shined through her tough exterior and she made friends with a majority of their community. A quality Fuyumi admired about her. As she added another spoonful of honey, she listened to the latest gossip. Other than the staff working in the richer homes, Akiko always managed to get the news before anyone else.

They met through a socialite party where their husbands convinced them to tag along. Their shared boredom and interests helped guide them through the afternoon. Laughing at the people Akiko pointed out, they exchanged numbers before they left the party. After their husband's joined into a partnership, their friendship blossomed even more.

On her last visit, Minako informed her about her daughter's engagement. Stars in her eyes. She explained the plans in full detail. The relationship started in high school and the Tenjo family approved of her boyfriend. A perfect man to assist his future father-in-law in his office. The woman already started thinking of names for her unborn grandchildren.

A devious twinkle showed in Akiko's eyes. She inquired with a smile. "I have something new to chat about. You know about Megumi Adachi's little secret? The illegitimate child?"

Fuyumi slurped her tea and set the cup down on the saucer. "Yes, I found out through a few sources. My main source came from one of my staff. She talked with someone who overheard one of Adachi's maids talking with the gardener. The front neighbor saw the young man almost running away. This solidified the rumor. How did you find out Akiko?"

Akiko stirred her tea with a small serving spoon. "I heard the tale from my head butler. Out of all the things to find out about that woman, hearing about how she abandoned her son tore at my heartstrings. The poor boy went through life thinking he had no parents but his mother lived in the lap of luxury. Such a disgrace."

"I'm sure he passed through his struggles into a fine young man." Fuyumi said. "He didn't ask the woman for money. She jumped into her own conclusions and assumed his intentions. This doesn't surprise me. The woman went into a downward spiral after her divorce. Well, before her marriage she still got herself into situations which put her in a bad light."

Akiko shook her head. "That prenup stopped her in her tracks. Not much of an argument in the courts when she signed it in black ink."

Fuyumi snickered. "Doesn't stop her from complaining."

"That's true." Akiko began laughing along with her.

* * *

Megumi slammed the front door before stomping toward the staircase. She ignored her newly hired maid's inquiries and trekked on forward. Giving her the indication on leaving her alone unless she called for assistance. Her day went from decent to a downward spiral. Her PR manager booked her on a radio talk show to describe her single. From her marriage, her husband provided a lavish lifestyle which gave her the chance to leave the music business. The overall goal of unlimited money at her fingertips disappeared during her divorce. A prenup put a stop to any claims of alimony. Thus, pushing her back into singing.

Her manager warned her about keeping herself out the headlines. He planned out an interview with a high end magazine which blew stories out of proportion. Better to hold back any ammo for them to use against her. She imagined the oncoming scolding from her manager for this sudden indiscretion. Her manager came from her own idol group. She understood which news worked well with the press.

The public ate up anything without researching for themselves. With the surge of online blogs and media outlets, anonymous blogs published baseless articles on whomever they wished. No one controlled the content surfacing on the internet. Either the public worshiped them or waited their downfall from grace.

During her morning jog, whispers on her illegitimate child reached her ears. The taunts, jeers, and glares met her gaze when she passed the exuberant homes. She forgot how fast the rumor mill spread such big news when she didn't leak it herself. News she thought stayed in her own home. This aggravated her throughout her whole run. Souring her mood.

She felt more than happy when she entered her home. Shutting the door from the public eye. She kept an ear out for any paparazzi daring to come around her home uninvited.

Shifting through her phone, she saw no missed calls from her manager or anyone of importance. Her own family left her no messages. After her divorce, her mother showed her disapproval in losing such a high powered husband. She didn't hold any of the blame. The passion ran out and she scoured for a new man to fill the position. Men still showed interest in her. Just a matter of time before she snatched up a better husband.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Poking her face and turning her face to check for imperfections. From the stress of the week, she thought a wrinkle developed on her face. The resurface of that boy ruined her life. A young man who held evidence of their relation in his hands.

She feared that he released the information through spite. In fact, she expected this reaction when he informed her of his original papers. Nothing sprouted. She almost felt relief but she stopped herself from letting down her defenses. He dragged it out to bring out her anxiety.

Stripping off her work out clothes, she dumped them in the hamper before she entered her bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower and rinsed herself quick. Afterwards, she turned off the shower in order to prepare her bubble bath. She added in a numerous amount of products before she sunk herself in the warm soapy water. A hiss of pleasure pursed from her lips.

She cursed herself for not bringing in a ice cold bottle of champagne. In that moment, she craved a harder substance to dull out her memories of the day.

"I can always spread out that my parents had the boy. We had a falling out and he came to make amends." Megumi nibbled on her manicured nail. "The word of a maid has no value anyway. This whole debacle will pass on before my interview. Knowing the magazines, they will find other celebrities will come out with their own distressing gossip to cover mine."

* * *

Kana called Shinobu earlier in the afternoon for a meetup. The plan in figuring out what happened between Miyagi and Shinobu went into effect. Hiroki would have joined her but he called and informed her of practicing his music for his newest venue. Masahiro visited him in the morning and stayed longer than expected. Cutting into his usual time. Kana expected the call when Masahiro called Hiroki during their cab ride home. She didn't feel so bad about it. Hiroki promised to spend the day with her on her next day off.

Catching Shinobu in the crowd, she raised her hand above her head and waved. She yelled his name out loud. Shinobu noticed her and walked over to her direction. He gave his own slight wave but with a sincere smile. She expected to see him in disarray but he showed up in a decent comfortable outfit.

"Shinobu-kun, I'm so happy to see you. It's been a long time!" Kana held him tight in her arms and he squeaked from her strength. "Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice. I know you're busy on the weekdays but I had to see you in person."

"No problem, Kana-san." Shinobu patted her back, she released him and he stepped back. "Anyway, what did you want to see me for? You don't usually call me during my school days."

"I heard from Hiroki-kun that you're having relationship problems." Kana pouted. "You know you can always call me right? You're my friend too."

Shinobu coughed into his hand. "We're not fighting. We were _never_ in a fight. I just had to separate myself from Miyagi for a little bit. He dramatized the whole situation."

"You two are back together _already_?" Kana asked, louder than she wanted but the news caught her by surprise. "Wow that was fast! Yoh-san didn't tell me or Hiroki-kun. Why didn't you guys tell us?!"

Shinobu blushed at her exclamation. Grabbing her forearm, he dragged her into another direction. Away from any eavesdroppers that recognized him from university. He held no shame in his relationship with Miyagi. In fact, he told them about an older person attaining his heart. He just concealed the gender for his own purposes. Better to keep his private life a secret from his acquaintances.

Kana struggled to keep up with Shinobu's long strides, she frowned. "Now, that was rude Shinobu-kun. What was that for?"

Shinobu explained in quick successions. "Not that I'm embarrassed about Miyagi but I have to keep my privacy around here. A lot of my classmates still wander around after classes."

Kana sighed. "You're impossible. You could have told me to meet you somewhere else." She hooked an arm around his shoulders, leading him down the street. "You're going to give me all the details while we order some food. I'm starving! You can pick the place, I don't really care. Let's get going."

Shinobu smiled, giving her a sly comment. "Alright. You're treating me for this meal."

"Why?"

"You invited me out." Shinobu drawled. "It's the least you can do for me."

"You little sneak! Fine," Kana messed up Shinobu's hair and he glowered at her. "I'll pay."

* * *

"You don't look so well."

Tsumori lifted his head and locked eyes with Nowaki's striking blue gaze. Every attempt made for Nowaki Kusama to fall into his hands _failed_. Nowaki's free time went toward spending time with Hiroki Kamijou. His _lover_. A man in love never strayed into another person's embrace. In a way, Nowaki's loyalty to Hiroki Kamijou brought out his awe. His ego bruised from the fact that a blind man grabbed Nowaki's attention. Someone who saw nothing of Nowaki's handsomeness or grasped it, captured his heart.

He assumed Hiroki's closer friends described Nowaki's appearance to him. Throughout those months, he wondered about Hiroki's opinion about Nowaki. His own statements changed throughout the months. He desired Nowaki for his looks and a night in bed. His usual motives. As he stared up at him, he saw the kind person who set aside his own self for the sake of other people. A unique individual out of a sea of people.

He lost his chance the moment he invited Nowaki to that piano concert. He heard of Nowaki's fascination with the piano through second hand gossip. It benefited him to get Nowaki as comfortable as possible. An easy victim to his whims. His lack of knowledge pushed Nowaki into the line of Hiroki Kamijou. Someone who brought a new level of happiness to Nowaki's life. The addition of Nowaki's family in America came at the right time. Everything shined bright in Nowaki's world.

Seeing Nowaki's loving smile gnawed at him. Nowaki's big smiles went for Hiroki Kamijou not for anyone else. He missed the chance to gain the affection of a worthy man due to his own stupidity.

Nowaki grew worried from the silence as he inquired. "Is everything okay?"

Tsumori straightened himself out. "I've had a shitty week."

Nowaki asked him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tsumori shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. It's more...love troubles. You know, falling for someone who doesn't love you back. They end up dating someone else because I was too late. They fall in love with that person instead of you. Seeing it all unfold before your eyes and you can't stop it. That sort of thing."

"That's horrible." Nowaki bit his lip. "I remember those feelings."

Tsumori shrugged his shoulders. "What can a person do? Not like I can steal the guy away. He's in love. Too loyal."

"Yo Tsumori!" One of their coworkers bellowed out, interrupting their private conversation. "Ready for another night in the bars?" He patted Nowaki's shoulder as he addressed him. "Hey Kusama, you're here after hours for the first time in weeks! Man, it's been a while."

"I'm leaving soon." Nowaki chuckled. "Today's work kept me here longer than expected."

"We've all been there."

Tsumori put on a fake smile. "I'm feeling pretty tired today. Why don't you all go on without me?"

Their coworker heard Tsumori's words as he snickered. "Yeah right! You're never tired for a bar night! C'mon, let's get going before the usual places get swamped. A good beer will perk you right up."

"I insist. I need to get home and sleep."

"Man, you're no fun. Hey guys!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Tsumori says he won't go."

"For real?"

"Oh well."

Tsumori clenched his hands into fists. Hiding them in his pockets, he snorted. "You will all survive without me."

"I guess." The coworker turned his attention onto Nowaki. "Kusama, you're too happy these days."

Another man went toward them and commented, "Yeah, you're going on your cases with the biggest smile on your face. Reminds me of when I first got together with my wife."

"Did you get yourself a girlfriend?"

Nowaki smiled sheepishly. "Well..you see.." No use hiding it, his blissful face revealed his secrets. "I'm in a committed relationship with someone. Please don't ask their name, this person is private and we'd like to keep it that way."

"That a boy!" A slap came onto Nowaki's right side of his back. "You're breaking a couple of hearts here at the office but it's about time! Bring your significant other here at the office sometime!"

Tsumori sneered. "If I was this person, I wouldn't be private. I'd show off my boyfriend to everyone."

"Ah don't be jealous Tsumori! You'll find a significant other soon!"

"There's plenty of people in this city."

Laughter passed through their co-workers at that statement.

Nowaki saw the anger passing through Tsumori's face. He thought he hallucinated it. Tsumori joked around and trailed through any annoyances in the office. This behavior seemed off to him. He brushed it aside as tiredness when he piped up. "Tsumori has plenty of good qualities. I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

When Hiroki heard Nowaki walk through the threshold, he stood up on his feet. Placing his hand on the wall, he went toward the front door. He left it unlocked on purpose for Nowaki's visit. In other occasions, he locked the door to keep out any unwanted intruders. Whenever he prepared himself for bed, lectures of safety measures entered his mind. His parents made sure to educate him about the proper protocols about living alone. His disability gave him a disadvantage.

Despite his reservations, he still enjoyed living alone. This apartment provided the freedom for his own needs. He didn't feel lonely. His family and friends visited him often. They called him almost every single day. He heard them complain about their day while they listened to his concerns. A fair exchange.

His ears picked up Nowaki humming a song he couldn't place. He guessed some catchy song growing in popularity. Miyagi and Kana kept on tract with the trends in pop music. They might play it for him the next time they visited. Predicting Miyagi singing it on their next karaoke night, he cringed. He hoped Shinobu reigned Miyagi in before he got drunk enough to sing off tune.

"Hiro-san, I'm back." Nowaki said.

"Welcome back." Hiroki muttered.

Nowaki shuffled out of his shoes. Taking special care in putting them in the right space, he stepped inside. He wrapped his arms around Hiroki's body and pulled their bodies close. He buried his face in the crook of Hiroki's neck.

Hiroki tightened his grip. Having grown used to Nowaki smothering him with his hugs, he thought on doing the same. The hidden motive of punishing him for his misdeeds crossed his mind. Nowaki loved holding him and cuddling him whenever he spotted the chance. This wouldn't invoke any repentance from Nowaki. He'd love every minute of it.

Nowaki smiled big as he held Hiroki tighter. He beamed at Hiroki's sudden affectionate state. "You must have really missed me today, huh? I always have you in my thoughts. Don't you worry."

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched. Nowaki proved his point not even a minute later. So predictable.

Kissing Hiroki's temple, Nowaki bit down his neck. Hiroki reached up and blocked his mouth from touching anything. Hiroki's hand muffled his words. "What's wrong?"

"You left marks on me. _Again_." Hiroki hissed. "My manager saw them when he visited me this morning! Do you know how embarrassing that is? He got a kick out of pointing them out and teasing me about it. I hate giving that man any reason to come at me."

Nowaki removed his face from Hiroki's palm as he laughed nervously. "I left them low enough that no one saw them this time. I'm so sorry. I lose myself when we kiss that I tend to forget."

Hiroki's face reddened, he put his hands on Nowaki's chest. "That's no excuse. I don't fall over myself and leave them all over you."

Nowaki said. "Not often but I do get them from you. I just happen to wear turtlenecks all the time. No one ever notices them. Your manager must have eyes like a hawk to notice yours. I can't tell."

"Well, aren't you the lucky one." Hiroki reached up his hand and patted Nowaki's cheek. "Limit them. I'm not a chew toy." He placed his hand onto Nowaki's left shoulder, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hmm..." Nowaki pouted. "I love biting your skin whenever we kiss."

"Not my problem."

Nowaki suggested, he placed his hand on top of the hand that Hiroki kept on his chest. "Then, bite my body however many times you want. I won't complain one bit."

In order to deter Nowaki's statement, Hiroki's lips quirked up. "You'll regret giving me permission."

Nowaki chuckled. "Not at all. I'll enjoy having your lips on any part of my body."

Hiroki's eyes widened, lifting his hand up again, he pinched Nowaki's cheek. "You just live to mortify me."

Nowaki laughed before capturing Hiroki's lips into a kiss. "You love it."

TBC


End file.
